Phoenix Love Theme
by Trory
Summary: Eine einzige Nacht kann das ganze Leben verändern. Eben dies wird auch Bella Swan bewusst, nachdem sie eine wunderbare Nacht mit einem unbekannten verbracht hat. Fast 3 Monate später stellt Bella fest, dass sie schwanger ist. Daraufhin schickt ihre Mutter
1. Chapter 1: Konsequenzen

**Titel:** Phoenix Love Theme

**Autor:** Melanie aka Trory

**Genre:** AU/Romantik/General

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört mir nicht. Alle Rechte an den Charakteren liegen bei Stephenie Meyer. Mir gehören nur die Ideen für diese Fan

**Paaring:** Edward und Bella; andere

**Spoiler:** Keine, da AU!

**Beta-Reader:** Miss Katie

**Einleitung:** Eine einzige Nacht kann das ganze Leben verändern. Eben dies wird auch Bella Swan bewusst, nachdem sie eine wunderbare Nacht mit einem unbekannten verbracht hat. Fast 3 Monate später stellt Bella fest, dass sie schwanger ist. Daraufhin schickt ihre Mutter sie zu ihrem Vater nach Forks. Ausgerechnet dort begegnet sie dem Unbekannten wieder. Wie soll sie nur reagieren und was passiert, wenn sie feststellen muss, dass Edward kein übler Kerl ist? Was, wenn sie sich in den Mann verliebt, der ihr ganzes Leben verändert hat?

///

///

_Ich geh in Flammen auf - Rosenstolz_  
Manchmal sind die Dinge gar nicht so  
Wie man sich's vorgestellt hat - sondern besser  
Manchmal ist das Einzige, was zählt  
Dass ich nicht nachdenke  
Sondern vergesse  
Mach die Lichter an  
Ich geh in Flammen auf

///

1. Kapitel – Konsequenzen

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Die letzten Tage hatte ich mir diese Frage so oft gestellt, dass ich sie selbst nicht mehr hören konnte. Immer und immer wieder dachte ich darüber nach. Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Wieso musste mir so etwas passieren? Wieso hatte ich mich damals so unheimlich dumm verhalten? So etwas passte überhaupt nicht zu mir. Ich war keines dieser Mädchen, die sofort mit einem Mann schliefen. Zumindest hatte ich das immer gedacht, denn inzwischen war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.

Wieso hatte ich mich an meinem 18. Geburtstag nur von meiner Schwester Rose dazu überreden lassen, mit ihr in eine Bar zu gehen und zu feiern? Wieso hatte ich nicht einfach das gemacht, was ich gerne gemacht hätte? Nämlich gar nicht feiern, aber Rosalie hatte das nicht eingesehen. Natürlich konnte ich ihr nicht die Schuld daran geben. Sie hatte mich ja nicht dazu gezwungen, mit dem Unbekannten zu schlafen. Sie wusste es nicht einmal. Oh, wieso war ich nur so verdammt dumm?

Stöhnend schloss ich meine Augen und setzte mich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, wollte ich eine Bestätigung haben. Deswegen hatte ich mir einen Schwangerschaftstest gekauft. Ich war sogar extra nach Glendale gefahren, weil mich dort keiner kannte. Dass ich Angst hatte, konnte ich nicht leugnen. Ich hatte schrecklich viel Angst, obwohl ich mir doch schon so sicher war, dass ich schwanger war. Zum einen wegen der Morgenübelkeit und weil meine Tage seit einer ganzen Weile ausblieben.

Mein Geburtstag war fast drei Monate her, weswegen ich mir wohl mehr als sicher sein konnte, dass dies keine falschen Zeichen waren, die mein Körper mir da gab. Ich war auf jeden Fall schwanger. 18 Jahre alt und schwanger. Niemals hatte ich eines dieser Mädchen werden wollen. Und nun war ich nicht besser als sie. Vollkommen verzweifelt und am Ende. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr. Meine Hand bewegte sich vorsichtig zu meinem Bauch und dann legte ich sie auf ihn. Bei einer Sache war ich mir sehr sicher: Ich würde dieses Baby bekommen.

Abtreibung war kein schönes Wort und allein die Vorstellung, dass ich mein Kind töten würde, brach mir fast das Herz. Nein, egal wie schwer es auch werden würde, ich würde dieses Kind irgendwie durchbekommen. Ob ich dabei auf die Hilfe meiner Mutter hoffen konnte, wusste ich wirklich nicht. Renée hatte ihre eigenen Ansichten, wenn es um solche Dinge ging und seit sie Phil geheiratet hatte, hatte sich das nur noch verschlimmert.

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Test und ich hielt die Luft an. Eigentlich müsste das Ergebnis nun feststehen. Ich nahm den Test wieder zur Hand und starrte auf die Anzeige. Pink. Pink bedeutete, dass ich schwanger war. Es sollte mich wohl nicht überraschen. Immerhin war ich mir schon vor dem Schwangerschaftstest sicher gewesen. Nun aber hatte ich noch eine Bestätigung. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Isabella. Du versaust dir dein Leben...", murmelte ich und verdrückte eine Träne.

Ja, irgendwie versaute ich mir damit wohl mein Leben. Ein Baby hatte ich wirklich nicht mit eingeplant gehabt und nun war es so. Ich würde ein Baby bekommen, obwohl ich selbst noch nicht einmal richtig erwachsen war. Und das alles wegen einer Nacht. Eine Nacht, die so wundervoll gewesen war, dass ich es irgendwie nicht einmal bereuen konnte. Verdammt. Ich kannte seinen Namen. Edward. Doch das war alles, was ich von dem Vater meines Kindes wusste. Seinen Namen. Damit würde ich ihn sicher nicht ausfindig machen können.

Obwohl der Name sicher nicht mehr besonders modern war, hielt ich es kaum für möglich. Was sollte ich auch machen? Alle Edwards anrufen, und fragen, ob sie vor etwa drei Monaten mit einer Bella aus Phoenix geschlafen hatten? Das war vollkommen lachhaft. Sicher würden die meisten es für einen Scherz halten, aber das hier war alles andere als witzig. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das hier schaffen sollte. Wie sollte ich es meiner Mum und Phil sagen? Ich mochte meinen neuen Stiefvater nicht einmal und ich glaubte kaum, dass er mich unterstützen würde.

Sorgsam packte ich den Schwangerschaftstest wieder ein, öffnete die Badezimmertüre und sah mich im Flur um, bevor ich hinaus ging und in mein Zimmer eilte. Dort versteckte ich den Test auf der Stelle in den Tiefen von meinem Kleiderschrank und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Die Tränen kullerten nun wieder über meine Wangen und ich fühlte mich einfach nur elend. Wenn ich mit meinen Berechnungen nicht vollkommen daneben lag, war ich mindestens im dritten Monat und das hieß auch, dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, um es zu beichten.

Ich erinnerte mich so gut an diese Nacht. Besser, als mir lieb war. Ohne das ich es wollte, schossen die Erinnerungen in meinen Kopf.

_"Nun komm schon, Bella! Du wirst heute 18 und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du nur zu Hause herum sitzt und Löcher in die Luft starrst", sagte Rosalie und zog mich dann einfach mit in ihr Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf ihr Bett und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie einige Sachen aus dem Schrank kramte._

_„Rose, bitte. Ich will nicht feiern. Du weißt genau, dass ich so etwas nicht gerne mache. Ich bin eben nicht so. Wieso kannst du es nicht sein lassen? Ein ruhiger Abend ist alles, wonach ich mich sehne", meinte ich und seufzte. Aber natürlich sah meine ältere Schwester das wieder einmal nicht ein._

_„Ah Bella! Sei nicht so...ich weiß ja, dass du nicht gerne feiern gehst, aber heute kommst du damit nicht durch. Du wirst nur einmal 18 und diesen Tag möchte ich mit meiner kleinen Schwester feiern. Zieh das an!", orderte sie gnadenlos an und sah mich mit diesem Blick an._

_Mir war an diesem Punkt klar geworden, dass ich keine Wahl haben würde. Wenn ich das nicht freiwillig machen würde, würde sie mich wohl in irgendeine Bar zerren. „Na schön, aber nur heute...", murmelte ich und sah das Kleid an, das sie mir gegeben hatte. Es war tiefblau und für meinen Geschmack etwas zu weit ausgeschnitten._

_Aber ich zog es an und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann sah ich nicht einmal so übel aus. Ich mochte Kleider nicht besonders und stylte mich fast nie auf. Heute würde Rose das aber sicher machen. Und vielleicht würde es ja doch ein ganz schöner Abend werden? Sofort machte meine blonde Schwester sich an die Arbeit und eine halbe Stunde später war ich fertig._

_„Du siehst so hübsch aus, Bella. Ich wette, dass dir heute einige Männer hinterher sehen werden", sagte sie kichernd und lächelte mich an. Ich liebte meine Schwester. Sehr sogar, aber sie konnte auch so anstrengend sein. „Und nun komm. Zieh die Schuhe an und dann kann der Spaß beginnen!", meinte sie und zog mich aus dem Haus._

Damit hatte alles angefangen. Hätte ich meinen Kopf doch nur durchsetzen können, dann würde ich nun nicht mit weitaus schlimmeren Problemen leben müssen. Und diese Schwangerschaft war ein Problem. Im Moment konnte ich mich noch nicht recht mit ihr anfreunden. Obwohl ich mir so sicher war, dass ich nicht abtreiben wollte, war es immer noch komisch. Ich war wirklich schwanger. Wieso musste mein Leben sich so sehr verändern?

Der Abend hatte dann ja sogar fast unschuldig angefangen. Rosalie hatte mich in eine Bar mitgenommen, die nicht einmal so schlimm aussah. Sie hatte Sekt bestellt und gemeint, dass es heute sicher nicht schaden würde und dass sie auf mich aufpassen würde. Oh ja, super, wie toll sie auf mich aufgepasst hatte. So toll, dass ihre kleine Schwester nun einen Braten im Ofen hatte. Es war zum Heulen und zum Verrückt werden.

Das Schlimmste war, dass mir _sein_ Gesicht immer wieder im Kopf umher spukte. Ich wusste doch nur seinen Namen, aber sein Auftreten, seine Art und sein Geruch hatten mich um den Verstand gebracht. Oh, wie genau ich mich daran erinnerte.

_Rosalie kicherte und sah mich dann grinsend an. „Er sieht dich schon die ganze Zeit an. Du scheinst ihm zu gefallen", flüsterte sie und nahm dann einen Schluck von ihrem Glas._

_„Er? Wovon redest du bitte, Rose?", fragte ich leicht genervt._

_„Dreh dich langsam und vorsichtig um. Und starre nicht! Ich meine diesen wunderschönen Kerl an der Bar, der zu dir schaut", sagte sie und ich drehte mich herum, um zu sehen, was sie meinte. Einer der beiden Männer sah tatsächlich in unsere Richtung. Seine Haarfarbe war ungewöhnlich. Bronzefarben oder etwas in der Art. Aber es waren seine Augen, die mich fesselten. Grüne Augen, die so voller Leben zu sein schienen._

_Ich drehte mich wieder zu meiner Schwester und verdrehte dann meine Augen. „Aber sicher. Rose, er sieht dich an. Die Männer wollen jemanden wie dich, nicht so etwas wie...mich", sagte ich und deutete auf mich. Die Männer wollten Mädchen wie Rose, nicht jemand so Unscheinbares wie mich!_

_„Pff, Bella. Du solltest deine Einstellung wirklich ändern. Du siehst heute bezaubernd aus und du weißt sehr genau, dass die Männer dich auch wollen. Mike wollte dich, aber du hast ja mit ihm Schluss gemacht", meinte sie und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Männer an der Bar._

_„Mike war ein Idiot und ich habe ihn nicht geliebt", stammelte ich und seufzte. Mike. Ich war in meinem Leben bisher nur mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen und das war nun einige Monate her. Mike war okay gewesen, aber nicht mehr. Als er dann angefangen hatte, immer mehr zu wollen, hatte ich Schluss gemacht. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen und das betraf auch die Zukunft. Mike war wie ein Welpe. Am Anfang süß, doch wenn er groß wurde, war er leider nicht mehr so interessant._

_„Schön, aber irgendwann wirst du jemanden kennen lernen, den du magst und du wirst dich in ihn verlieben. Und vielleicht ist unser Unbekannter da drüben ja dieser jemand?", hoffte sie und kicherte erneut. Oh, Rosalie konnte ja so unheimlich stur sein. Das hier würde nicht gut enden._

_„Ja, aber natürlich. Mein Traummann wartet in dieser verdammten Bar auf mich. Vermutlich füllt er mich ab und wird mir seine Liebe beweisen wollen. Ich bitte dich. In einer Bar lernt man niemanden kennen, der es ernst meint", sagte ich und starrte meine Schwester wütend an._

_„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo du diese Einstellung her hast, Schwesterherz", tadelte sie mich, stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tisch ab und dann grinste sie mich an. Oh, nein. Dieses Grinsen gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Als sie dann aufstand und zur Bar ging, blieb mir die Luft weg. Sie ging zu den beiden hinüber! Nein, nein, nein! „Rose!", zischte ich noch, aber es war zu spät._

_Sie sprach einige Worte mit den beiden, die ich nicht verstehen konnte und sah dann einen Moment lang zu mir. Sie hob ihren Daumen in die Luft. Was machte sie da nur? Ich ahnte Schlimmes. Als sie wieder zu mir ging, dauerte es nur einige Sekunden, bis die zwei Männer ihr folgten. Oh oh oh!_

_Ich sah sie entsetzt an, als sie sich wieder setzte und konnte es nicht glauben. Die beiden waren nun bei uns und setzten sich ebenfalls. Der Größere neben meine Schwester und der ausgesprochen gut Aussehende, der mich angeblich angesehen hatte, setzte sich neben mich. „Bella, das sind Emmett und Edward. Edward und Emmett, das ist meine kleine Schwester Bella. Sie hat heute Geburtstag", erklärte sie und ich stöhnte auf. Sie machte es sogar noch schlimmer._

_Emmett gratulierte mir und als ich zu Edward sah, schenkte er mir ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Es war so schön, dass ich ihn nur anstarren konnte. Sein Haar war bronzefarben, leicht verwuschelt und seine Augen waren von so einem bezaubernden Grün, das es mir aus dieser Nähe wirklich die Sprache verschlug. Ich konnte sein hübsches Gesicht nur anstarren und kam mir deswegen wirklich etwas dumm vor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bella", sprach er und es hörte sich unheimlich melodisch an._

_„Ähm...danke", nuschelte ich und wich seinem Blick aus. Ich sah wieder zu meiner Schwester und in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, dass sie meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Ich war so unheimlich wütend, dass ich es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Auf einmal sprang sie auf und griff nach Emmetts Hand. „Lass uns tanzen." Dann verschwand sie mit ihm und Edward und ich waren allein. Oh, das war einer dieser Momente, in denen ich meine Schwester nicht leiden konnte._

_Unsicher sah ich wieder zu Edward und erneut lächelte er mich an. Wie konnte man nur so gut aussehen? Er sah wie ein Engel aus. Einfach nur bezaubernd. „Und, amüsierst du dich?", fragte er mich und legte seinen Kopf schief. Man sah mir sicher an, dass ich nicht besonders viel Spaß hatte._

_„Nicht wirklich", gestand ich nun also und seufzte. „Es war nicht meine Idee hierher zu kommen. Das war die meiner Schwester. Und wieso bist du hier?", fragte ich ihn und versuchte ihn nicht zu genau zu mustern. Er gefiel mir. Sehr sogar, aber ich war keines dieser Mädchen, die es nun auch zeigen würden oder gar den ersten Schritt machen würden._

_„Emmett hatte vor einigen Wochen Geburtstag und wir feiern nun nach, weil er damals wegen einigen Prüfungen zu eingespannt war", antwortete Edward. Ich nickte einfach nur. „Was hättest du lieber gemacht? Ich meine, wenn du nicht feiern wolltest, was hättest du stattdessen gerne gemacht?",_

_„Nichts. Einfach nichts. Einen Film ansehen oder so, aber nicht...das hier", erwiderte ich nüchtern und sah mich in der Bar um. Wo zum Teufel war meine Schwester? Ich konnte weder sie noch Emmett entdecken. Oh, das tat sie mir nicht an? „Wo sind Emmett und Rosalie?", fragte ich leicht panisch._

_Auch Edward sah sich kurz um und blickte mich dann wieder um. „Ich würde sagen, die beiden haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht und uns sitzen lassen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angeschrien, aber er sah so schön aus, dass mir die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Verdammt. Rosalie hatte den Schlüssel und Renée und Phil waren heute nicht zu Hause. Wieso musste sie nur manchmal so sein?_

_„Oh, nein...", ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch meine Haare und sah dann zu Edward, der mich etwas besorgt ansah. „Meine liebe Schwester hat den Schlüssel und unsere Eltern sind heute nicht zu Hause. Ich komme nicht ins Haus. Rose, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Hatte ich wirklich gerade geflucht? Ich lief rot an und biss mir auf die Unterlippe._

_Edward schien etwas amüsiert zu sein. Er grinste mich an, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. Stand er etwa auf Mädchen, die fluchten? „Bella, was ich nun sage, sage ich ohne Hintergedanken...", meinte er und fuhr dann fort. „Wenn du willst, kannst du auf mein Hotelzimmer mitkommen. Ich würde kein gutes Gefühl haben, wenn ich dich hier allein lasse. Denn scheinbar haben unsere Geschwister sich wirklich aus dem Staub gemacht", erkannte er, als er sich noch einmal umsah. Keine Spur von Rose oder Emmett._

_Hatte er wirklich gerade angeboten, mich auf sein Hotelzimmer mit zu nehmen? Ich sah Edward überrascht und verwundert an. Also entweder er hatte Hintergedanken oder er war wirklich so ein guter Kerl und wollte nicht, dass ich allein durch Phoenix lief. „Oh, nein. Das musst du nicht machen...ich bin ein großes Mädchen und ich wohne mein Leben lang hier. Was soll mir hier schon passieren? Ernsthaft, Edward...das ist ja nett, aber ich denke nicht-", er legte mir einen Finger auf meine Lippen und stoppte mich damit._

_„Bella. Ich will dich nicht auf mein Hotelzimmer mitnehmen, weil ich irgendwelche Hintergedanken habe. Wirklich nicht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du allein bist. Und du ahnst ja gar nicht, was dir alles passieren könnte", flüsterte er und besah sich mein Kleid genauer. Ich errötete wieder und starrte an mir herab. Der Ausschnitt war tiefer und vielleicht hatte er Recht. Es könnte etwas passieren, aber eine Stimme in mir sagte mir, dass ich das nicht machen sollte. Ich kannte ihn doch auch nicht!_

_Ich seufzte leise und nickte dann. „Okay. Aber nur, weil Rose und Emmett wirklich nicht mehr hier sind", meinte ich und sah zu, wie er einige Geldscheine auf den Tisch legte. Dann stand ich auf ihn verließ mit ihm die Bar._

Ich hätte einfach nicht mit ihm gehen sollen. Zwar glaubte ich, dass er keineswegs so etwas vor gehabt hatte, aber am Ende hatten wir ja doch miteinander geschlafen. Und nun war ich schwanger. Prima. An einem Abend hatte ich mein ganzes Leben zerstört und mit meiner Zukunft sonst was angerichtet. Leicht würde es auf jeden Fall nicht mehr werden. Wo Edward war, wusste ich nicht, also musste ich das hier irgendwie allein überstehen.

Nicht einmal mit Mike war ich so weit gegangen. Nein, ich hatte ihn wirklich nie geliebt und eigentlich auch nicht viel an ihm gefunden. Irgendwie hatte ich doch nur versucht, normal zu sein, doch es hatte nicht geklappt. Ich wusste nicht, ob Beziehungen im Allgemeinen so waren oder ob ich bisher nur mit dem falschen Mann zusammen gewesen war. In Edwards Nähe hatte ich mich sofort wohl gefühlt und das hatte mir viel Angst gemacht. Wenn man bedachte, dass ich ihn kaum gekannt hatte, dann erkannte man, dass ich verdammt naiv sein konnte.

Aber sein Lächeln hatte mich einfach in den Bann gezogen. Die erste Stunde im Hotelzimmer war doch sogar sehr nett gewesen. Auch die späteren Stunden waren nett gewesen, nur anders...so voller glühender Leidenschaft. Obwohl ich Edward damals kaum gekannt hatte, war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass er kein übler Kerl war. Hatte ich mich etwa geirrt? In gewisser Weise ja. Immerhin erwartete ich nun sein Kind und alles was ich vom Vater meines Kindes wusste, war sein Name und der Name seines Bruders! Oh...

_Ich saß auf Edwards Bett im Hotelzimmer und sah auf den Fernseher. Als wir hier angekommen waren, hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns einen Film ansehen könnten. Und das machten wir nun auch. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich wirklich wohl und eigentlich gab es doch gar keinen Grund dazu? Wie lange kannte ich ihn schon? Ein paar Stunden nun. Und das war nicht sonderlich lange._

_„Und du möchtest wirklich nichts trinken oder vielleicht etwas zu essen? Ich könnte den Zimmerservice rufen", bot er an und lächelte mich wieder so herzlich an. Und wieder...starrte ich ihn einfach nur an. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich, was mich fesselte und mir mein Gehirn vernebelte. Was es nun genau war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht waren es seine Augen oder sein Duft. Edward war mir nun so nahe, dass ich seinen herrlichen Duft ohne Probleme einatmen konnte._

_„Nein. Ich möchte wirklich nichts, Edward", versicherte ich ihm und lächelte ihn dann schüchtern an. Edward war wirklich nett. In meinem Leben hatte ich bisher noch nie einen Jungen kennen gelernt, bei dem ich mich so wohl fühlte. Zugleich fühlte ich mich aber auch etwas komisch. Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil ich mich wohl fühlte._

_Es vergingen einige weitere Minuten, als Edward näher zu mir rutschte, wurde ich schon etwas nervös. Seine grünen Augen schienen zu funkeln. „Bella?", hauchte er und ich erstarrte. Edward war mir nun so nahe, wie niemals zuvor. Und ich wollte mich nicht von ihm weg bewegen, sondern nur noch näher zu ihm. Näher zu seinem herrlichen Geruch. „Ich möchte dich gerne küssen. Darf ich dich küssen, Bella?", fragte er leise und sah mich dabei fragend an._

_Seine Worte kamen unerwartet und sie überfuhren mich sozusagen. Er wollte mich küssen und er fragte mich vorher. Wie viele Männer würden das schon machen? Außerdem konnte ich kaum leugnen, dass ich ihn mochte. Diese wenigen Minuten mit ihm hatten mir das gezeigt. Ich dachte nicht richtig darüber nach. „Ja...", antwortete ich sehr leise und sah zu, wie er noch näher kam._

_Seine Hände legten sich an mein Gesicht und mit einem Daumen strich er sanft über meine Wange, bevor er sich mir weiter näherte. Ich war wie gefesselt und sah nur in seine Augen. Konnte jemand wirklich so eine Wirkung auf mich haben? Scheinbar ja. Langsam näherte sein Gesicht sich meinem und ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich legten sich seine Lippen auf die meinen. Für einige Sekunden ließ er seine Lippen auf meinen, entfernte sein Gesicht wieder ein Stück und sah mich an._

_„Bella", flüsterte Edward und erneut spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Dieses Mal schloss ich meine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Mike hatte mich einige Male geküsst, aber bei ihm hatte ich nie etwas gespürt. Nun schien mein Körper zu brennen. Mein Herz schlug schneller und jede meiner Zellen schien ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen zu brauchen._

_In diesem Moment schaltete ich mein Gehirn aus. Ich schlang meine Arme um Edwards Hals und brachte mich damit näher zu ihm. Seine Hände legten sich federleicht an meine Hüften und immer noch bewegten sich unsere Lippen so unheimlich zärtlich aufeinander. Niemals hatte ich bei einem Kuss so viel gespürt. Es war etwas vollkommen Neues für mich. Dieses Verlangen in mir war mir wirklich mehr als nur neu. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich wohl und nun schien er auch noch solche Seiten in mir zu wecken._

_Mit den Minuten wurde der unschuldige Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver. Verlangend drückte ich meinen Körper näher an den von Edward und fuhr mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Ich war von mir selbst überrascht. So etwas hatte ich bisher nie gemacht. Edward öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück und ich riskierte es. Meine Zunge bahnte sich den Weg in seinen Mund und traf dort auf seine Zunge. Das Gefühl war berauschend und ich ließ meine Hände weiter nach unten wandern. Vorsichtig schob ich sie unter sein T-Shirt und erschauderte. Seine Haut fühle sich so gut an._

_Edwards Hände strichen bedächtig über meine Beine und wanderten dabei immer weiter nach oben. Seine Hände auf mir fühlten sich noch wesentlich besser an. Oh, so etwas hatte ich für meinen Geburtstag wirklich nicht geplant, aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich einmal auf Rose hören und einfach Spaß haben? Und Edward gefiel mir. Er war nicht irgendjemand, auch, wenn ich ihn kaum kannte. Edward war etwas besonderes._

_Nun schlüpften seine Hände unter mein Kleid und erkundeten die Haut meiner Oberschenkel. Als seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich über die Innenseite meiner Schenkel wanderten, stöhnte ich leise in seinen Mund. Auf einmal fühlten sich meine Wangen wärmer an. Mit dieser Reaktion schien ich Edward zugleich aber wieder ermutigt zu haben, weiter zu machen. Seine Hände strichen weiter nach oben und ich spürte seine Hände ganz nahe an meinem Lustzentrum. Doch dann stoppte er._

_Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen und seine Hände legten sich wieder an meine Wangen. Er atmete schwer und sah erregt aus. Seine grünen Augen kamen mir nun wesentlich dunkler vor. „Bella...wenn wir hier weiter machen. Ich...wenn wir weiter machen, weiß ich nicht, ob ich aufhören kann", hauchte er zärtlich und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der jede Frau zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte._

_Ich war mir sicher. Vielleicht sogar etwas zu sicher. Ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte, sondern dass er endlich weiter machte. „Edward, ich möchte das hier. Ich brauche dich", sagte ich und dann pressten seine Lippen sich wieder auf meine. Diesmal nicht so sanft, sondern sehr verlangend und voller Lust. Edwards Hände strichen über meine Hüfte und dann zu meinem Rücken. Ich verstand nicht sofort, dass er den Reisverschluss des Kleides öffnen wollte, doch als er diesen langsam nach unten zog, erkannte selbst ich das._

_Auf wackligen Beinen, stand ich vom Bett auf und ließ das Kleid an meinem Körper nach unten fallen. Edward ließ ich dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Fast unbekleidet kletterte ich wieder zu ihm auf das Bett und meine Lippen krachten wieder auf die seinen. Seine Hände strichen über die freigelegte Haut und ich erschauderte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Dort, wo seine Hände mich berührten, bildete sich eine Gänsehaut und ich drückte meinen Kopf in die Kissen und klammerte mich mit einer Hand am Laken fest._

_Edward löste sich noch einmal von mir, zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und stand dann vom Bett auf, um seine Hose ebenfalls auszuziehen. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, stützte mich auf meinen Ellbogen ab und sah ihm zu. Es gelang mir einfach nicht, weg zu sehen. Er schien nicht einmal zu zögern, als er seine Boxershorts auch auf den Boden warf. Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich sein bestes Stück bewunderte. Ich hatte noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen und das...das war nun fast erschreckend._

_Zugleich konnte ich meinen Blick aber auch nicht von ihm nehmen. Und es war gar nicht zu übersehen, dass Edward schon sehr erregt war. Ich hatte damit zwar keinerlei Erfahrung, aber es sah doch so aus, als würde klein Edward wie eine 1 stehen. Oh. Bei diesem Gedanken nahmen meine Wangen einen etwas dunkleren Ton an. Es sollte mich irgendwie wohl auch schmeicheln. Immerhin war ich dafür verantwortlich. Edward kam wieder zu mir, beugte sich über mich und seine Lippen berührten die meinen wieder._

_Seine Hände erkundeten meinen Körper und gelangten bei meinen Brüsten an. Er schien sie vorsichtig unter die Lupe zu nehmen und drückte sie sanft. Sein Daumen und Zeigefinger nahmen meine rechte Brustwarze und er zwirbelte sie sanft. Dabei entwich mir ein Schrei, der das Rot meiner Wangen noch verschlimmerte. Edwards Lippen wanderten zu meinem Hals, saugten die Haut dort zärtlich ein und dann wanderten seine Lippen weiter nach unten. Immer weiter Richtung Süden._

_Meine Hände wuschelten sich in seine Haare und dann ließ ich sie an seinem Rücken hinab wandern. Oh, seine Haut fühlte sich so gut an. Wie es wohl sein würde, sie zu küssen? Sogleich setzte ich diesen Gedanken in die Tat um und begann damit, seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Seine Haut schmeckte besser, als ich angenommen hatte. Viel besser. Edwards Hände strichen über meinen Bauch und dann strich eine seiner Hände zärtlich über den Stoff meines Höschens._

_In der nächsten Sekunde zog er sie vorsichtig an meinen Beinen hinter und schließlich lag ich nackt vor ihm. Einen Moment lang sog er meinen Anblick in sich auf, dann fanden unsere Lippen wieder zueinander. Diesmal war es seine Zunge, die den Weg in meinen Mund fand und ich gewehrte ihm den Zugang, ohne zu zögern. „Bella", hauchte er an meine Lippen und erneut bohrten sich seine Augen in meine. Er suchte erneut meine Einwilligung._

_Sein Penis drückte sich verlangend in meinen Bauch und ich stöhnte leise auf. Brauchte er meine Einwilligung wirklich noch? War es nicht zu deutlich? Ich nickte und presste meine Lippen wieder auf seine. Edwards Hände setzten ihren Weg fort und schließlich gelangte er dort an, wo ich ihn so sehr haben wollte. Sein Daumen strich über meinen Lustpunkt und mit jeder noch so kleinen Berührung stöhnte ich in seinen Mund. Meine Hände klammerten sich an seinem Rücken fest, weil ich Halt suchte._

_„Oh Gott, Edward", murmelte ich und stöhnte wieder auf. Ich brauchte ihn. So sehr, dass ich es mir nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte. Edwards Lippen drückten sich an meine und zugleich spürte ich, wie er immer näher kam. Und dann, ganz langsam und behutsam, drang er in mich ein. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Eigenartig, gut und auch etwas schmerzhaft. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und krallte mich noch mehr an seinem Rücken fest. Als er tiefer in mich eindrang, unterdrückte ich einen Schmerzensschrei._

_„Tut mir leid, Bella. Es wird gleich besser sein", hauchte er an mein Ohr und küsste mich ganz sanft und zärtlich, bis die Schmerzen sich gelegt hatten. Dann fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Er zog sich vollkommen aus mir zurück und presste sich dann wieder in mich. Ich stöhnte auf. Es tat nicht mehr so sehr weh. Nun fühlte es sich wirklich unheimlich gut an. Edward bewegte sich nun etwas schneller und bei jedem Stoß keuchte ich in seinen Mund._

_So etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. In meinem Unterleib baute sich irgendetwas auf. Ein unheimlich berauschendes Gefühl. Ohne zu wissen, was ich tat, schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte und Edward stieß noch wilder in mich. Die Luft im Hotelzimmer schien auf einmal unheimlich dünn zu sein. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich sehr hektisch aufeinander und mit jeder Sekunde die verging, gelangten wir beide näher zu unserem Höhepunkt._

_Edward stieß noch zwei Mal in mich und dann spürte ich, wie sich in mir alles zusammen zog und ich schließlich über die Klippe sprang. Er folgte mir nur wenige Sekunden später. Erschöpft ließ Edward sich neben mir auf das Bett fallen, zog mich an sich und dann schien der Schlaf uns zu übermannen._

Allein die Erinnerung machte mich schwach. Diese Nacht war eindeutig die Beste in meinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Niemals war ich einem Mann so nahe gewesen. Niemals hatte ich mich einem Mann so Nahe gefühlt und ihm gleich so sehr vertraut. Edward war eben wirklich etwas ganz besonders gewesen. Und nun würde ich sein Kind bekommen. Und vermutlich würde er das niemals erfahren, denn ich wusste weder seinen Nachnamen, noch wo er wohnte.

Meine Hand wanderte erneut zu meinem Bauch und ich strich mit meiner Hand sanft über ihn. Was sollte ich nur machen? Irgendjemandem musste ich es doch endlich sagen. Rose. Sie war meine Schwester und sie würde mich vielleicht noch am ehesten verstehen! Sie war doch auch jung und hatte schon dumme Sachen gemacht. Allerdings war sie nie schwanger nach Hause gekommen. Ich stand auf und ging dann zu ihrem Zimmer. Bevor ich es betrat, klopfte ich und als sie mich hinein bat, schlüpfte ich zu ihr.

„Rose...ich brauche deine Hilfe", murmelte ich und schloss für eine Sekunde meine Augen. Das würde nun wirklich nicht leicht werden, aber ich vertraute meiner Schwester und wenn ich es ihr sagen konnte, konnte ich es hoffentlich auch unserer Mutter sagen.

„Sicher. Wobei kann ich dir helfen, Bella? Komm schon, setz dich neben mich", bot sie an und klopfte mit ihrer Hand auf den freien Platz auf ihrem Bett. Ich setzte mich neben sie und schnappte nach Luft. Am besten, ich rückte sofort mit der Sprache raus.

„Rose...ich...ich bin schwanger", sagte ich leise und sah sie dann an. Ängstlich und verunsichert.

Die Augen meiner Schwester weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und sie starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. „Du..was? Du bist schwanger? Bella!", hauchte sie mit dünner Stimme und nahm meine Hand in ihre. „Schwanger. Bist du dir sicher? Von wem?",

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe einen Test gemacht und...ich bin ziemlich überfällig. Rose, ich bin auf jeden Fall schwanger und Edward ist der Vater.",

„Edward? Was für ein Edward?" Sie schien sich an diesen Abend wirklich nicht erinnern zu können. Ich seufzte leise.

„Du hast ihn mir selbst vorgestellt. An meinem Geburtstag. Erinnerst du dich? Ich war in dieser Nacht bei ihm und habe mit ihm geschlafen", flüsterte ich.

„Oh", machte sie und schien sich dann auch daran zu erinnern. „Du warst also gar nicht bei einer Freundin, sondern bei ihm. Habt ihr kein Kondom benutzt? Oh Bella. Ich hätte auf dich aufpassen sollen. Es tut mir leid...so leid." Dann nahm sie mich in ihre Arme.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte das ja...und nein. Haben wir ganz offensichtlich nicht. Rosalie. Wie soll ich das nur Renée sagen? Ich habe Angst", gestand ich und spürte, wie eine Träne über meine Wange lief.

„Wir werden es ihr zusammen sagen. Komm. Dein Geburtstag ist eine Weile her und ich nehme nicht an, dass du es noch lange für dich behalten kannst. Bella? Willst du dieses Kind?", fragte sie mich noch, bevor wir aus dem Zimmer gehen konnten.

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich möchte es", meinte ich und sie nickte nur. Rosalie nahm mich bei der Hand und zusammen gingen wir nach unten. Um es unserer Mutter zu sagen.


	2. Chapter 2: Unverständnis

**²couchkartoffel, hexhex und Fabia09**

Danke für eure Reviews. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut und hoffe natürlich, dass euch die FF auch weiterhin gefallen wird :D

///

///  
_The story – 30 Seconds to Mars_  
I've been thinking  
Of everything I used to want to be  
I've been thinking  
Of everything of me of you and me  
This is the story of my life  
I'm in the middle of nothing  
And that's where I want to be  
Well, at the bottom of everything  
I finally start to believe

///

2. Kapitel – Unverständnis

Ich war nun wirklich nervös. Rose von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, war nicht so schwer gewesen, aber es Renée zu sagen, würde richtig schwer werden. Ich liebte meine Mutter sehr, aber sie war nicht immer so verständnisvoll und ich glaubte kaum, dass sie mich nun verstehen würde, wenn ich ihr sagte, dass ich mit einem Unbekannten geschlafen hatte. Nein, es konnte einfach nicht gut ausgehen und deswegen war ich auch so schrecklich nervös. Dass Rosalie nun bei mir war, war sehr gut. Ohne sie würde ich das hier sicherlich nie schaffen.

Rosalie drückte meine Hand und sah mich ermutigend an. „Ich werde bei dir sein, Bella. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch", versprach sie mir und ich nickte dankbar. Meine Schwester war manchmal wirklich eher so etwas wie eine sehr gute Freundin. Sie war immer für mich da, wenn ich sie brauchte. Und das, obwohl wir eigentlich ziemlich verschieden waren. Rose liebte das Abenteuer, Mode und Partys. Ich war eher das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Ich mochte das Durchdachte, von Mode verstand ich nichts und Partys mochte ich überhaupt nicht.

Dennoch verstanden wir uns sehr gut und wenn es drauf ankam, dann waren wir auch füreinander da. Ja, ich denke, dass sie deswegen in meinem Leben eine sehr wichtige Person ist. Allerdings sah ich sie viel zu selten, weil sie zwei Jahre älter war als ich und auf ein College ging. Deswegen war sie natürlich auch die meiste Zeit nicht hier, sondern in ihrem Wohnheim. Ich atmete erneut tief durch und dann betraten Rose und ich auch schon das Wohnzimmer. Renée saß auf der Couch und schien uns zunächst nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Mum?", sagte ich in den Raum und schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um etwas sehr Wichtiges", erklärte ich weiter und mein Herz schien sich dabei zu überschlagen. Renée schien durchaus zu ahnen, dass nun etwas kam, was ihr nicht sonderlich gefallen dürfte. Ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten, aber schließlich nickte sie und ich setzte mich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber.

„Was gibt es, Bella?", fragte sie mich nun und sah dann auch einen Moment lang zu Rose. Ja, sie wunderte sich sicherlich, warum Rosalie ebenfalls hier war. Vermutlich bestätigte sich damit aber nur noch ihre Annahme, dass es etwas ziemlich Schlimmes sein würde. Und irgendwie war dem ja auch so. Eine Schwangerschaft war nichts, was Eltern normal toll fanden. Schon gar nicht, wenn ihre Tochter gerade mal 18 Jahre alt war und noch zur High School ging.

Nervös atmete ich ein und aus und schließlich nahm Rosalie meine Hand wieder in die ihre und nickte mir zu. Sie machte mir wirklich Mut und deswegen liebte ich meine große Schwester so sehr. Rose hatte auch ihre verrückten Seiten, aber im Grunde war sie doch sehr liebenswert. Besonders, wenn sie so sehr auf meiner Seite war und mir beistand. „Mum...ich bin schwanger", gestand ich nun und blicke verunsichert zu Renée. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf diese Beichte reagieren würde. Nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Renée überhaupt reagierte. Ihre Stirn legte sich wieder in Falten und dann legte sie ihren Kopf schief und musterte mich genau. „Isabella Marie Swan!", wenn sie meinen Namen so aussprach, dann ging es nie gut. „Sag, dass das ein Scherz ist. Sag, dass du Witze machst!", bat sie und kniff ihre Lippen dann fast unnatürlich zusammen.

Mein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen und mein Puls raste noch schneller. Sie würde überhaupt nicht gut reagieren. Obwohl sie sich nun wünschte, dass ich sie nur veräppelte, wusste sie es doch auch besser. Witze waren nicht meine Art und dann gewiss nicht solche. Vorsichtig schüttelte ich also meinen Kopf. „Das ist kein Scherz. Ich bin wirklich schwanger", sagte ich erneut und kaute dann etwas nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut.

Sorgsam legte meine Mutter einige Papiere auf den Tisch und sah mich dann wieder entsetzt an. Ihr schien nun bewusst zu werden, dass ich wirklich keine Scherze machte, sondern es ernst meinte. „Isabella! Ich...ich...kann das einfach nicht glauben!", schrie sie laut und schließlich stand sie auf und ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Renée drehte sich wieder zu uns herum und sah mich dann mit einem stechenden Blick an. „Schwanger? Oh, Isabella. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?",

„Ich...habe das doch nicht absichtlich gemacht", jammerte ich und spürte, wie erneut Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Rose drückte meine Hand und zog mich etwas mehr zu sich. Sie war bei mir. Das allein gab mir überhaupt diesen Mut. Obwohl ich ja geahnt hatte, dass Renée nicht sonderlich gut reagieren würde, überraschte mich das nun.

„Oh!", machte Renée und stöhnte auf. „Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du dich absichtlich hättest schwängern lassen, Bella!", sagte sie voller Unverständnis und sah mich weiter an. „Wer ist der Vater?",

Oh nein. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Wir kamen jetzt erst zu dem Punkt, bei dem sie vollkommen an die Decke gehen würde. Wenn sie erfuhr, dass ich den Vater von meinem Kind kaum kannte, dürfte es sogar noch schlimmer werden. Einige Sekunden lang kaute ich mir auf meiner Unterlippe herum und sah sie dann nicht einmal an. „Edward."

"Edward? Wer ist Edward? Du hast von ihm nie etwas erzählt. Geht er auf deine Schule?",

"Nein...nein, er geht nicht auf meine Schule", flüsterte ich und schloss meine Augen.

„Isabella! Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wer ist dieser Junge? Ich möchte auf der Stelle wissen, wer mein kleines Mädchen geschwängert hat. Sofort, Isabella!", fauchte sie und trommelte mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

„Ich...um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht wirklich mehr von ihm. Ich habe ihn an meinem Geburtstag kennen gelernt und es ist eben dazu gekommen", verteidigte ich mich und schniefte leise. Das hier würde eindeutig kein gutes Ende nehmen. Seit meine Mutter mit Phil verheiratet war, hatte sie sich so sehr verändert und sie schien das nicht einmal zu merken. Aber was sollte ich schon machen?

„Wie bitte?", nun schrie sie regelrecht und an ihrer Stirn pochte eine Ader ziemlich gefährlich. „Du schläfst mit irgendeinem Kerl und achtest dabei nicht einmal darauf, dass er ein Kondom benutzt? Oh mein Gott..." Am Ende flüsterte sie die Worte eher und setzte sich dann geschockt wieder auf die Couch.

Ich antwortete nicht, denn im Grunde wusste ich sehr genau, wie dumm das gewesen war. Egal wie sehr Edward mich in seinen Bann gezogen hatte und wie sehr ich ihn mochte, ich hätte einfach darauf achten sollen. Auch, wenn er der erste für mich gewesen war, so wusste ich doch, wie man schwanger wurde. Doch mein Kopf hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausgeschaltet und Edward war es wohl genauso ergangen.

„Du wirst abtreiben. Ich werde dir gleich morgen einen Termin machen, damit wir dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen können", sagte Renée nun sachlich und ziemlich kalt. Ich stockte und vergaß dann zu atmen. Was mich wirklich schockierte war, wie sie es sagte. Nicht fragend, sondern eher bestimmend. So, als müsste ich immer das machen, was sie von mir verlangte. Doch diesen Gefallen würde ich ihr auf keinen Fall tun. Es war doch mein Leben. Und selbst wenn ich es mit dieser Schwangerschaft zerstören sollte, so war das meine Entscheidung. Meine, nicht die meiner Mutter.

Einige Sekunden später löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein", sagte ich leise. „Nein, Mum. Ich werde nicht abtreiben. Ich will dieses Kind!", flüsterte ich und sah dann, wie die Ader auf ihrer Stirn wieder zu pochen anfing. Meine Antwort gefiel ihr eindeutig nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Bella? Du bist 18 Jahre alt und hast die Schule noch nicht beendet. Du kannst nun kein Kind bekommen. Schon gar nicht, wenn du den Vater scheinbar nicht einmal kennst. Damit versaust du dir dein ganzes Leben!" Nun schrie Renée wieder.

„Mutter!", sagte ich und atmete tief ein. „Das ist meine Entscheidung. Nicht deine und ich werde dieses Kind bekommen. Egal wie du dazu stehst, ich bekomme es. Und ich werde es schaffen", versicherte ich, obwohl ich mir da ja selber nicht so sicher war. Sicher konnte ich mir da immerhin auch nicht sein. Ich war jung und musste die High School noch beenden. Mit einem Baby würde das mit dem College ziemlich schwer werden.

Renée schnaufte genervt aus und sah mich wieder an. „Fein, wenn du das so siehst...dieses Thema ist noch nicht beendet. Geh auf dein Zimmer. Wir reden morgen weiter", sagte sie und stand dann auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Ich saß vollkommen geschockt da und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wieso war sie nur so? Renée war immer so eine liebevolle Mutter gewesen und hatte so viel Verständnis gehabt und nun...nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Natürlich. Mir war auch bewusst, dass jede Mutter etwas geschockt reagieren würde, wenn ihre Tochter ihr so etwas beichtete, doch Renée reagierte schon sehr kalt. Viel zu kalt. Seit der Ehe mit Phil war sie eine ganz andere Frau geworden. Eine, die mich nicht an meine Mutter erinnerte, die ich so geliebt hatte. Das Rosalie auch noch bei mir war, hatte ich fast vergessen. Erst, als ihre Hand über meinen Rücken strich, sah ich wieder zu ihr.

„Komm. Lass uns nach oben gehen. Ich kann heute Nacht bei dir schlafen. Wenn ich du wäre, möchte ich nun nicht allein sein", vermutete sie und ich nickte dankbar. Wir gingen zusammen nach oben und machten uns dann beide fürs Bett fertig. Ich bewegte mich eher wie ein Roboter, so tief saß der Schock. Diese Schwangerschaft hatte mich selbst auch überrascht, aber Renées Reaktion ängstigte mich wirklich. Auf ihre Hilfe konnte ich wohl kaum zählen. Das wiederum hieß, dass es noch schwerer werden würde.

Einige Minuten später kroch ich in mein Bett und Rosalie folgte mir nur Sekunden später. Mit einer Hand strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht und sah mich genau an. „Wie geht es dir, Bella? Ich kann mir zwar denken, dass es dir nun nicht so gut geht, aber geht es dir wenigstens halbwegs gut?", fragte sie leise und ich sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin ja selber auch ziemlich geschockt, aber ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass unsere Mutter so schlimm reagiert. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich bin mir trotzdem immer noch sehr sicher. Ich werde dieses Kind bekommen, ob Renée das will oder nicht. Ich bekomme dieses Kind", bestätigte ich erneut und nickte.

„Bella. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, dass weißt du doch, oder?", fragte Rosalie und lächelte mich etwas an. Ich nickte. Dass meine Schwester immer für mich da war, wusste ich sehr gut. Besser als alles andere im Moment. Mein Leben würde nun wirklich nicht einfach werden. Da war es schön, dass ich wenigstens auf eine Person zählen konnte.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Ich meine wegen...Edward."

„Sicher, Rose. Das darfst du. Was möchtest du wissen?" Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was meine Schwester wissen wollte, aber ich sah keinen Grund, warum ich ihr eine Frage verbieten sollte. Sie war doch meine Schwester, die immer für mich da war. Auch in der Zukunft würde sie für mich da sein. Da war es doch nur fair, wenn ich ihr ein paar Fragen beantworten würde.

„Du hast ihn wirklich gemocht, oder?", nahm sie an und sprach dann sofort weiter. „Denn ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass alles überrascht mich. Er muss dir einiges bedeutet haben, wenn du noch in dieser Nacht mit ihm geschlafen hast. Ich verurteile dich nicht, Bella. Ich stelle nur fest", meinte sie dann gleich noch.

Diese Fragen überraschten mich nicht wirklich. Rosalie kannte mich ja auch sehr gut. Sie wusste, dass ich vor Mike nie einen Freund gehabt hatte und sie wusste auch, dass ich nie mit Mike geschlafen hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie nun überrascht war. „Ja, ich habe ihn wirklich sehr gemocht. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich, was mich magisch angezogen hat. In seiner Nähe konnte ich kaum denken. Edward war so charmant, so nett...er hat das hier" Ich deutete auf meinen Bauch „genauso wenig geplant wie ich."

„Er war wirklich sehr nett und wie er dich angesehen hat. Ich glaube du hast Recht. Keiner von euch hat das absichtlich gemacht, allerdings ist es nun so wie es ist", erkannte sie und zuckte kurz mit ihren Schultern. „Und ich weiß sehr genau, was du meinst...solche Momente sind selten, doch es passiert", sagte sie und strich wieder über meine Haare.

Jetzt fiel mir auch wieder ein, dass Rose und Emmett zusammen verschwunden waren. Es war doch anzunehmen, dass die beiden sich ebenfalls näher gekommen waren. „Rose? Hast du mit Emmett geschlafen? Ihr wart einfach verschwunden...", meinte ich und sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Wir sind spazieren gegangen und-", sie kicherte leise und verbesserte sich dann selbst. „Okay, wir haben etwas rumgemacht, aber mehr ist zwischen uns nicht passiert. Ich fand ihn ziemlich nett und er sah auch gut aus, aber ich hatte im letzten Jahr genug Ausrutscher mit Kerlen, die am Ende einfach nur schrecklich waren", gestand sie und schüttelte sich kurz.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig Emmetts Nachnamen, oder wo er wohnt?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde ich auch Edwards Nachnamen erfahren und endlich wissen, wo er wohnte. Dann würde ich ihm irgendwie sagen können, dass er Vater wurde. Irgendwie...doch wie groß war die Hoffnung schon, dass Rose diese Dinge wusste? Sie hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass ich diese Informationen nun brauchen würde.

„Leider nicht. Du hast Edward wohl auch nicht danach gefragt, was?", erkannte sie und seufzte dann leise. Rosalie erkannte das Problem natürlich sofort. „Vielleicht können wir ihn ja irgendwie ausfindig machen?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gefragt. Ich habe mich am Morgen danach ziemlich feige aus dem Zimmer geschlichen...es war mir peinlich. So schrecklich peinlich", sagte ich. Egal wie toll ich Edward auch gefunden hatte, als die Erinnerungen mich am Morgen eingeholt hatten, war ich geschockt gewesen. Ich hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Einem Mann, den ich doch nicht einmal richtig gekannt hatte. „Wie sollen wir ihn denn ausfindig machen? Sein Name ist vielleicht nicht gerade modern, aber deswegen dürfte es immer noch zu viele Edwards auf diesem Planeten geben."

„Mh… so etwas kann tatsächlich sehr peinlich sein", sprach Rose und es erschien mir so, als hätte sie so eine Erfahrung selbst schon einmal gemacht. Immerhin war sie so schlau gewesen und hatte sich nicht schwängern lassen. „Bella, erinnerst du dich noch daran, in was für einem Hotel ihr wart? Vielleicht sogar noch an die Zimmernummer?",

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich noch an das Hotel", meinte ich und nickte gleich darauf ein zweites Mal. „Zimmer Nummer 303. Ein schönes Zimmer..." Als wäre es nun wichtig, ob das Zimmer schön gewesen war. Das war nun wirklich vollkommen uninteressant.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das Hotel uns eine Auskunft darüber geben würde, wer an deinem Geburtstag in diesem Zimmer gewohnt hat, aber wenn wir deine Lage erklären...wir könnten es versuchen. Sonst haben wir keine Anhaltspunkte und da du dieses Kind bekommst...der Vater sollte es, falls möglich, schon irgendwie erfahren", erwiderte sie.

Das war eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee, aber ich glaubte irgendwie nicht, dass das Hotel uns darüber etwas sagen würde. Bisher hatte ich so etwas allerdings auch nie versucht. Aber Rose hatte Recht. Ansonsten hatten wir nicht den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt. „Wir sollten es versuchen. Ich würde es ihm ja gerne sagen, wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ich ihn finden kann", meinte ich und schloss dann meine Augen. Dieser Tag war ziemlich lang gewesen und ich war nun wirklich verdammt müde.

„Wir können gleich morgen hinfahren und unser Glück versuchen. Und nun solltest du schlafen. Du siehst schrecklich aus, Bella", schlug Rosalie vor und klang besorgt. Ich bekam ihre Worte jedoch nur noch halb mit, da ich schon fast schlief. Meine Schwester zog die Bettdecke etwas weiter nach oben, strich mit ihrer Hand noch einmal über meine Haare, drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn und flüsterte einige leise Worte. „Schlaf schön, Schwesterherz." Damit versank ich im Land der Träume.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie schlimm dieser Tag wirklich werden würde. Ich wusste, dass Renée noch einmal über die Schwangerschaft reden wollte, aber egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchen würde, von meiner Meinung würde sie mich nicht abbringen. Meine Entscheidung stand fest. Ich würde mein Baby nicht abtreiben, egal wie schwer es damit für mich werden würde. Die Leute würden reden. Natürlich würden sie das tun. Vor allem, wenn ausgerechnet die brave Isabella Swan ein Kind bekam.

Später am Vormittag betrat meine Mutter mein Zimmer und sah mich ungeduldig an. Guten Morgen oder etwas in der Art hatte sie heute gar nicht gesagt. „Bist du immer noch derselben Meinung wie gestern, Isabella?", fragte sie und ich wusste, dass sie immer noch stocksauer war. Immer, wenn sie meinen vollen Namen benutzte, war das so.

„Ja, ich bin immer noch derselben Meinung wie gestern. Ich werde nicht abtreiben, egal was du auch sagen wirst. Das werde ich nicht machen", bestätigte ich und wartete gespannt und zugleich ängstlich. Rose war im Moment nicht bei mir. Deswegen hatte ihn nun wohl auch besonders viel Angst. Aber ich würde das nun durchstehen müssen. Irgendwie musste ich das ja auch allein schaffen.

„Wenn das so ist...", murmelte Renée und sah dann aus dem Fenster. „Pack deine Sachen zusammen, Isabella.", befahl sie und mir entglitten bei diesem Satz die Gesichtszüge. Warf sie mich aus dem Haus? Es hörte sich schwer danach an, als würde sie mich rauswerfen! So kalt konnte Renée doch unmöglich sein? Oder ging das etwa von Phil aus? Ich hatte diesen schleimigen Kerl nie leiden können und das passte doch zu ihm. Er war ein hohes Tier im Stadtrat und eine schwangere Stieftochter passte natürlich so gar nicht in das Bild, welches er nach außen so gerne pflegte.

„Ich soll meine Sachen packen? Aber...", murmelte ich und erneut spürte ich, dass ich den Tränen sehr nahe war. Und ich wusste nicht, ob das an der Schwangerschaft lag oder einfach daran, wie schlimm diese Situation war. Meine eigene Mutter schien mich aus dem Haus zu werfen! Was sollte ich nur machen? Wo sollte ich dann hin? Wieso war sie so verdammt herzlos? Was war nur aus meiner lieben, verrückten und immer jungen Mutter geworden? Konnte die Liebe einen so sehr verändern? Scheinbar ja.

„Du sollst deine Sachen packen. Ich habe gestern noch mit Charlie telefoniert und ihm von deiner Schwangerschaft erzählt. Er ist bereit, dich bei sich aufzunehmen. Du wirst dein letztes High School Jahr in Forks beenden und dann dort das Kind bekommen", erklärte sie jetzt und ich sah sie überrascht an. Renée hatte mit meinem Vater telefoniert und ihm erzählt, dass ich schwanger war. Sie schob mich ab. Das war...irgendwie besser als ein Rauswurf. Sowieso war das Leben in diesem Haus nicht mehr besonders toll.

Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, ob Charlie mehr Verständnis für meine Lage haben würde. Meine Mutter hatte ihm natürlich schon alles erzählt und ich konnte mir denken, dass sie mich dabei nicht in einem sonderlich guten Licht dargestellt hatte. Oh das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass ich dann in Forks wohnen würde. Ich mochte diese kleine Stadt nicht. Charlie und Renée hatten sich vor etwa 15 Jahren scheiden lassen und seitdem hatten weder Rose noch ich sehr viel Kontakt zu unserem Vater gehabt.

Dafür schien er meiner Mutter dann aber gut genug zu sein. Wenn sie mit ihrer Tochter nicht mehr umgehen konnte, dann wurde sie einfach nach Forks zu ihrem Vater geschickt. Eine Wahl hatte ich jedoch auch nicht. Mir blieb sonst doch nichts. Hier konnte ich ganz eindeutig nicht bleiben. Renée wollte mich hier nicht haben, solange ich das Kind wollte und daran würde sich nichts ändern. Tja, dann würde ich ab jetzt eben in Forks wohnen. War das so wichtig? Ob ich nun hier auf der High School die Schwangere war oder in Forks, zählte doch kaum. Die Leute würden so oder so reden.

Vielleicht würde Forks dann ja auch gar nicht so übel sein. Ich musste nicht einmal versuchen, mich mit irgendjemandem anzufreunden und ich hatte sowieso keine Lust auf so etwas. Alles was ich wollte, war etwas Ruhe und vielleicht Verständnis. Ja, ich hoffte, dass Charlie mich zumindest etwas verstehen würde. „Okay. Wann geht der Flieger?", wollte ich wissen und zog meinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor.

„Heute Nachmittag. Deswegen solltest du jetzt wirklich packen, damit du auch alles hast, was du brauchst", sagte Renée und verschwand dann aus meinem Zimmer. Wow, sie schien es wirklich kaum abwarten zu können, mich zum Flughafen zu bringen. Etwas traurig war ich deswegen schon. Sie schob mich wahnsinnig schnell ab und tat so, als hätte ich jemanden umgebracht. Ich war doch nur schwanger! Womit verdiente ich das alles nur? Seufzend öffnete ich den Koffer und fing dann an, meine Sachen zu packen.

Eine Stunde später hatte ich zwei Koffer gepackt und wusste nicht einmal, ob diese Sachen ausreichen würden. Aber es war ja eh so, dass ich bald Neue brauchen würde. Wenn die Schwangerschaft weiter voranschritt, würden mir meine normalen Sachen nicht mehr passen. Also würden die Sachen wohl doch reichen. Langsam setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Ich würde dieses Zimmer vermissen. Vor allem wohl Rose, aber ich konnte immer noch mit ihr telefonieren.

Scheinbar würde ich mich nicht einmal von meiner Schwester verabschieden können. Das fand ich nun wirklich nicht sehr toll, aber bevor ich dann länger hier blieb und die Blicke meiner Mutter ertrug...Renée tauchte bald wieder in meinem Zimmer auf und vergewisserte sich kurz, dass ich auch wirklich gepackt hatte. Bald würden wir los fahren und dann würde mein Leben sicher richtig toll werden. Forks...recht freuen konnte ich mich nicht, auch, wenn es dort ja vielleicht einfacher werden würde.

30 Minuten später hatte Renée mich am Flughafen abgesetzt und sich von mir verabschiedet. Sie hatte mich nicht einmal umarmt und es war einfach nur merkwürdig. Solch eine kalte Verabschiedung hatte ich von ihr noch nie erlebt. Lag es wirklich nur daran, dass ich mich hatte schwängern lassen und sie deswegen enttäuscht oder sauer war? Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Doch es würde auch nichts helfen, wenn ich nun ewig darüber nachdachte.

Während des Fluges konnte ich kein Auge zu machen und mich kein bisschen entspannen. Ich bekam nicht einmal mit, was für ein Film gezeigt wurde und es war mir eigentlich auch vollkommen egal. Mein Leben war ein einziges Chaos und sobald das Kind da war, würde es wohl noch schlimmer werden. Und nun hatten Rose und ich nicht einmal versuchen können, Edward ausfindig zu machen. Wie sollte ich es ihm nun nur sagen? Ich würde Angst davor haben, wenn ich ihn finden würde, aber es musste doch auch sein.

Nun würde Edward aber wohl niemals erfahren, dass ich sein Kind bekam. Meine Hand wanderte immer wieder zu meinem Bauch und blieb dann dort liegen. Man konnte noch nichts sehen und auch nichts spüren. Das nahm ich zumindest an. Denn ich wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte schwanger zu sein. Mein Baby. Ich bereute meine Entscheidung nicht. Der Gedanke an eine Abtreibung reichte schon aus, um mich vollkommen fertig zu machen. Es war eben so, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich später damit umgehen sollte. Irgendwie war es ja doch Mord.

Einige Stunden später landete das Flugzeug schließlich am Flughafen von Port Angeles. Einem sehr kleinen Flughafen. Ich verließ das Flugzeug und ging dann direkt zur Gepäckausgabe, um meine Koffer auf die Karre zu bekommen und dann Charlie zu suchen. Ich war nun wirklich ausgesprochen nervös. Ob er ebenso reagieren würde wie Renée? Vorwurfsvoll? Mit großer Mühe schob ich die Karre mit meinem Gepäck ein Stück und sah mich dann um. Ich konnte Charlie nicht sofort entdecken und es war ja auch so, dass ich ihn eine Weile nicht gesehen hatte.

Aber dann entdeckte ich meinen Vater. Er hatte seine Uniform an, weswegen er eigentlich wirklich leicht zu erkennen war. Ja, Charlie war der Polizeichef in Forks und jeder kannte ihn. Das würde diese ganze Schwangerschaft nicht einfacher machen, aber ich war doch lieber hier, als bei meiner Mutter in Phoenix. „Hallo Dad", sagte ich leise und biss mir sofort wieder auf meine Unterlippe. Er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn ich ihn Charlie nannte und irgendwie musste ich doch einen guten Start hier hinbekommen, oder nicht?

„Bella", sagte er herzlich und nahm mich dann in den Arm. Allerdings schien er dabei auch etwas unsicher zu sein und ich wusste sehr gut, warum das so war. Wir hatten uns sehr lange nicht gesehen und nun zog ich zu ihm, weil ich schwanger war. Sicher hatte Charlie sich etwas anderes erhofft, aber nun war es eben so. Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung ebenfalls etwas unbeholfen und als er sich von mir löste, sah er mich genau an.

„Mum hat dir also alles erzählt?", fragte ich leise.

„Ja, Renée hat mir alles erzählt, Bella. Ich war schon etwas...überrascht, wenn ich ehrlich bin", sagte er. Inzwischen waren wir bei seinem Streifenwagen angekommen und er versuchte meine Koffer irgendwie in den Kofferraum zu bekommen. Dass er überrascht gewesen war, verstand ich. Damit würde ich wohl noch einige Leute überraschen.

„Ich weiß. Das kommt alles wohl auch ziemlich überraschend. Ich weiß ja nicht, was Mum dir erzählt hat, aber ich habe das sicher nicht geplant", meinte ich und seufzte. Und wieder war ich den Tränen schrecklich nahe. Charlie konnte mit Gefühlen nicht sonderlich gut umgehen, daher musste ich mich nun wohl etwas zurückhalten. „Danke, dass du mich hier wohnen lässt. Als ich Renée gesagt habe, dass ich dieses Kind will, da ist sie...", ich sprach nicht weiter. Es ging einfach nicht.

„Oh Bella. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht absichtlich gemacht hast. Ich war auch mal jung, weißt du. Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Wir machen alle Fehler und wir müssen dann eben zu unseren Fehlern stehen. Das machst du. Und ich bewundere dich dafür. Denn es wird sicher nicht leicht werden, aber ich werde dir helfen, wo ich nur kann", versprach Charlie mir und schließlich kullerte doch eine kleine Träne meine Wange hinab.

Etwas über eine halbe Stunde später waren wir schließlich bei Charlies Haus angekommen. Dieses hatten er und Renée am Anfang ihrer Ehe gekauft und Charlie hatte es nie verkauft. Ich verstand es nicht wirklich. Sicher, es hingen wohl auch gute Erinnerungen an diesem Haus, aber wieso tat er sich das an? Charlie brachte meine Koffer in mein altes Zimmer und lächelte mich dann etwas an. „Komm einfach erst mal an und ruh dich etwas aus. Ich muss gleich noch mal auf die Wache, aber abends bin ich wieder da. Ich kann Pizza mitbringen, wenn du möchtest?", schlug er vor.

Ich nickte. „Pizza hört sich sehr gut an. Bis später dann", sagte ich und Charlie schloss die Türe hinter sich. Zeit für mich war nun sehr gut. Denn die Tränen konnte ich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich ging die paar Schritte bis zum Bett und legte mich dann darauf. Hier war ich nun also. Forks hatte mich wieder. Ich hatte hier nur in etwa die ersten drei Jahre meines Lebens verbracht, danach war Renée mit Rosalie und mit mir nach Phoenix gezogen.

Meine Zukunft sah im Moment nicht besonders toll aus. Auf die neue High School freute ich mich nicht gerade und auch nicht auf die Zeit danach. Es würde wirklich verdammt hart werden, aber ich bekam dieses Kind ja auch nicht, weil es so einfach sein würde, sondern weil eine Abtreibung nicht in Frage kam und die Erinnerung an Edward ausreichte, um mir weiche Knie einzuhandeln. Nun musste ich wohl einfach abwarten und hoffen, dass ich in Forks irgendwie glücklich werden konnte und die Probleme meistern würde. Immerhin sah Charlie das alles etwas anders als Renée und wollte mir beistehen. Das beruhigte mich dann schon etwas. Dennoch, es würde keine schöne Zeit werden.


	3. Chapter 3: Schicksal?

**²All** vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr über sie gefreut und würde mich natürlich auch jetzt wieder wahnsinnig auf viele viele Reviews freuen ^-^

///

///

_There's us – Alexz Johnson_  
There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand

//

3. Kapitel – Schicksal?

Ich war nun also wirklich in Forks. Besonders erfreut war ich darüber nicht, aber mir blieb sonst auch nichts übrig. Mit dieser Schwangerschaft würde sich mein ganzes Leben verändern und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Eine Abtreibung kam für mich wirklich nicht in Frage. Die Vorstellung allein erschreckte mich gewaltig. Irgendwie war es wohl auch etwas verrückt, weil ich dieses Kind wirklich bekommen wollte, aber es gab so viele junge Mädchen, die Kinder bekamen und es gut hinbekamen. Deswegen konnte ich es auch schaffen, oder?

Charlie und ich verstanden uns wirklich gut. Nachdem er von der Wache wieder gekommen war, hatten wir Pizza gegessen und uns nebenbei irgendein Baseballspiel angeschaut. Ich war zwar kein besonderer Fan von dieser Sportart, aber so schlimm war es nun auch nicht. Immerhin war das hier für meinen Vater auch nicht besonders leicht und ich musste es ihm nicht schwerer machen als es eh schon war. Nein, ich war ihm so unheimlich dankbar, dass er mich hier haben wollte, dass ich dafür gar keine Worte fand. Wieso hatte ich all die Jahre keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt? Nur, weil er in dieser Stadt lebte, die ich nicht leiden konnte?

Ich wusste nicht mehr, warum wir keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten. Vielleicht war Renée etwas daran schuld, aber jetzt zählte das alles nicht mehr. Nun wusste ich wieder, dass ich Charlie mochte und er ein toller Dad war und, dass ich ihn wirklich vermisst hatte. Der Abend war schnell vergangen und danach war ich einfach nur noch in mein Bett gekrochen. Charlie hatte mich an der High School schon angemeldet und morgen würde ich meinen ersten Tag dort haben. Ein Auto hatte er mir auch gekauft. Ich fand es etwas überflüssig und schämte mich fast, weil ich in den Jahren keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hatte und er mich nun so gut behandelte.

Als ich am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte die Morgenübelkeit gleich wieder Besitz von mir ergriffen. Das war wirklich eine der weniger erfreulichen Seiten dieser Schwangerschaft. Einige Minuten später hatte ich mich angezogen und war dann nach unten verschwunden. Charlie war schon bei der Arbeit und das hieß, dass ich wenigstens zu niemandem sprechen musste. So früh am Morgen war ich nicht gerade gesprächig und meine Laune hielt sich auch in Grenzen. Das lag nicht an der Schwangerschaft. Das war bei mir schon immer so gewesen.

Die Straßen von Forks waren um diese Zeit nicht besonders belebt, allerdings war es wohl eher so, dass hier nie besonders viel los war. Forks war eben eine Kleinstadt und Staus gab es hier eher nicht. Nein, dass wäre wohl ein ziemliches Wunder. Den Weg zur High School hatte ich ziemlich schnell gefunden, was mich schon etwas wunderte. Vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude hielt ich an und stieg dann aus und trat in das Innere. Sicher wussten die Leute schon, dass Chief Swans Tochter nun bei ihm leben würde.

Ich atmete tief ein und trat an eine ältere Dame heran. „Ich bin Isabella Swan und ich bräuchte meinen Stundenplan", teilte ich ihr mit und ich konnte praktisch sehen, wann es in ihrem Hirn ‚klick' machte und sie mich erkannte. Die Leute in dieser Stadt hatten mich nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war und nun würde ich sie sehr bald damit schockieren, dass ich ein Kind bekam. Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass man hier noch mehr reden würde als in Phoenix. Einfach, weil die Dinge sich hier schneller herum sprachen.

„Ah Isabella. Einen Moment...", murmelte sie und wühlte dann in einem Stapel von verschiedenen Papieren herum. Diese Schule schien wirklich unheimlich gut organisiert zu sein. Die Sekretärin reichte mir meinen Stundenplan und erklärte mir dann noch einige Dinge. Jeder Lehrer musste auf diesem einen Zettel unterschreiben und am Ende des Schultages sollte ich diesen wieder bei ihr vorbei bringen. Ich nickte und fuhr mit meinem Auto dann auf das Parkdeck, da ich den Truck nicht vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude stehen lassen konnte.

Mein erster Schultag an dieser wunderbaren Schule. Voller Vorfreude ging ich zu dem Klassenraum, welcher auf meinem Stundenplan stand und unterhielt mich kurz mit dem Lehrer. Er unterzeichnete den Zettel und ich setzte mich möglichst weit hinten hin. Sofort drehte sich ein blondhaariger Junge zu mir um und sah mich interessiert an. Ich zog nur verwundert meine Augenbraue hoch und wusste nicht, wie ich weiter reagieren sollte. Waren die Jungs hier alle so? Wer auch immer er war, er schien unserer Sprache nicht wirklich mächtig zu sein.

„Bist du Isabella Swan?", fragte er und bei dieser Frage stöhnte ich genervt auf. Es war wohl wirklich keinem entgangen, dass ich heute meinen ersten Tag hatte.

„Ja, die bin ich...", antwortete ich und sah den Jungen immer noch verwirrt an. Was wollte er bitte von mir? Was lief in dieser Kleinstadt nur falsch?

„Ich bin Mike Newton. Und ich denke, die ganze Stadt weiß inzwischen, dass du nun hier wohnst...also was ich meine...falls du Hilfe brauchst oder einen Klassenraum nicht findest, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen", bot er an und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Ich nickte und er drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Hatte er gerade versucht mit mir zu flirten? Diese Erkenntnis schockierte mich etwas. Mich wollte er sicher nicht daten. Nicht, wenn er erfuhr, dass er dann auch mit einem Kind leben musste, das nicht einmal von ihm war. Pff, die Jungs hier schienen wirklich eigenartig zu sein. Die nächsten Stunden vergingen sehr schnell und ich hatte einige weitere Leute kennen gelernt. Mit einer Jessica hatte ich zwei Kurse und ein Mädchen namens Angela mochte ich wirklich gerne. Vor allem, weil sie ruhiger war und man nicht immer etwas sagen musste.

In der Cafeteria kaufe ich mir einen Saft und ein Sandwich und setzte mich dann neben Angela. Ich saß wirklich gerne neben ihr, weil es angenehmer war und sie mich nicht alle zwei Sekunden mit irgendwelchen Fragen belagerte. Bei den anderen war das leider nicht der Fall. Als sich Jessica dann auch noch zu uns setzte, wusste ich, dass das mit den Fragen weiter gehen würde. Seufzend biss ich von meinem Sandwich ab und da schleuderte Jess mir auch schon die erste Frage entgegen.

„Und Bella, wieso bist du hier? Ich meine, wieso bist du zu deinem Vater gezogen?", wollte sie wissen und sah mich dabei ziemlich genau an. Sie schien eine sehr neugierige Person zu sein und sie war eindeutig die Letzte, der ich die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Oh ja, ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie ein Plappermaul war und dann innerhalb einer Stunde die ganze Schule wissen würde, dass Isabella Swan schwanger war und deswegen zu ihrem Vater gezogen war.

„Meine Mutter hat vor einer Weile wieder geheiratet und seitdem hat sie sich ziemlich verändert. Ich mag ihren neuen Ehemann nicht besonders...", meinte ich und dachte kurz nach. Ich war keine gute Lügnerin und damit man mir das nicht sofort anmerkte, musste ich versuchen, weit an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Und diese Dinge stimmten allesamt. „Deswegen bin ich nun hier", beendete ich meinen Satz und hoffte, dass sie nicht noch mehr Fragen hatte.

„Mh… verstehe", murmelte sie und war dann wirklich für einige Minuten ruhig. Das war gut. So konnte ich mein Sandwich in Ruhe aufessen und dann auch etwas trinken. Diese Schule war genauso schlimm, wie ich es vermutet hatte. Es gab sehr wenige Schüler und deswegen wusste nun jeder, dass ich heute meinen ersten Tag hatte. Die ganzen Blicke mochte ich nicht. Es war, als würde mich jeder erkennen und ich hasste es, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. So sehr und nun musste ich das hier überstehen.

Aber ich war ja selbst schuld! Ich hatte diese Nacht mit Edward verbracht und mich schwängern lassen. Nun musste ich diese neue Situation eben so gut wie möglich meistern. Und irgendwie würde ich das schon schaffen. Jessica fing auf einmal zu kichern an und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte ich mein Wasser verschüttet oder was war auf einmal so lustig? „Jessica? Was ist los?", fragte ich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Angela, die genauso ratlos zu sein schien wie ich.

„Edward Cullen beobachtet dich", meinte sie und kicherte weiter. Bei ihrem Satz verschluckte ich mich. Das lag jedoch vor allem an dem Namen. _Edward._ Edward, Edward, Edward. Sofort rauschten die Bilder der Nacht mit meinem Edward wieder in meinen Kopf und ich schloss einen Moment lang meine Augen. Das konnte nicht sein. Es war einfach nur ein Zufall. Vermutlich war der Name eben doch etwas moderner, als ich geglaubt hatte. „Mh… merkwürdig. Er zeigt sonst nicht mehr viel Interesse an den Mädchen hier", fügte sie hinzu und klang etwas gekränkt.

Ich musste sie nicht ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass ihr das nicht gefiel. Scheinbar hatte sie selbst Interesse an diesem Edward und war abgeblitzt. Ganz vorsichtig sah ich ihn nun an und dann blieb mein Herz wirklich stehen. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Nein, nein, nein. Oh, in was für eine verdammte Stadt hatte es mich da nur verschlagen? Der Name Edward war doch nicht so beliebt. Der Junge, der mich dort ansah, war _mein Edward._ Der Vater von meinem ungeborenen Kind.

Instinktiv ließ ich meine rechte Hand zu meinem Bauch wandern und starrte dann auf die Tischplatte. Er hatte mich gesehen und vermutlich hatte er mich auch erkannt, falls er die Nacht nicht schon vergessen hatte. Ja, konnte ich das so genau sagen? Vielleicht hatte ich mich damals ja einfach geirrt und er war doch kein so toller Kerl und machte so etwas andauernd? Oder ich redete mir nun nur etwas ein. Ausgerechnet hier schien Edward zu wohnen. Das war doch klar. Diese kleine Stadt war verflucht.

Angela sah mich besorgt an und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Bella? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie leise und ich sah sie nun an. Vermutlich deutete sie meine Hand auf meinem Bauch etwas anders. Kein Wunder. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass ich schwanger war und gerade den Vater von meinem Baby ausfindig gemacht hatte.

„Ähm nein. Mir ist nur etwas schlecht. Ich denke das liegt einfach nur daran, dass dieser Tag so aufregend ist. Es geht mir gut, wirklich, Angela", versicherte ich ihr und trank dann einen Schluck von meinem Wasser. Ich traute mich nicht mehr, zu Edward zu sehen. Immer wieder erinnerte ich mich an diese eine Nacht. Und das war nun wirklich nicht gut. Ein Teil von mir wollte einfach nur zu Edward, aber auch nun kannte ich ihn nicht wirklich.

Einige Minuten später machten wir uns auf den Weg zu unserer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Biologie. Der Lehrer unterzeichnete das Papier und meinte dann, dass ich mich auf den freien Platz ganz hinten setzen sollte. Noch ahnte ich nicht, wer mein Banknachbar sein würde. Als ich mich herumdrehte und die Klasse ansah, machte mein Herz erneut einen Sprung, der gar nicht gut an. Der einzige freie Platz war neben Edward. Nun schienen Edward und ich auch noch einen Kurs zusammen zu haben.

Ich nahm den ganzen Mut zusammen, den ich aufbringen konnte und ging dann nach hinten. Immerhin schaffte ich den Weg, ohne zu stolpern, das war doch zumindest ein guter Anfang. Etwas unsicher setzte ich mich auf den Platz neben Edward und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Ich legte meine Sachen auf den Tisch und dann hörte ich seine liebliche Stimme wieder.

„Hallo Bella", sagte er leise und ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir. Entweder, er konnte sich von damals an meinen Namen erinnern oder er hatte ihn nur irgendwo aufgeschnappt. Immerhin schien jeder meinen Namen zu kennen. Hinsehen oder nicht hinsehen war nun die Frage? Zwei Sekunden später drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm herum und versank sofort wieder in seinen grünen Augen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Endlich hatte ich ihn gefunden. Das machte mich aber auch sehr nervös.

Der Lehrer begann mit seinem Unterricht und keiner der anderen Schüler schien auf mich und Edward zu achten. Was sollte ich nun nur machen? Der Vater von meinem Baby saß neben mir und ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Irgendwann würde ich es ihm erzählen müssen. Selbst, wenn ich es irgendwie nicht wollte, ich musste es machen. Ja, ich hatte ihn doch finden wollen, damit ich es ihm endlich sagen konnte und nun wo ich ihn gefunden hatte, brachte ich nicht ein Wort heraus.

Edward schien ebenfalls zu überlegen, was er nun sagen sollte. Seine Hand griff unter dem Tisch nach meiner, aber ich entzog sie ihm sofort wieder. Wenn ich das nun richtig deutete, dann schien er sich doch an mich zu erinnern. Ansonsten würde diese Geste doch gar keinen Sinn machen. Er verzog seinen Mund ein wenig und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du weg...", murmelte er so leise, dass nur ich seine Worte verstehen konnte. Mit einer Hand strich er sich durch seine Haare und sah mich dann durchdringend an.

Edward erinnerte sich an mich und an diese Nacht. Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, aber es gelang mir einfach noch nicht. Sicher, ich konnte ihm wohl sagen, warum ich einfach verschwunden war, aber dann müsste ich ihm auch bald sagen, dass ich nun sein Kind in meinem Bauch trug. Und dazu war ich noch nicht bereit. Ich wollte Edward erst kennen lernen und heraus finden, ob ich ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Bella? Wieso bist du einfach verschwunden? Hat diese Nacht dir nicht gefallen oder habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gemacht?", wollte er nun wissen und sprach wieder ebenso leise und klang fast etwas verzweifelt. Oh, er schien wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Mein Herz machte einen unerklärlichen Sprung und ich wurde etwas rot. Dieser wunderbare Mann erinnerte sich wirklich an mich! An die unscheinbare Bella Swan.

Langsam schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Nein, Edward. Nein. Daran lag es nicht. Wirklich nicht", hauchte ich und schloss meine Augen. Diese Nacht war die Beste meines Lebens gewesen und ich bereute sie auch nicht, aber wir konnten hier nun unmöglich darüber reden. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass irgendjemand mithörte und erfuhr, dass ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte. „Können wir später darüber reden? Bitte, Edward", bat ich ihn und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Später würde ich es ihm erklären, aber nicht in diesem Klassenraum.

Edward schien nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken. Er nickte und lächelte. „Okay, lass uns später darüber reden. Diese Klasse ist wohl wirklich der falsche Ort", stellte er fest und grinste mich schief an. Ein wunderbares Grinsen, das mir erneut die Sprache verschlug. Seine Wirkung auf mich hatte sich nicht verändert. Ich fand ihn immer noch atemberaubend und bezaubernd. Seine Lippen luden zum Küssen ein und das hätte ich nun auch am liebsten gemacht. Der Gedanke ließ mich erröten und ich sah stur nach vorne.

Die Stunde verging relativ schnell. Edward und ich wechselten nur noch wenige Worte und als ich erneut auf meinen Stundenplan sah, erkannte ich, dass ich nun noch Sport hatte. Sport! Sicher würde ich mir dabei etwas brechen oder irgendjemanden zu Boden schleudern – nicht absichtlich. Ich war sportlich einfach nicht sehr begabt und eine gerade Strecke reichte aus, und ich landete auf meiner Nase. Edward sah, dass ich mein Gesicht verzog und es schien ihn etwas zu amüsieren.

„Du magst Sport nicht gerade, oder?", nahm er an und ging mit mir zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er begleitete mich bis zu Turnhalle und ich nickte.

„Nicht wirklich. Falls ich nachher nicht mehr rauskomme, habe ich mir etwas gebrochen", murmelte ich und seufzte. Nachher musste ich mit Edward reden und ihm erklären, weswegen ich damals einfach aus dem Hotelzimmer verschwunden war.

Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und er strich mit ihr kurz über meine Wange. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Was machte er da? Oh Gott, was machte er nur mit mir? Allem Anschein nach, schien er wirklich kein so ein übler Kerl zu sein, aber vielleicht war das ja auch seine Masche? Ich wusste es nicht, aber seine Finger brachten meine Haut zum glühen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Bella", sagte er und verschwand dann. „Ich warte auf dem Parkplatz auf dich!", rief er und verschwand dann langsam. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis ich mich loseisen und in die Turnhalle gehen konnte. Ich sollte auf mich aufpassen. Das war kein schlechter Tipp. Nun wo ich schwanger war, schon gar nicht. Der Sportunterricht war genauso schlimm, wie ich es vermutet hatte. Immerhin durfte ich heute noch zusehen und musste mich selbst nicht sportlich betätigen. Gut für meine Mitschüler, noch viel besser für mich und mein Kind.

Allerdings hieß das Ende dieser Stunde auch, dass ich nun in wenigen Minuten wieder mit Edward reden würde. Und ich freute mich darauf. Mein Herz schlug erneut schneller und ich fühlte mich sehr komisch. Ich nahm meine Sachen und ging dann sehr langsam zum Parkplatz. Vielleicht würde er ja gar nicht warten? Aber dem war natürlich nicht so. Als ich mich auf dem Parkdeck umsah, konnte ich ihn bei einem silberfarbenen Volvo entdecken. Er lehnte an der Fahrertüre und wartete eindeutig auf mich.

Langsam ging ich auf Edward zu und als er mich dann sah, bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Du scheinst dir nichts gebrochen zu haben", erkannte er, als ich vor ihm stand. Ich nickte einfach nur. Nun würde der etwas schwerere Teil der Unterhaltung anfangen. Von der Schwangerschaft musste ich Edward nun ja auch noch nichts erzählen. Im Moment sah man es mir noch nicht an und ich konnte mir bis dahin gut überlegen, wie ich es ihm sagen würde.

„Ich musste heute noch nicht mitmachen", erklärte ich und lächelte etwas. Edward hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie ungeschickt ich wirklich war. Wie auch? Wir hatten uns einige Stunden gekannt und dann sofort miteinander geschlafen. Und am Morgen danach hatte ich mich einfach verzogen, weil es mir so schrecklich peinlich gewesen war. Keiner hatte erahnen können, dass ich schwanger werden würde und dann ausgerechnet in Forks wieder auf Edward treffen würde.

„Okay, reden wir?", meinte ich etwas nervös und sah ihn an. Es brachte doch überhaupt nichts, wenn wir ewig um den heißen Brei herum redeten. Ich ging nun auf dieselbe High School wie der Vater von meinem Kind und irgendwann würde ich es ihm sagen müssen. Leicht würde es natürlich nicht werden. Nun würden Edward und ich aber nur über die Nacht reden. Das ich sein Kind bekam, musste er nicht sofort erfahren.

„Ja, lass uns reden", sagte Edward und öffnete dann die Beifahrertüre seines Volvos für mich. Ich stieg ein und wenige Sekunden später saß Edward schon auf dem Sitz neben mir und sah mich an. Wartete er darauf, dass ich etwas sagte?

„Bella? Warum bist du damals einfach verschwunden? Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erklären. Du wolltest das doch, oder? Sag, dass ich nichts Falsches gemacht habe", flüsterte er und sah fast etwas unglücklich aus. Einige Sekunden lang sah ich nur in seine Augen und biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht hätte ich bei ihm bleiben sollen? Edward schien wirklich keiner dieser Kerle zu sein, die jede Nacht mit einem anderen Mädchen verbrachten.

„Edward, du hast nichts Falsch gemacht und ich wollte das wirklich. Es war...unglaublich", hauchte ich und lief rot an. Aber das entsprach der Wahrheit. Diese Nacht war einfach nur unglaublich gewesen. Einen Vergleich hatte ich zwar nicht, aber den wollte ich auch gar nicht haben. Edward war irgendwie alles, was ich brauchte und wollte. Doch sicher war ich mir auch nicht. „Aber es war mir so peinlich. Sieh mal...wir haben uns doch kaum gekannt und ich habe mit dir geschlafen. Ich bin keines dieser Mädchen!", sagte ich ernst und senkte meinen Blick.

Edwards Hand griff erneut nach meiner, doch diesmal entzog ich sie ihm nicht. Ich ließ sie genau dort und ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl durchfuhr mich. Ja, es fühlte sich gut an und ich sehnte mich nach mehr. Doch dieser Wunsch nach mehr hatte mich schon in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten gebracht. „Gut...denn diese Nacht war wirklich mehr als unglaublich, Bella", stimmte er mir zu und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Hand. „Ich habe dich auch nicht für eines dieser Mädchen gehalten. Du hast mich einfach nur verzaubert...aber ich habe dich nicht so gesehen", versicherte Edward mir.

Ich hatte ihn verzaubert? Diese Worte überraschten mich wirklich. So etwas war ziemlich neu für mich. Sicher, ein paar Jungs hatten zwar schon Interesse an mir gezeigt, aber ich war mir niemals sicher gewesen, wie ernst es ihnen gewesen war. Mit Mike war ich einige Monate zusammen gewesen, aber geliebt hatte ich ihn doch nie. Sowieso schienen die Mikes dieser Welt auf mich zu stehen. Auch dieser Mike Newton schien mit mir geflirtet zu haben, doch wirklich Erfolg hatte bisher nur Edward. Ziemlich großen Erfolg.

„Lass uns doch einfach von vorne anfangen, Bella. Lass uns so tun, als hätten wir uns heute zum ersten Mal gesehen", schlug er nun vor und ich sah ihn an. So tun, als hätten wir uns zuvor noch nie gesehen? Wusste er eigentlich, wie schwer das für mich sein würde? Meine Gedanken wanderten viel zu oft zu dieser einen Nacht und wenn ich den Blick auf seine Lippen richtete, wollte ich sie nur küssen. Aber vermutlich war es auch ein guter Vorschlag. Ich würde ihn kennen lernen können und herausfinden, ob ich ihm von dem Kind erzählen wollte.

Eigentlich wollte ich es ihm wirklich sagen. Er musste es erfahren. Ich konnte in dieser kleinen Stadt doch nicht sein Kind zur Welt bringen und es geheim halten. Was, wenn das Baby ihm ähnlich sehen würde? Nein, diese Schwangerschaft konnte ich unmöglich vor ihm verbergen. Nicht ewig. Einige Wochen blieben mir noch und das war wirklich gut. Doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Meinung über Edward sich in diesen Wochen verändern würde. Ich mochte ihn, sehr sogar und er war wirklich nett. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihm eher noch vollkommen verfallen.

„Okay, lass uns von vorne anfangen. Willst du mir nicht etwas über dich erzählen?", fragte ich ihn und lächelte. Ja, ich wollte Edward wirklich kennen lernen. Ich wollte mehr über den Vater von meinem Kind erfahren. Unbedingt.

Lächelnd sah Edward mich an und sprach dann. „Meinen Namen kennst du ja schon. Ich bin 18 Jahre alt und gehe auf dieselbe High School wie du. Ich habe einen älteren Bruder, namens Emmett und meine nervige beste Freundin Alice wirst du vermutlich auch bald kennen lernen. Mein Vater arbeitet hier im Krankenhaus als Arzt und meine Mutter restauriert alte Gebäude", sagte er und fuhr dann mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ich denke für den Anfang reicht das, oder? Dann bist du nun wohl an der Reihe, Bella", erkannte Edward und grinste mich an.

Ja, jetzt war ich an der Reihe. „Mein richtiger Name ist Isabella, aber ich bevorzuge Bella und ich bin ebenfalls 18 Jahre alt und heute war mein erster Tag an dieser High School. Ich habe eine ältere Schwester mit dem Namen Rosalie. Unsere Eltern haben sich vor 15 Jahren scheiden lassen und seitdem haben wir bei Renée gelebt. Charlie kennst du vermutlich. Ich nehme an, dass ihn hier jeder kennt", murmelte ich und seufzte. Den Chief kannte jeder. Bestimmt sogar.

Edward nickte. „Ich habe Chief Swan schon einige Male gesehen. Allerdings war mein Verhalten immer vorbildlich", erwiderte er grinsend.

Das war schon mal eine gute Sache. Dann hatte mein Vater hoffentlich nichts gegen Edward. Denn irgendwann würde er eindeutig erfahren, dass er der Vater von meinem Kind war. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, ob er ihn dann immer noch mögen würde. Mein Vater ging viel besser mit der Schwangerschaft um, aber dennoch...ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass er den Jungen, der seine Tochter geschwängert hatte, dann noch besonders mögen würde. Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Alle Väter waren irgendwie gleich.

„Darf ich dich fragen, wieso du zu deinem Vater nach Forks gezogen bist?", fragte Edward mich nun und sah mich neugierig an. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller und ich versuchte mich wirklich an die Geschichte zu erinnern, die ich während des Mittagessens auch Jessica erzählt hatte. Die Wahrheit konnte ich ihm nicht sagen – noch nicht. Später, aber nicht jetzt. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht einfach sagen, dass ich hier war, weil er mich in dieser einen Nacht geschwängert hatte!

„Meine Mutter ist seit einer Weile wieder verheiratet und sie hat sich seitdem sehr verändert. Und ich mag Phil nicht besonders. Er ist der neue Ehemann meiner Mutter. Ich mochte ihn nie, aber sie findet irgendetwas an ihm...sagen wir, es ist einfach besser so", erzählte ich und seufzte. „Außerdem ist Charlie ein toller Vater. Aber ich hatte in den letzten Jahren kaum Kontakt zu ihm. Ich habe also irgendwie einiges gut zu machen. Er verdient eine bessere Tochter", murmelte ich. Das stimmte.

„Verstehe. Das war sicherlich nicht leicht für dich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Charlie dich sehr gerne hat. Die ganze Stadt weiß, dass du wieder hier bist und er sagt nur gute Dinge von dir", sagte Edward nun und ich hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Charlie redete mit den Leuten hier über mich?

„Mh… vermutlich. Was meinst du damit, dass er nur gute Dinge über mich erzählt?" Nun war ich wirklich neugierig.

„Ich hab neulich im Supermarkt mitbekommen, wie er mit jemandem über dich geredet hat. Gestern glaube ich war es. Er ist ziemlich stolz auf dich und er liebt dich, Bella", antwortete Edward.

Oh ja, Charlie war bestimmt wahnsinnig stolz auf mich. Obwohl er die Schwangerschaft ja scheinbar besser aufgenommen hatte als meine Mutter, vermutete ich nicht, dass er sich deswegen gefreut hatte. Ich war immer noch seine Tochter und als Vater konnte er sich wohl kaum freuen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie sich von irgendeinem Jungen hatte schwängern lassen. Deswegen war er bestimmt nicht stolz auf mich, aber das er mich liebte, wusste ich.

Jetzt fiel mein Blick auf die Uhr und ich war etwas geschockt. Wir hatten mindestens eine Stunde in seinem Wagen gesessen und geredet. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah und mich auf dem Parkplatz umsah, erkannte ich, dass außer unseren beiden Autos keines mehr da war. Dunkel wurde es auch schon. Ich blickte wieder zu Edward und lächelte. „Ich denke, ich muss langsam nach Hause. Charlie soll sich keine Sorgen machen", meinte ich. Obwohl ich auch nicht genau wusste, ob er nicht noch arbeiten war, konnte es wirklich nicht schaden, wenn ich nun langsam zu seinem Haus fuhr.

Edward nickte und erneut glitt seine Hand zu meiner Wange und strich kurz über sie. Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich musste mich wirklich von ihm losreisen, um nicht einfach hier zu bleiben. „Bis morgen, Bella. Fahr vorsichtig", hauchte er und nahm seine Hand wieder von meiner Wange.

„Bis morgen, Edward." Damit stieg ich aus seinem Wagen und ging vorsichtig zu meinem. Ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein heutiger Schultag so aufregend werden würde. Die ersten Stunden waren alles andere als aufregend gewesen. Als ich dann aber Edward erblickt hatte, hatte sich das schlagartig verändert. Einige Minuten später war ich bei Charlies Haus angekommen und als ich es betrat, roch es leicht verbrannt.

Versuchte Charlie zu kochen? Scheinbar ja und er schien kein guter Koch zu sein. Ich eilte in die Küche und nahm einen Topf vom Herd, dessen Inhalt nicht wirklich definierbar war. „Oh ich denke, wir bestellen wieder eine Pizza und ab morgen koche ich. Ist das okay?", bot ich Charlie an und lächelte. Er ließ mich doch schon bei sich wohnen, da musste ich irgendetwas machen. Und mein Vater schien nicht der geborene Koch zu sein.

„Einverstanden", sagte Charlie und ging dann auch schon ins Wohnzimmer. Zwei Stunden später hatten wir gegessen und ich entschied mich noch dazu, Rose anzurufen und ihr von dem heutigen Tag zu erzählen. Sie war die Einzige, die die volle Geschichte kannte und ich musste einfach mit ihr reden. Dringend. Also wählte ich ihre Nummer und wartete einige Sekunden.

„Bella! Gott sei Dank. Geht es dir gut?", hörte ich sofort.

„Es geht mir gut, Rose. Wirklich. So schlimm ist es in Forks nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn man mal von dem Regen absieht", versicherte ich ihr und hörte sie seufzen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Renée dich zu unserem Vater abgeschoben hat. Ich fasse es wirklich nicht. Und Bella...wir reden hier von Forks. Es kann nur schlimm sein", Rosalie mochte diese Stadt noch weniger als ich.

„Es ist besser so. Charlie hat viel besser reagiert. Ich bin irgendwie froh, dass ich nun hier bin. Und du wirst niemals glauben, wenn ich heute in der Schule entdeckt habe."

„Schwesterherz. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, also sag es doch einfach."

Ich sah mich kurz im Gang um und versicherte mich, dass Charlie nicht zuhörte. Doch er schlief immer noch auf der Couch. Nachher würde ich ihn aufwecken müssen. „Edward. Ich habe Edward gefunden. Er wohnt hier. In Forks!"

„Oh mein Gott. Er wohnt in Forks? Wow, also das ist wirklich verrückt. Hast du es ihm etwa schon gesagt, Bella?"

„Nein! Wo denkst du hin, Rose. Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach sagen, dass ich sein Kind bekomme! Wir haben uns unterhalten..."

„Wieso nicht? Es ist doch so. Bella? Du solltest dich nicht in ihn verlieben. Das hört sich schwer danach an. Hat er sich überhaupt an dich erinnert?"

Ich sollte mich wirklich nicht in Edward verlieben, aber ich war auf dem besten Weg und das erkannte meine Schwester sogar am Telefon. „Er hat sich an mich erinnert und du kannst mir glauben, dass er kein Schwein ist."

„Oh Bella. Selbst wenn er nett ist. Du musst es ihm sagen. Und versuch es einfach."

„Okay, Rose. Ich ruf dich morgen Abend wieder an. Bis dann." Wir legten beide auf und ich weckte Charlie auf und ging dann selber in mein Bett. Wie sollte ich das nur schaffen? Mich nicht in ihn zu verlieben hörte sich schwer an. Sehr schwer, weil ich Edward toll fand und mich auch nun wieder nach ihm sehnte.


	4. Chapter 4: Gefühle

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr etwas länger warten musstet, aber mein PC wollte nicht so ganz wie ich. Der neue und schicke Laptop (yay xD) sollte mich allerdings nicht so schnell im Stich lassen ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt an mein Review. Ich würde mich wie immer sehr darüber freuen.

///

///

_A moment like this – Leona Lewis_  
A Moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

///

4. Kapitel – Gefühle

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo das alles enden sollte. Mein Leben hatte sich in den letzten Wochen wirklich sehr verändert und das alles wegen einer einzigen Nacht. Eine Nacht, die die beste in meinem ganzen Leben gewesen war. Allerdings hatte sie mein Leben auch auf eine Weise verändert, die mir viel Angst machte. Während der ganzen Nacht hatte ich darüber nachgedacht. Dass Edward gerade in dieser Stadt lebte, war schon ein ziemlicher Zufall. Anders konnte man das gar nicht ausdrücken. Meine Mutter schickte mich wegen meiner Schwangerschaft nach Forks und damit auch in die Arme des Mannes, der mich geschwängert hatte.

Meine Gefühle zu Edward verwirrten mich wirklich. Erst einmal musste ich mir wohl darüber klar werden, was ich wirklich für ihn empfand. Anziehend fand ich ihn auf jeden Fall, sonst hätte ich damals wohl auch nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Seine ganze Art hatte etwas an sich, was mir die Sprache verschlug und mich vollkommen verrückt machte. Leicht war das alles nicht. Ich bekam sein Kind und zugleich sollte ich mir darüber klar werden, was ich für ihn empfand. Und irgendwie musste ich ihm auch noch sagen, dass er Vater wurde. Oh, die nächsten Wochen würden grausam werden.

Als ich heute am Morgen die Küche betrat, war mein Vater immer noch zu Hause. „Morgen Charlie", sagte ich und nahm mir eine Schüssel und kippte einige Cornflakes hinein. Charlie war wirklich genauso wie ich. Am Morgen war er nicht sonderlich gesprächig und das bemerkte man ziemlich schnell.

„Morgen Bella", meinte er und faltete die Zeitung zusammen und sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe dir für heute Abend einen Termin beim Frauenarzt in Port Angeles gemacht. Soweit ich weiß, warst du ja noch nicht bei einem Arzt oder?", vermutete er und ich nickte.

„Gut, und da du das Kind bekommen möchtest, solltest du dich auf jeden Fall durchchecken lassen." Nun stand Charlie auf und stellte seinen Teller in die Spüle.

„Die Adresse liegt neben dem Telefon", sagte er noch und verabschiedete sich dann. Charlie hatte natürlich Recht. Da ich das Kind bekommen wollte, musste ich mich auf jeden Fall von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen. Ich ging zum Telefon, steckte den Zettel mit der Adresse ein und verließ dann das Haus. Was ich dort sah, überraschte mich wirklich. Hinter meinem Truck stand ein silberfarbener Volvo. Und ich kannte diesen Volvo. Es war Edwards Auto. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und da stieg mein Engel mit dem bronzefarbenen Haar aus.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah Edward einfach nur an. Was machte er um diese Zeit hier? Edward ging auf mich zu und sah mich dann mit diesem unschlagbaren Lächeln an. „Morgen Bella. Soll ich dich zur Schule mitnehmen?", bot er an und ich war sprachlos. Scheinbar oder ziemlich offensichtlich, war er extra hier vorbei gekommen, um mich mit zu nehmen. Irgendwie fand ich es wirklich toll. Mit Edward zur Schule zu fahren, würde sicher toll sein.

„Ähm ja. Sicher, wieso nicht?", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. Es schien so, als fühlte nicht nur ich mich zu ihm hingezogen, sondern auch er sich zu mir. Was sollte ich nur machen? Was sollte ich machen, falls wir uns wieder näher kamen? Ich glaubte nun nicht, dass Edward es nur auf Sex abgesehen hatte. Wirklich nicht, aber wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte mit ihm zu schlafen, dann wollte ich ihm am liebsten sofort um den Hals fallen.

Edward öffnete die Beifahrertür für mich, ich stieg ein und dann saß Edward auch schon wieder neben mir. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er mich und lächelte mich freundlich an.

Auch das war keine so einfache Frage. Denn im Grunde hatte ich nicht so gut geschlafen und das alles wegen ihm. Sollte ich ihm das so sagen? Einen Moment lang dachte ich wirklich darüber nach. Doch ich wusste nicht, was ich wirklich für ihn empfand, deswegen wäre es wohl noch nicht so gut. „Es geht so. Ich hab mir über einige Dinge so meine Gedanken gemacht...frag lieber nicht wieso. Und du? Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?", wollte ich wissen.

Edward nickte und ging dann wirklich nicht weiter auf meine Antwort ein. Ich war ihm dafür wirklich dankbar. Von der Schwangerschaft konnte ich ihm nun einfach noch nicht erzählen und auch nicht davon, dass ich vielleicht mehr für ihn empfand. „Ich habe ganz gut geschlafen", sagte er und grinste mich an. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du eine Rolle in meinem Traum gespielt hast", flüsterte er und ich erstarrte.

Während ich mich mit Gefühlsbekundungen zurück hielt, schien Edward das nicht zu tun. Hatte er wirklich gerade gesagt, dass ich eine Rolle in seinem Traum gespielt hatte? Das war...schmeichelhaft? Verrückt? Wunderbar? Von allem etwas. „Oh", machte ich und war mir nicht sicher, ob es nun wirklich gut oder schlecht war. „Du hast von mir geträumt? Aber...ich verstehe das nicht", gestand ich und sah ihn an. Sein Blick glitt zu mir, obwohl er doch viel lieber auf die Fahrbahn achten sollte.

Edward nickte. „Ja, Bella. Ich habe von dir geträumt", bestätigte er und sah nun endlich wieder auf die Fahrbahn. Mehr sagte er zunächst jedoch nicht. Im Moment wusste ich noch nicht genau, was ich mir darüber vorstellen sollte. Edward hatte also von mir geträumt. „Ich mag dich wirklich und du gehst mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Seit ich dich gestern in der Schule gesehen habe, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken", fuhr er fort, sah mich dabei aber nicht an.

Dieses Geständnis war nicht gerade das, was ich erwartet hatte. Im Grunde hatte ich gar nichts erwartet. Es ging also nicht nur mir so. Und dennoch...ich wusste kaum, was ich dazu nun sagen sollte. Wenn ich nun sagen würde, dass es mir nicht anders ging, würde es nur noch komplizierter werden. Und es war schon schwierig genug, weil er nichts von dem Baby wusste. Wir konnten uns nun doch nicht annähern? Wäre das nicht so, als würde ich ihm etwas sehr wichtig vorenthalten und wenn man jemanden wirklich mochte, dann hatte man keine Geheimnisse, aber ich hatte eines.

„Du musst darauf nichts antworten. Ich wollte es nur einfach gesagt haben. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich dich bisher kaum kenne, aber es ist einfach so...du bedeutest mir wahnsinnig viel", antwortete er und sah mich kurz an.

Doch ich wollte antworten. Das wollte ich wirklich, auch, wenn ich nun noch nicht genau wusste, was ich sagen sollte. „Edward...ich mag dich auch und ich habe oft an diese Nacht gedacht. Und irgendwie geht es mir seit gestern genauso. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen, weil ich unentwegt an dich gedacht habe", gestand ich und lief rot an. Nicht nur, dass ich ihm nun gesagt hatte, dass ich oft an diese Nacht gedacht hatte, nun hatte ich ihm auch gesagt, dass ich ihn mochte.

Eine von Edwards Händen löste sich vom Lenkrad und ergriff die meine. Doch sein Blick verweilte auf der Straße. „Mh… ich weiß genau was du meinst. Diese Nacht war...unglaublich", sprach er und seine Stimme klang dabei ein wenig heiser.

Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht ließen Edward auch nicht kalt. Diese Nacht war mehr als unglaublich gewesen. Niemals zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich so etwas erlebt und nun war ich Edward wieder so nahe. Lebte sogar in derselben Stadt und es war schwer, nicht mehr zu wollen. Nur eine weitere Nacht. Ich schloss meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf an die Kopfstütze des Sitzes. Nun wo er meine Hand in seiner hielt, erschien es mir so, als könnte ich mich sogar noch besser an die Einzelheiten erinnern. Edwards Lippen an meinen, seine Hände an meinen Schenkeln...ich stöhnte leise auf und lief noch etwas röter an.

An diese Dinge sollte ich in seiner Gegenwart wohl besser nicht denken. Sonst würde ich ihm am Ende doch noch um den Hals fallen und das wollte ich nicht. Nun ja, irgendwie wollte ich es schon, aber es würde alles schwieriger machen und das wollte ich dann doch nicht. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und zu Edward hinüber sah, glaubte ich Feuer in seinen grünen Augen zu sehen. Dieser Ausdruck erinnerte mich stark an den von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht. Dieser Ausdruck machte mich schwach und machtlos.

Ich schluckte schwer und hielt die Luft an. Ob Edward aufgefallen war, dass ich nicht genervt aufgestöhnt hatte, sondern es andere Gründe hatte? Der Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ zumindest darauf schließen. Oder er dachte selbst an diese Nacht und konnte sich kaum zurück halten. Die Spannung und das Knistern zwischen uns würde nun wohl keinem mehr entgehen. Edward hielt bei einer roten Ampel an drehte sich etwas mehr zu mir.

„Bella", hauchte er und die Art, wie er meinen Namen aussprach, erinnerte mich sehr an diese Nacht. Sehr deutlich sogar. Ich spürte die Gänsehaut und erschauderte. Seine Hände legten sich an mein Gesicht und langsam näherte sein Gesicht sich meinem. Unsere Lippen waren nur noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde voneinander entfernt, als es hinter uns laut hupte. Ich zuckte zusammen und Edward löste sich widerwillig von mir und fuhr weiter, da die Ampel scheinbar schon wieder etwas länger grün war.

Wir hatten uns fast geküsst! Wieso hatte die verdammte Ampel auch so wahnsinnig schnell wieder auf grün schalten müssen? Ich wünschte mir das so sehr. Ja, ich würde Edward zu gerne küssen. Aber wer wusste schon, wann wir uns nun das nächste Mal dazu durchringen würden? Denn im Moment war das mit uns einfach noch nicht so einfach. Zumindest für mich nicht. Ich trug sein Kind in meinem Leib und hatte Angst, ihm näher zu kommen. Was, wenn ihm irgendetwas auffiel? Mein Bauch war gewiss nicht mehr so flach, wie noch vor fast drei Monaten.

Edward parkte auf dem Parkplatz und ich stieg dann auch schon aus. Ich wollte nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. „Seh ich dich in der Mittagspause?", fragte ich ihn etwas schüchtern, lächelte Edward dabei aber auch an. Ich wollte sehr gerne bei ihm sitzen. Die anderen waren mir wirklich egal.

„Ja, ich werde auf dich warten, Bella", versprach Edward mir und dann ging ich los. Es war alles so verwirrend. Zum einen wollte ich Edward wirklich gerne küssen und ihm noch näher kommen, doch andererseits wusste ich im Moment einfach nicht, ob es richtig sein würde. Wir hatten zwar damals schon eine Nacht miteinander verbracht und damals hatte ich nicht gezögert, aber nun tat ich es. Und das lag einzig und allein daran, dass ich von ihm schwanger war. Wie sollte ich es Edward nur sagen? Ihn mit der Nachricht überraschen oder es irgendwie nett einleiten und dann vorsichtig sagen? Doch gab es eine nette und vorsichtige Art, wenn die Schwangerschaft so unerwartet kam?

Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunden dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich es Edward vielleicht sagen könnte. Doch so sehr ich mir mein Hirn darüber zerbrach, es schien mir einfach keine gute Idee zu kommen. Sowieso wanderten meine Gedanken die meiste Zeit zu Edward weiter. Edward, der mich voller Verlangen küsste oder Edward, der mir mein Kleid auszog und seine Hände dann wieder über meinen Körper schickte. Vielleicht war das alles ja auch hormonell bedingt? Ich wusste nicht viel über Schwangerschaften und vielleicht würde es ja nicht schaden, wenn ich den Arzt deswegen mal fragte.

Der Arzt! Verdammt. Daran hatte ich heute Morgen nicht mehr gedacht. Seufzend zog ich den Zettel aus meiner Hosentasche und sah auf die Daten. Wenn ich vor dem Termin noch einmal nach Hause musste, würde ich es nicht schaffen. Dann würde Edward mich wohl fahren müssen? Ich musste ihm ja nicht sagen, dass ich dort war um sicher zu gehen, dass es meinem Baby gut ging. _Unserem Baby._ Ich hoffte einfach, dass Edward nicht zu viele Fragen stellen würde.

Auch die letzten Stunden vor der Mittagspause vergingen sehr schnell und ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria. Dort kaufte ich mir nur einen Saft und sah mich dann um. Ich entdeckte Edward sofort. Seine Haarfarbe war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Lächelnd ging ich zu ihm hinüber und setzte mich dann ihm gegenüber hin. „Hallo", sagte ich stellte meinen Saft vor mir auf dem Tisch ab.

„Willst du gar nichts essen?", fragte er und sah mich besorgt an. Edward sorgte sich um mich. Ich fand das wirklich unheimlich süß. Und es war doch auch so, dass Edward süß war. Nein, süß war eher das falsche Wort. Er war atemberaubend und verdammt sexy und wenn er mich so ansah, dann wurde ich wirklich schwach. Sowieso schien es mir in Edwards Nähe immer so zu ergehen. Er brauchte nur ein Wort sagen, oder mich mit seinen funkelnden Augen ansehen und es war um mich geschehen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig", versicherte ich Edward und legte meinen Kopf schief. Nicht an diese eine Nacht denken. Das sagte ich mir immer wieder. Es würde nun einfach nicht richtig sein, wenn wir uns näher kamen. So sehr ich es mir zum Teil wünschte, es machte auch alles schwieriger.

„Du solltest wirklich etwas essen, Bella", meinte er nun und sah mich weiterhin besorgt an. „Würdest du es für mich machen? Mich ist dabei einfach nicht wohl", fügte er hinzu und sah mich mit diesem magischen Blick an. Oh wie sollte ich ihm das nur abschlagen? Er sorgte sich um mich und wollte doch nur, dass ich etwas aß. Das war nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Und es stimmte. Ich sollte etwas essen. Ich war nicht hungrig, aber das Baby vielleicht. Allerdings hatte Edward das damit nicht gemeint, denn er wusste bis jetzt ja nicht, dass ich für zwei aß.

„Okay, für dich...", sagte ich und gab mich damit geschlagen. Er schob mir ein Stück Pizza von seinem Tablett zu und ich nahm es und biss dann ein Stück ab. Edward sah nun schon viel beruhigter aus. „Isst du nichts?", wollte ich wissen und legte meinen Kopf schief. Es war doch nur fair, wenn er auch etwas essen würde, wenn ich das schon für ihn machte. Edward lachte leise und griff dann nach einem anderen Stück Pizza und biss davon ab.

Nun fiel mir auch der Arzttermin wieder ein. Ich musste Edward wirklich fragen, ob er mich fahren würde. Ansonsten würde ich es niemals schaffen und ich musste den Arzt wirklich besuchen. Wenn man schwanger war, machte man das doch so. Dann würde ich mein Baby auf dem Bildschirm sehen. In der wievielten Woche ich in etwa war, wusste ich ja schon. Ende des dritten Monats. In guten sechs Monaten würde ich Mutter werden und bis dahin musste ich es Edward sagen. Allerdings blieben mir dafür keine sechs Monate mehr. Denn Edward war wirklich nicht blind.

„Edward? Könntest du mich heute nach der Schule nach Port Angeles fahren?", fragte ich nun also und biss ein weiteres Stück von der Pizza ab. Als ich ihn am Morgen vor unserem Haus gesehen hatte, hatte ich daran nicht gedacht. Allerdings glaubte ich nicht, dass Edward das nicht machen würde.

„Natürlich. Irgendwie muss ich das doch. Ich habe dich heute morgen wohl ziemlich überrascht, oder? Was brauchst du denn in Port Angeles?" Dabei sah er mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

Ich nickte. „Du hast mich wirklich überrascht, aber ich fand es auch toll", versicherte ich Edward und lächelte. Bisher war ich nie von einem Jungen zu Hause abgeholt worden und dann zur Schule gefahren. Die andere Frage dagegen...ich konnte natürlich mit der Wahrheit antworten. Ich musste ihm ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. „Ich habe einen Termin beim Arzt. Keine Sorge. Es ist nichts schlimmes...", meinte ich also.

Und eine Schwangerschaft war nichts Schlimmes. Schwangerschaften waren das Natürlichste der Welt, auch, wenn sie in meinem Fall ziemlich überraschend gekommen war. Wenn Edward wüsste, wie sehr mein Leben sich wegen ihm verändern würde. Es war nicht allein Edwards Schuld. Zum Sex gehörten zwei und ich hatte es gewollt. Ich gab ihm nicht die Schuld. Meine Mutter tat das wohl. Ja, da war ich mir sogar ganz sicher und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie Charlie reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Edward Cullen der Vater von meinem Kind war.

„Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt und ich fahre dich natürlich", sagte er erneut und grinste mich an. „Gefällt es dir eigentlich in Forks?",

„Oh...nicht wirklich. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Forks eigentlich nicht besonders mag. Nachdem meine Eltern sich haben scheiden lassen, war ich nicht mehr hier und ich fand das nicht gerade schade. Irgendwie kann ich mit den Kleinstädten nichts anfangen und...es regnet dauernd", antwortete ich und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Und oh Wunder...es regnete.

„Forks kann tatsächlich ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig sein. Besonders der Regen. Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Ich und meine Familie wohnen auch erst seit ein paar Jahren hier", teilte Edward mir mit. Das war etwas, was ich bisher noch gar nicht gewusst hatte.

„Wirklich? Wo habt ihr denn vorher gelebt?" Ich war wirklich neugierig. Wenn es um Edward ging, interessierte mich einfach alles. Und dieses Gefühl war ein komisches. Für Mike hatte ich mich nie besonders interessiert. Seine Gedanken und seine Vergangenheit waren mir sogar vollkommen egal gewesen, aber von Edward wollte ich alles wissen. Einfach alles und wenn die Dinge noch so langweilig waren, ich wollte sie erfahren.

„In Alaska", meinte er und als er mein Gesicht sah, brach er in lautes Lachen aus. Scheinbar sah ich im Moment ziemlich lustig aus, oder wieso lachte er?

„Alaska?" Das überraschte mich wirklich. Wie konnte man nur in Alaska leben. War das Wetter dort nicht noch schlimmer als in Forks? Wenn ich Alaska hörte, dachte ich an Schnee und vor allem an Kälte. In Forks wurde es wenigstens manchmal etwas wärmer, aber Alaska? „Wieso Alaska?" Ich verstand es nicht.

„Wieso nicht? Alaska ist ein schöner Staat und so schlimm war es dort wirklich nicht. Mein Vater hat dort in einem Krankenhaus gearbeitet und ich habe eigentlich gerne dort gelebt. Forks ist zwar auch nicht übel, aber am Anfang ist es in einer neuen Stadt wohl immer etwas komisch", vermutete Edward.

„Mh… vermutlich hast du Recht", erwiderte ich nachdenklich. Eine neue Stadt bedeutete, dass man sich umstellen musste und vollkommen neu denken musste. Für mich würde sich mit Forks jedoch noch mehr verändern. Ich würde nicht einfach nur Bella sein. Ich würde die schwangere Bella sein und Edward würde ich zu dem Mann machen, der mich geschwängert hatte. Ich musste es ihm wirklich möglichst bald sagen, damit er sich mit diesem Gedanken noch anfreunden konnte. Wenn die Leute hier erst erfuhren, dass ich ein Kind erwartete, würden sie auch über den Vater spekulieren.

Die restlichen Schulstunden vergingen und heute musste ich auch beim Sportunterricht mitmachen. Zwei Mal war ich gestolpert und hatte dann auch noch andere mit mir gerissen. Mir gefiel das ganze überhaupt nicht mehr. Konnte Sport dem Kind schaden? Sport an sich vielleicht nicht, aber ich fiel doch andauernd hin oder es passierte etwas anderes. Für normale Schwangere war Sport bestimmt nicht schädlich, aber ich war ungeschickt und war mir deswegen nicht so sicher. Doch ich konnte mich ja kaum vor dem Unterricht drücken?

Edward wartete vor der Turnhalle auf mich und lächelte mich breit an, als ich vor ihm stand. Wir gingen zusammen zu seinem Auto und ich konnte die Blicke der anderen auf uns spüren. Sicher fragten sie sich, was die Neue bei Edward Cullen wollte. Die Mädchen hier schienen Edward toll zu finden. Eigentlich wunderte mich das wirklich nicht. Ich selbst fand Edward ja genauso toll. Allerdings hatte ich den anderen Mädchen hier etwas voraus. Edward und ich hatten miteinander geschlafen und irgendetwas war auch zwischen uns.

Und es war mehr als nur sexuelle Anziehungskraft oder etwas in dieser Art. Wie fühlten uns auch so zueinander hingezogen. In dieser einen Nacht hatte ich es deutlich spüren können. Edward war so nett gewesen und er hatte mich verzaubert. Seine Art, seine Worte. Er hatte mich ja sogar gefragt, ob er mich küssen durfte! Edward war wirklich ein besonderer Mann. Ich sah mich kurz um und begegnete dem Blick von Jessica. Sie sah gar nicht erfreut aus. Eher richtig grün vor Neid und dann drehte sie sich auch um und ging davon.

Die anderen merkten bestimmt, dass zwischen Edward und mir mehr war und vermutlich würden ihn sowieso alle für den Vater halten, wenn erst einmal bekannt wurde. Allein deswegen, weil wir nun andauernd zusammen waren. Im Auto musste ich wieder daran denken, das alle Mädchen der Schule mehr von Edward zu wollen schienen. „Edward? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich. Du darfst mich alles fragen, Bella", flüsterte er lächelnd und fuhr dann auch schon los.

„Wieso ausgerechnet ich?" Als er mich bei dieser Frage eher verwirrt ansah, lächelte ich etwas und verfeinerte die Frage. „Wieso interessierst du dich für mich? Ich sehe doch, wie all die anderen Mädchen dich ansehen. Einige davon sind viel hübscher und interessanter als ich. Also, wieso ich?"

Nun verstand Edward es auch und er sah mich grinsend an. „Ich finde die anderen Mädchen nicht interessanter oder hübscher als dich, Bella. Ich möchte nur dich. Du hast mich verzaubert. Und ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Wieso sollte ich eine andere wollen, wenn ich doch dich haben kann? Wieso sollte ich versuchen mich dem zu verwehren, was ich so sehr will?"

Seine Worte ließen mich wieder gewaltig erröten. Edward konnte sehr gut mit Worten umgehen. Es war fast etwas erschreckend. Er wollte tatsächlich mich! Ob das immer noch so sein würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich sein Kind bekam? Edward war wohl keiner dieser Männer, die sich ihrer Verantwortung entziehen würden, aber dennoch...wenn er es erst einmal erfuhr, würde er zunächst sicher etwas geschockt sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir in Port Angeles angekommen und Edward hielt vor der Adresse an. „Ich warte im Wagen auf dich", sagte er und ich stieg aus und ging in die Praxis. Edward hatte keine weiteren Fragen gestellt und ich war deswegen wirklich froh. Ich war eben eine schreckliche Lügnerin und sicher würde es mir bei Edward noch schwerer fallen als sonst schon. Und ich war nun einfach noch nicht bereit, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich sein Kind erwartete.

Ich musste einige Minuten im Wartezimmer warten, bevor ich aufgerufen wurde. Wie ich vermutet hatte, machte der Arzt eine Ultraschalluntersuchung und teilte mir dann mit, dass ich in der 12. Woche war. Nichts Neues für mich. Ich hatte mir den Zeitraum ja ziemlich genau ausrechnen können. Außerdem teilte er mir mit, dass alles in Ordnung sei. In bester Ordnung und das war gut. Edward bedeutete mir so viel und ich wollte auch, dass es seinem Kind gut ging.

Der Arzt druckte ein Ultraschallbild für mich aus und reichte mir dann noch einige andere Dinge. Der nächste Termin war in vier Wochen. Und in vier Wochen konnte sich eine Menge verändern. Zum einen würde man dann wohl langsam etwas sehen und vielleicht würde Edward es dann schon wissen. Irgendwann musste er es ja erfahren und irgendwann würde es ihm auch auffallen, wenn ich alle vier Wochen zum Arzt ging. Bevor ich wieder zu Edward ging, betrachtete ich das Ultraschallbild genauer.

Mein Baby. Ich strich mit meinem Zeigefinger über das Bild und dann lief eine Träne über meine Wange. Es war so unglaublich. Dieses Ding auf dem Bild sah so unscheinbar und klein aus. Schwer vorstellbar, dass dieses Ding tatsächlich in meinem Bauch zu einem kleinen Menschen heranwuchs. Es war einfach nur...eine weitere Träne lief über meine Wange und ich wischte sie schnell weg. Wenn Edward mich so sah, würde er auf jeden Fall Fragen stellen.

Ich musste mich nun wieder fangen, damit ich Edward irgendwann in Ruhe von dem Baby erzählen konnte. Das Ultraschallbild steckte ich in meine Tasche, vergewisserte mich kurz, dass es auch gut verstaut war und atmete dann tief durch. Gut, nun ging es wirklich wieder. Als ich nach draußen trat, wartete Edward immer noch auf mich. Ich öffnete die Beifahrertüre und setzte mich dann hinein. „So, da bin ich wieder", verkündete ich und lächelte.

„Sehr schön. Und nun werde ich dich zum Essen einladen. Also komm. Du kannst gleich wieder aussteigen und versuch gar nicht erst, dass Essen auszuschlagen. Ich möchte es", sagte er und stieg aus. Ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen. Es gefiel mir zwar nicht besonders, dass er mich zum Essen einlud, aber was sprach schon dagegen? Edward war unheimlich nett und ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen. Wenn er mich schon nach Hause fahren würde, bedeutete das auch, dass ich ihn erst morgen wieder sehen konnte.

Ich ging neben Edward her und betrat dann vor ihm das Bella Italia. Wenige Minuten später saßen Edward und ich an einem Tisch und ich lächelte ihn an. Worte waren zwischen uns nicht unbedingt notwendig. Es war einfach so, dass ich mich in Edwards Nähe immer wohl fühlte und es wurde mit jedem Mal besser. Ein Teil von mir brauchte ihn einfach und das nicht nur, weil ich sein Kind bekommen würde. Wir bestellten das Pilzravioli und ich war inzwischen wirklich hungrig. Das war das Schlimme an dieser Schwangerschaft. Manchmal kam ich mir sehr verfressen vor.

Eine Stunde später standen wir wieder vor Charlies Haus und bevor ich die Türe öffnen konnte, um auszusteigen, öffnete Edward mir schon die Türe und ich stieg aus. Edward begleitete mich zur Haustüre und eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass es nun gehen würde. „Edward...", murmelte ich und sah ihn etwas nervös an. Es kam mir so vor, als würde diese Anspannung zwischen uns wieder da sein.

„Darf ich dich morgen wieder abholen, Bella?", fragte er leise und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Der Kontakt brachte mein Herz zum schneller schlagen und ich nickte schwach. Ich hatte absolut nichts dagegen, wenn Edward mich morgen wieder abholte. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich einander wieder und ich konnte seinen süßen Atem riechen. Erneut schwappten Bilder unserer gemeinsamen Nacht in meinen Kopf und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich wollte Edward, ich brauchte ihn. So sehr, dass mir alles andere egal war. Dann würden wir es eben noch komplizierter machen!

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah in Edwards. Das Feuer war wieder da. Seine Augen funkelten und schienen dunkler zu sein. Genauso wie in der Nacht damals. Ich hob meine Hand und strich vorsichtig durch Edwards Haare. Die Funken sprühten zwischen uns und diesmal würde uns hoffentlich nichts davon abhalten. Edward beugte sich weiter zu mir, strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange und gleichzeitig legte er seine andere Hand an meine Hüfte.

Dann trafen seine Lippen endlich wieder auf meine. Es war, als würde mich ein Blitz durchfahren. Auf jeden Fall war das Gefühl unglaublich und wie automatisch schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte mich enger an ihn. Dieser Kuss erinnerte mich sehr an die Nacht von damals. Die Nacht, in der er mich geschwängert hatte. Irgendwie war es nun sogar noch besser. Wir waren einander nicht mehr so fremd und hatten uns irgendwie auch eingestanden, dass wir einander sehr mochten. Dieser Kuss war anders. Einfach besser.

Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und ich ließ meine Zunge über Edwards Unterlippe wandern. Sein Mund öffnete sich und ich sog seinen puren Duft ein und ließ meine Zunge dann auf seine treffen. Oh, ich fühlte mich viel zu sehr zu ihm hingezogen. Einige Sekunden später beendete Edward den Kuss und legte seine Stirn an meine. Für etwa eine Minute standen wir einfach so da, dann sah er mich lächelnd an.

„Schlaf schön, Bella. Träum von etwas Schönem. Ich hole dich dann morgen früh pünktlich ab", hauchte er und ein weiteres Mal pressten seine Lippen sich auf meine. Kurz, sehr kurz. Viel zu kurz für meinen Geschmack, dann entfernte sich Edward langsam und ich ging in das Haus. Ich war wirklich dabei, mich in Edward Cullen zu verlieben.

Ich schloss die Türe hinter mir und seufzte. Edward brachte mich vollkommen durcheinander. Mein ganzer Körper reagierte auf ihn und wenn ich nicht bei ihm war, kam es mir so vor, als würde ein wichtiger Teil von mir fehlen. Wäre es so falsch, wenn ich mich in den Vater von meinem Kind verlieben würde?

„Wer war er?", fragte auf einmal die Stimme von Charlie und ich drehte mich schnell herum. Mein Vater stand mit verschränkten Armen neben der Durchgangstüre zum Wohnzimmer und sah mich an. Er hatte gesehen, wie Edward und ich uns geküsst hatten.

„Edward Cullen", erklärte ich und ging auf Charlie zu. Er schien irgendwie nicht besonders erfreut zu sein. Ja, obwohl er auf meine Schwangerschaft besser reagiert hatte, fand er das auch nicht gigantisch toll. Und nun küsste ich seiner Meinung nach einfach einen Jungen. Mein Vater dachte sich nun sicher sonst was. Ich wollte aber auch Charlie nicht sagen, dass Edward der Vater war. Edward musste es vor allen anderen erfahren.

„Ich mag ihn, Dad. Ich mag ihn sehr", fügte ich nun noch hinzu, weil ich hoffte, dass ich Charlie damit etwas beruhigen konnte. Und schwanger war ich doch sowieso schon.

„Er ist dir wirklich wichtig?" Scheinbar wollte Charlie sich vergewissern, dass dem wirklich so war. Oh ja, Edward war mir mehr als wichtig. Ich war immerhin auf dem besten Weg, mich in den Vater meines Kindes zu verlieben, der vollkommen ahnungslos war.

„Ja, er bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich bin nicht...ich bin vielleicht ziemlich unverhofft schwanger geworden, Dad, aber ich bin keines dieser Mädchen, die mit jedem ins Bett steigen. So eine bin ich nicht. Ich mag ihn einfach und ihm geht es genauso", versicherte ich Charlie und er nickte.

Eine halbe Stunde später, lag ich in meinem Bett und besah mir das Ultraschallbild noch einmal. Auf meinen Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln und dann seufzte ich leise. Edward war wundervoll und ein Teil von mir liebte ihn auf jeden Fall schon. Der andere war wohl noch etwas vorsichtig. Und das lag vor allem an meinem kleinen süßen Geheimnis hier. Ich legte das Bild auf meinen Nachttisch und legte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Dann schloss ich meine Augen und schlief ein.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich wieder einmal von Edward.


	5. Chapter 5: Die Zeit läuft davon

///

_Hold me now – Fatis Valour_  
Hold me now  
Dont let me let myself go down  
It's eternity were up against now  
It's not worth it if i make it this far to fail  
Just because of my own hard head so  
Hold me now dont let me let myself go down  
It's eternity were up against now

///

5. Kapitel – Die Zeit läuft davon

In der letzten Woche war nichts mehr passiert, was sonderlich spannend gewesen wäre. Inzwischen verbrachte ich fast meine gesamte Zeit mit Edward und ich tat das wirklich gerne. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich unglaublich wohl und Zeit ohne ihn war verschwendete Zeit. So kam es mir zumindest vor. Wenn ich nicht bei Edward war, war es, als hätte ich einen bestimmten Teil von mir bei ihm gelassen. Einen sehr wichtigen Teil von mir. So etwas wie ein lebenswichtiges Organ, ohne das ich nicht überleben konnte. Es war, als nähme man mir die Luft zum Atmen, wenn Edward nicht bei mir war. Und dieses Gefühl mochte ich nicht besonders. Man konnte also eindeutig sagen, dass mir inzwischen bewusst geworden war, wie wichtig Edward Cullen für mich war.

Und das nicht nur, weil ich sein Kind bekam. Davon wusste er noch nichts. Doch ich musste es ihm wirklich sehr bald sagen, denn sonst würde er es auf einem anderen Weg herausfinden. Und das wollte ich nun wirklich nicht. Was, wenn er sich hintergangen fühlte oder glaubte, dass es nicht sein Kind war? Ob ich schon von Liebe sprechen konnte, war schwer zu sagen. Ich wollte diese drei bestimmten Worte nicht einfach aussprechen, weil sie sehr viel bedeuteten und sollte ich sie nicht so meinen, verletzte ich Edward nur. Deswegen war ich in dieser Hinsicht wohl auch etwas vorsichtig. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich einem Menschen noch niemals ‚ich liebe dich' gesagt.

Keinem Mann. Wenn ich Rose sagte, dass ich sie liebte, war das etwas vollkommen anderes. Das war eine andere Liebe. Meine Gefühle für Edward waren tief verankert und ich wollte wirklich nicht mehr ohne in sein, doch um diesen großen Schritt zu machen, fühlte ich mich noch nicht bereit. Und irgendwie kam es mir auch komisch vor, dass zu sagen, solange er nichts von diesem Baby wusste. Ja, so langsam lief mir die Zeit davon. Und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Immerhin war ich nun schon im vierten Monat und bald würde man es sehen. Sehr bald sogar. Man konnte wohl sagen, dass die Verzweiflung sich langsam in mir breit machte.

Was, wenn ich keinen Weg finden würde und er es irgendwie anders erfahren würde? Dieser Gedanke gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich auch Edwards beste Freundin kennen gelernt. Alice. Sie war ziemlich aufgedreht und sie ging viel zu gerne shoppen. Doch ich mochte sie. Egal wie aufgedreht oder nervig sie manchmal zu sein schien, sie war eine sehr nette Person. Und bisher hatte sie noch nicht versucht mit mir shoppen zu gehen! Heute war Samstag und ich hatte nichts Besonderes vor. Charlie war arbeiten und ich war allein zu Hause. Vielleicht würde Edward nachher noch vorbei kommen. Ich hoffte es zumindest.

Als es an der Haustüre klingelte, sprang ich auf und rannte. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es Edward war. Ich wurde jedoch sogleich enttäuscht, als ich sah, wer vor der Haustüre stand. Alice! Was sie hier wollte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich sah sicher ein klein wenig enttäuscht aus. „Oh Alice. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich sie überrascht.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Bella", sagte sie und umarmte mich kurz. Alice schien die Leute sehr gerne zu umarmen. „Ich dachte mir, ich könnte die neue Freundin von meinem besten Freund mal überraschen! Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass du noch nichts vorhast. Keine Angst, ich will nicht shoppen gehen. Nur die Freundin von Edward etwas besser kennen lernen", blubberte sie sofort los und ich ließ sie ins Haus. Alice hatte wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftige Seiten.

„Ähm okay", meinte ich und nickte. Ja, ich war nun wohl irgendwie offiziell Edwards neue Freundin. Das war auch etwas komisch. Vor allem, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich sein Kind bekam. Wie lange würde ich das schon noch für mich behalten können? Nicht sehr lange und eigentlich wollte ich das auch nicht. Ich wollte es Edward so gerne sagen. Unglaublich gerne, aber ich hatte auch so viel Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Was, wenn er sich nicht freuen würde und dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte? Dieser Gedanke machte mich vollkommen fertig. „Geh doch einfach schon mal nach oben. Du weißt ja, wo mein Zimmer ist. Ich komme sofort nach", versprach ich.

Während Alice nach oben verschwand, ging ich in die Küche und stellte meine Sachen in die Spüle. Dann machte ich mich auch auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Als ich in mein Zimmer trat, stand Alice mit dem Rücken zu mir und schien sich irgendetwas anzusehen – ein Bild. Ich erstarrte. Oh nein. Nein, bitte nicht. Hatte ich das Ultraschallbild etwa offen herumliegen lassen? Für gewöhnlich musste ich mir in meinem Zimmer da keine Gedanken machen und ich hatte es mir heute Morgen noch einmal angesehen. Hatte ich es wieder verstaut oder es auf meinem Bett liegen lassen?

Die Dunkelhaarige drehte sich langsam zu mir herum und sah mich dann ausdruckslos an. Sie hielt das Ultraschallbild in ihren Händen und sie schien eindeutig erkannt zu haben, was es war. „Du bist schwanger", hauchte sie etwas entsetzt und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Du bist schwanger, nicht wahr?" Nun hielt sie das Bild in die Luft. Nun wusste sie es und ich konnte es wohl kaum abstreiten. Auf dem Ultraschallbild stand mein Name und das Datum.

Es half ja alles nichts mehr. Ich war eine schreckliche Lügnerin und deswegen würde ich es nun gar nicht abstreiten. „Ja, Alice. Ich bin schwanger."

„Weiß Edward...er weiß nichts davon, oder?" Sie schien es nicht fassen zu können.

„Nein, er weiß nichts davon", stammelte ich und auf einmal machte sich mehr Panik in mir breit. Was, wenn sie es ihm sagen würde? Nein, dass konnte sie nicht machen! „Alice! Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen. Bitte, bitte sag es ihm nicht. Ich flehe dich an", sagte ich und war den Tränen nahe.

„Wieso sollte ich es ihm nicht sagen? Ich denke er muss das erfahren, bevor das zwischen euch ernster wird. Du bekommst von irgendjemandem ein Kind..."

„Nicht von irgendjemandem, Alice. Edward ist der Vater", gestand ich ihr. „Wir haben uns schon vor Forks gekannt. Ich habe ihn an meinem 18. Geburtstag in Phoenix getroffen und wir haben die Nacht miteinander verbracht. Ich schwöre, dass es Edwards Kind ist. Deswegen darfst du es ihm nicht sagen. Ich möchte es ihm selbst sagen."

Alice' Augen wurden groß und sie setzte sich etwas geschockt auf mein Bett. „Du bist schwanger und Edward ist der Vater. Wow, dass ist etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Wow...", murmelte sie und ich setzte mich neben Alice. Ich verstand sie gut. Mich hatte diese ganze Schwangerschaft ja ebenso überrascht und nun wurde es nur noch komplizierter.

Erneut besah sie sich das Ultraschallbild und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du solltest es ihm wirklich demnächst sagen, Bella. Wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, bist du in der 13. Woche. Nur noch ein paar Wochen und man wird es sehen." Nun sah sie mich wieder an und lächelte sogar.

„Ich weiß, Alice. Ich möchte es ja und ich überlege ja schon die ganze Zeit, wie ich es ihm sagen könnte. Doch das ist nicht so leicht. Es ist sogar sehr schwer. Vor allem, weil ich ihn so sehr mag. Was, wenn er dann nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein will?", fragte ich sie und seufzte. Alice war wirklich toll. Das konnte man nicht anders sagen. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir auch noch gute Freundinnen werden könnten.

„Oh Bella. Edward ist ein toller Kerl und wenn er wirklich der Vater ist, dann wird er auch für dich da sein. Gut, vielleicht wird er anfangs etwas geschockt sein, aber das kannst du ihm nicht übel nehmen. Du behältst das nun schon viel zu lange für dich", meinte Alice, zog mich an sich und umarmte mich wieder. Ja, ich mochte diese kleine verrückte Frau immer mehr. Aber sie hatte auch Recht. Ich behielt das schon viel zu lange für mich.

„Ich werde es ihm bald sagen. Behalte es bitte für dich. Wenn er es von jemand anderem erfährt...", entsetzt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Dann würde es sicher kein so gutes Ende nehmen. Edward musste von mir hören, dass er Vater wurde und nicht von irgendjemandem erfahren, dass seine Freundin schwanger war. Denn es war einfach so, dass nur ich die ganze Wahrheit kannte.

„Keine Sorge. Von mir wird er nichts erfahren", versicherte sie mir und lächelte. „Das ist dann also der wahre Grund, warum du nach Forks gezogen bist, nehme ich an?" Auch das erkannte Alice sofort.

„Ja, meine Schwangerschaft ist der wahre Grund. Als ich meiner Mutter gesagt habe, dass ich dieses Kind will, hat sie mich zu meinem Vater geschickt. Charlie hat etwas besser reagiert als meine Mutter. Allerdings glaube ich, dass er nicht weniger geschockt war", sagte ich und seufzte. Diese eine Nacht hatte mein ganzes Leben verändert. Doch egal wie schwer es nun auch war, ich bereute diese Nacht nicht. Es war doch die Beste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen.

„Ich nehme an, so etwas würde alle Eltern etwas überraschen, wenn ihre Kinder gerade mal 18 Jahre alt sind", nahm Alice an und grinste mich an. Oh ja, für Eltern war es nicht sonderlich leicht, wenn ihre Kinder so früh schwanger wurden. Der restliche Vormittag verging dann ziemlich schnell. Alice und ich unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile und sie machte mir Mut. Es wurde wirklich Zeit.

Am Nachmittag war Edward dann endlich wieder bei mir. Obwohl ich ihn nur wenige Stunden nicht gesehen hatte, kam es mir doch wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Zeit ohne ihn war für mich nicht besonders schön und ich vermutete, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde. Das Ultraschallbild und alle anderen Hinweise auf meine Schwangerschaft hatte ich gut versteckt. Nun saßen Edward und ich eng umschlungen auf meinem Bett und kuschelten. Worte waren zwischen uns wirklich nicht immer nötig.

„Würdest du heute gerne noch etwas bestimmtes machen?", fragte Edward und fuhr mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken. Ich konnte mich nicht sofort auf seine Frage konzentrieren, weil die Gänsehaut mich um den Verstand brachte. Nun, eher Edward, mit dem was er machte. Seine Hand bewegte sich an meinem Rücken rauf und runter und ich hatte immer mehr den Wunsch, mehr zu machen. Viel mehr als ihn nur zu küssen. „Ich könnte dich zum Essen einladen oder wir könnten irgendetwas anderes machen, Bella", hauchte er und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

Eigentlich wollte ich nur eines machen. Mein Körper fühlte sich wie unter Feuer gesetzt. „Edward...", murmelte ich und schloss meine Augen. Nun ließ auch ich meine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen. Meine Hände strichen über seine Arme, über seinen Rücken und wieder nach unten. In der nächsten Sekunde, schob ich meine Hände unter sein T-Shirt und erkundete seine Bauchmuskeln. Wieder erinnerte ich mich an die Nacht in Phoenix. Damals hatte es sich genauso gut angefühlt.

Wir konnten irgendetwas anderes machen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Edward unter irgendetwas anderes vielleicht das hier verstand, aber es war mir auch egal. Ohne lange zu überlegen, drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Der Kuss war nicht sanft, sondern verlangend und ich legte alles in ihn, was ich hatte. Gott, ich wollte Edward so sehr, dass es unheimlich war. Das hatte ich natürlich auch in der Nacht damals gemerkt. Sonst hätte ich niemals mit ihm geschlafen, aber nun ging es mir erneut so. Ich wollte Edward näher sein. Viel näher als wir uns nun waren.

Edward erwiderte meinen Kuss voller Inbrunst und dann drückte ich ihn so auf mein Bett, dass er auf seinem Rücken lag. Ich setzte mich auf Edward und drückte meine Lippen dann wieder auf seine. Meine Hände verwuschelten sich in Edwards Haaren und seine Hände strichen begierig über meinen Körper. Alles in mir verzerrte sich nach ihm und in diesem Moment schien mein Körper ihn wirklich zu brauchen. Sehr sogar. Alles andere war nun egal. Ich ließ meine Hände wieder unter sein T-Shirt wandern und schob es ein Stück nach oben.

„Bella...", hauchte Edward und für einen kurzen Moment trennten unsere Lippen sich voneinander. „Wir können nicht...nicht hier...Charlie könnte..." Doch ich drückte meine Lippen nur noch energischer auf die seinen. Dass Charlie bald nach Hause kommen könnte, war mir vollkommen egal. Im Moment war Edward alles, was ich wollte. Und ich wollte ihn so nah wie nur möglich bei mir haben. In mir.

„Er kommt noch nicht nach Hause. Wir haben Zeit", versicherte ich Edward und drückte meine Mitte enger an seine. Ich stöhnte leise auf, als ich seine Begierde spürte und ließ meine Hände nach unten wandern. Edward schien das hier genauso zu wollen wie ich. Oh ja, er wollte es. Als ich meine Hand über die Beule in seiner Jeans wandern ließ, stöhnte er laut auf und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. Darauf achtete ich jedoch überhaupt nicht.

Meine zweite Hand wanderte nach unten und dann öffnete ich auch schon seinen Gürtel und wenige Sekunden später hatte ich den Knopf geöffnet und zog den Reisverschluss nach unten. „Bella!", warnte Edward und ich grinste ihn etwas an. Ich ließ meine Lippen zu seinem Hals wandern und verteilte einige kleine Küsse, bevor meine Hand sich in seine Boxershorts schob und seinen Penis ergriff.

Unsere Küsserei hatte ihn alles andere als kalt gelassen und er schien in meiner Hand sogar noch größer zu werden. Meine Hand bewegte sich auf und ab und Edwards Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und deswegen wusste ich eigentlich nicht wirklich, was ich machen musste. Doch irgendetwas schien ich im Moment richtig zu machen. Das ließ sich zumindest aus Edwards Reaktion erkennen. Ich bewegte meine Hände etwas schneller, strich mit meinem Daumen über die Spitze seines Penis' und konnte die ersten Lusttropfen dort schon spüren.

Als ich aufhörte und meine Hand aus seinen Shorts nahm, sah Edward mich überrascht und auch etwas enttäuscht an. Doch ich hatte nicht vor, aufzuhören. Ich schob seine Hose und die Boxershorts weiter nach unten, so dass sein Penis mir nun ohne irgendwelche Hindernisse entgegenstarte. Einen Moment lang bewunderte ich ihn wirklich nur. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich Edward noch nie nackt gesehen. Während unserer gemeinsamen Nacht hatte ich ihn ja schon bewundern dürfen. Doch aus der Nähe...ja, er sah irgendwie noch gigantischer aus.

Als ich in Edwards Gesicht sah, konnte ich das Feuer wieder in seinen Augen erkennen. Dieser Blick machte mich vollkommen wuschig oder vielleicht lag es auch nur an der ganzen Situation. Schwangere hatten angeblich etwas mehr Lust auf Sex. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es stimmte. Allerdings war Edward auch unglaublich toll und in seiner Nähe schienen die Mädchen an nichts anderes denken zu können. Ich nahm ihn wieder in meine Hand und setzte meine Bewegungen fort. Edwards Gesicht beobachtete ich dabei sehr genau. Seine Augen schlossen sich vor Entzücken und seine Atmung wurde immer unkontrollierter.

Ich rutschte ein Stück an seinen Beinen nach unten und senkte dann meinen Kopf. Es war verlockend. Ich wollte wissen, wie er schmeckte, wie es sich anfühlte. Oh ja, ich war wirklich sehr neugierig. Und ich hatte all diese Dinge in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gemacht, weswegen ich im Grunde auch verdammt nervös war. Was, wenn ich es falsch machte? Aber was ich nun machte, machte ich scheinbar auch nicht falsch. Vorsichtig senkte ich meinen Mund auf seinen Penis und setzte meine anderen Bewegungen gleichzeitig fort.

Edwards Hüfte hob sich ein Stück und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Gut, falsch schien ich es schon mal nicht zu machen. Meine Zunge kreiste langsam über die Spitze und wanderte etwas an ihm hinunter. Er schmeckte...komisch, aber irgendwie auch gut. Die Lusttropfen wurden immer mehr und Edward schien jeden Moment soweit zu sein. Ich ließ meine Zunge ein weiteres Mal über die Spitze streichen und auf einmal zog Edward mich zu sich nach oben. Seine Lippen pressten sich energisch auf meine und genau in diesem Moment kam er.

„Du bist wirklich verrückt, Bella. Wirklich. Dein Vater hätte kommen können", sagte er und drückte mich an sich. Ja, etwas verrückt war ich wohl wirklich. Aber ich verzerrte mich eben förmlich nach Edward und ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Ich brauchte ihn so sehr, dass ich wirklich immer mehr Angst davor bekam, ihm zu sagen, dass ich schwanger war und es eindeutig auch sein Kind war. Was würde ich machen, wenn Edward nicht gut reagieren würde? Eigentlich wollte ich daran nicht denken, aber zum anderen musste ich mich wohl auch mit diesen Gedanken auseinandersetzen. Angst war nichts schönes und ich wollte sie zu gerne los werden.

„Nein. Es ist noch ziemlich früh. Mach dir wegen Charlie keine Sorgen", meinte ich und musste grinsen. Irgendwo hatte Edward natürlich auch Recht. So etwas in meinem Zimmer zu machen, war nicht besonders klug. Charlie hatte mich aufgenommen und die Schwangerschaft viel besser aufgenommen als meine Mutter, aber wenn ich so etwas machte, würde er seine Meinung vielleicht doch noch ändern. Das wäre nicht gut. Irgendwie musste ich Edward ja noch sagen, dass ich sein Kind zur Welt bringen würde. Deswegen konnte ich es Charlie nicht vorher sagen. Und wenn ich es doch machte, wusste ich einfach nicht, ob er sich Edward gegenüber immer noch so wie jetzt verhalten würde.

„Dein Vater mag mich noch und ich möchte das nicht unbedingt aufs Spiel setzen. Und wenn er uns bei solchen Dingen erwischt, wird er seine Meinung bestimmt verdammt schnell ändern und mich verhaften", sagte Edward nun und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Oh, er wusste ja nicht, wie schnell sich das wirklich ändern konnte. Väter mochten die Kerle nicht unbedingt, die ihre Töchter geschwängert hatten und das war er eben genau genommen. Oh Gott, es wurde wirklich Zeit. Ein paar Wochen konnte ich es vielleicht noch hinauszögern, aber nicht länger.

„Okay, ich werde ab jetzt brav sein", versprach ich und musste kichern. Wie sich das anhörte. Aber ich mochte Edward so sehr und wollte, dass er bei mir blieb. Charlie mochte ihn jetzt, vielleicht würde er es nachher auch noch tun. Immerhin wusste er doch, dass Edward ein guter Kerl war und auch nichts verbrochen hatte. Es gab bestimmt sogar in dieser Stadt einige Jugendliche, die der Polizei Probleme machten. Edward aber gehörte auf keinen Fall dazu. Und deswegen mochte er ihn auch so sehr. Charlie schien Edward für eine gute Partie zu halten.

Ich fragte mich wirklich, ob Charlie das immer noch so sehen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Edward derjenige gewesen war, der mich geschwängert hatte. „Okay, ich denke, ich sollte das mal sauber machen, bevor dein Vater nach Hause kommt...", murmelte er und sah an sich nach unten. Oh. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah dann das Unheil. So konnte er Charlie wirklich nicht vor die Augen treten. Blind und dumm war mein Vater nun wirklich nicht.

„Das solltest du wohl wirklich machen, sonst schöpft er noch Verdacht", sagte ich und grinste ihn an. Der restliche Nachmittag zog ohne irgendwelche weiteren Vorkommnisse an uns vorbei. Edward blieb sogar zum Abendessen, verabschiedete sich dann aber. Ja, seine Familie wartete auch auf ihn. Das Problem war nur, dass ich ihn so ungern gehen ließ. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich Edward morgen wieder sehen würde, fiel mir das ziemlich schwer. Die Nacht hatte viele Stunden und diese Stunden ohne Edward waren trostlos.

Die Stunden ohne Edward hatten aber auch noch einen anderen Nachgeschmack. Wenn ich allein war, machte ich mir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Und die meisten drehten sich natürlich um Edward und um sein Kind, welches ich unter meinem Herzen trug. Dieses Kind war für mich jetzt schon so unheimlich wichtig und ein Teil von meinem Leben, aber genauso wollte ich, dass Edward auch ein Teil von meinem Leben wurde. In diesen wenigen Wochen, die ich nun in Forks lebte, hatte ich ihn sehr gut kennen gelernt und war ihm wohl noch etwas mehr verfallen.

Ein Leben ohne Edward konnte ich mir einfach gar nicht mehr vorstellen, aber was, wenn sich daran nun doch etwas ändern würde? Ich musste ihm immer noch von der Schwangerschaft erzählen und das würde wirklich nicht leicht werden. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte, wäre das alles viel leichter für mich. Aber leicht würde es niemals werden. Das Leben machte es einem nicht leicht, egal wie sehr man es sich wünschte. Bis vor kurzem war mein Leben nicht sonderlich kompliziert gewesen. Ich war zur Schule gegangen und hatte ansonsten nicht viel gemacht. Eine Beziehung hatte ich geführt, aber eher schlecht als recht.

An meinem 18. Geburtstag hatte sich dann alles verändert. Hätte ich an diesem Abend nicht auf Rose gehört, hätte ich Edward niemals kennen gelernt und würde nun auch gar nicht schwanger sein. Was wäre wenn...solche Überlegungen würden doch nichts bringen. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, dann wollte ich die Nacht nicht rückgängig machen. Die Schwangerschaft hatte mich natürlich gewaltig überrascht und auch alle anderen, aber ich bereute nichts. Ich wollte dieses Kind bekommen. Ich wollte Edwards wunderbares Baby sehr bald in meinen Armen halten können. Wer wollte so eine wunderbare Nacht schon vergessen?

Ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Edward war der erste Mann gewesen, mit dem ich geschlafen hatte und zugleich hatte ich mit ihm die beste Nacht meines Lebens erlebt. Die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht machten mich immer noch schwach. Eigentlich reichte es sowieso, wenn Edward mich ansah oder seine Finger über meine Wange streichen ließ. Diese kleinen Gesten sorgten dafür, dass ich ihn noch mehr brauchte als sowieso schon. Konnte man süchtig nach einem Menschen sein? Es schien so. Denn ich war Edward ganz eindeutig verfallen.

Liebte ich ihn? Ich versuchte nun schon seit einigen Tagen, mir darüber klar zu werden, aber irgendwie fand ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Wenn ich mir diese Frage stellte, dann schien mein Kopf sich auszuschalten und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sicher war, dass ich Edward brauchte und meine Stunden so gerne mit ihm verbrachte. Zum anderen brauchte ich ihn auch, weil ich sein Kind bekam und ich dieses Kind nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen lassen wollte. Deswegen musste ich es ihm wirklich langsam sagen. Es war einfach so, dass ich langsam einen kleinen Bauch bekam.

Ich schob mein T-Shirt nach oben und strich dann über meinen Bauch. Wenn man nicht wusste, dass ich schwanger war, würde man vielleicht gar nicht darauf kommen, aber was, wenn Edward es doch bemerkte? Ich wollte ihm so gerne näher kommen und noch einmal mit ihm schlafen...ja, ich verzerrte mich nach seinen Berührungen und seinen Küssen. Und allem, was er mir zu bieten hatte, aber leider wurde das immer schwieriger. Möglicherweise würde er ja auch einfach glauben, dass ich nur zu viele Chips gegessen hatte? Ach, was redete ich mir da ein! Von Chips bekam man nicht so einen Bauch!

Es war zum Heulen. Gewisse Bedürfnisse konnte man einfach nicht ewig unterdrücken und der heutige Nachmittag hatte nur gezeigt, dass Edward sich ebenso nach mehr sehnte wie ich. Wir waren immerhin jung. Und junge Menschen, die zusammen waren, taten eben solche Dinge. „Du musst es ihm sagen, du musst es ihm endlich sagen", sagte ich zu mir selbst und schloss dann meine Augen. Bald war Weihnachten und ich wusste nicht, ob das die richtige Zeit war. Aber wie lange wollte ich ihn noch anlügen? Und wenn ich ehrlich war, log ich ihn an. Nicht wirklich absichtlich. Gut, irgendwie doch, aber es war eben sehr schwer.

Schlimmer wäre es wohl, wenn ich nicht sein Kind bekommen würde, aber das war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, dass ich fürchtete ihn zu verlieren. Wieso hatte ich es ihm nicht gleich gesagt? Bevor wir uns so unheimlich nah gekommen waren und ein Paar geworden waren. Das wäre besser gewesen. Damals waren die Dinge auch schon kompliziert gewesen, aber ich hatte sie natürlich noch komplizierter machen müssen, indem ich ihn kennen lernte und anfing ihn mehr als nur zu mögen. War es doch Liebe? Fiel mir das alles so schwer, weil ich mich längst in ihn verliebt hatte? Nun wusste ich, wieso Rosalie mich davor gewarnt hatte.

Die Liebe machte die Dinge komplizierter und schöner. In unserem Fall war es nicht so gut, weil es mir immer schwerer fiel. Ich konnte keinen Bauch bekommen, wenn Edward es noch nicht wusste. Allerdings würde das Baby sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen. Es entwickelte sich in meinem Bauch und das in jeder Sekunde, in der ich atmete und Edward bei mir war. Vermutlich war das Baby sogar sehr glücklich. Das nahm ich an. Wenn Edward bei mir war, war ich glücklich. Also ging es unserem Kind dann bestimmt auch gut. Ich fasste einen Entschluss. Ich würde es Edward vor dem Jahresende sagen.

Wenige Minuten später telefonierte ich dann mit Rosalie. Sie war nicht dumm. Meine Schwester bemerkte, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung war. Dazu musste sie nicht einmal in meiner Nähe sein. Wenn ich so war, dann veränderte sich wohl auch in meiner Stimme etwas, weswegen Rose es immer sofort merkte. Und dieses Mal war es genauso.

„Du hast es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, oder?", nahm sie an und ich hörte, wie sie seufzte. Wir hatten nun schon einige Tage nicht mehr miteinander telefoniert und sie war nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Rose wusste nicht, dass Edward und ich nun sogar zusammen waren. Ich war mit dem Vater von meinem Kind zusammen. Eigentlich nichts schlimmes, wenn er es denn auch wissen würde.

„Ich...nein, irgendwie nicht. Rose, ich fürchte ich muss etwas beichten", sagte ich nun und sprach so leise wie möglich. Charlie belauschte mich nicht, wenn ich telefonierte, aber er saß im Wohnzimmer und könnte doch einiges mitbekommen. Und so musste er doch wirklich nicht erfahren, dass Edward ihn zum Großvater machte.

„Du hast wieder mit ihm geschlafen? Oder nicht? Bella was möchtest du beichten?", fragte sie und hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Sie sorgte sich um mich und meine Gefühle.

„Oh Rose. Nein, dass haben wir nicht", flüsterte ich und sprach dann sogar noch etwas leiser. „Ich wollte, aber Edward wollte nicht, dass Charlie uns erwischt." Dann sprach ich wieder etwas lauter, aber auch nur etwas. „Wir sind zusammen."

„Nur fast? Das ist doch schlimm gen-" Als ich sagte, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war, verstummte sie und sagte einige Sekunden lang kein Wort. So etwas war ungewöhnlich. Rose zum Schweigen zu bringen, war nun wirklich nicht leicht, aber scheinbar hatte ich es geschafft.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Hat Forks dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht mehr nachdenkst oder liegt es nur daran, dass es ständig regnet? Bella! Du kannst doch nicht...nicht mit ihm!", meinte sie entsetzt.

„Rose, reg dich nicht auf. Edward ist wirklich nett und wir mögen uns sehr. Sehr sogar...", versicherte ich ihr.

„Schön, dann ist er eben ganz nett, aber was, wenn er sich anders entscheidet, wenn er von dem Baby erfährt? Bella, du musst es ihm wirklich sagen. Sonst wirst du ihn verlieren. Und wenn du ihn wirklich so sehr magst, dann wirst du das nicht riskieren. Sag es ihm, Isabella. Er muss erfahren, dass du sein Kind bekommst und das bald, Schwesterherz."

„Ich weiß Rose, ich weiß doch! Ich möchte ihm Weihnachten nicht versauen, aber ich sage es ihm noch bevor das Jahr zu Ende ist", versprach ich nun auch noch Rose.

„Das hoffe ich doch. Übrigens ich habe vor, dich und Charlie über Weihnachten zu besuchen. Renée ist ziemlich unerträglich, seit du weg bist. Eigentlich hat sie dich mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber ihre Laune ist schrecklich. Und das werde ich mir an Weihnachten nicht antun."

„Wirklich? Awww das ist toll, Rose. Ich freue mich", rief ich und grinste. Ich war mir sicher, dass Charlie sich auch sehr freuen würde. Er hatte Rosalie auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen und vielleicht würden die beiden sich ja dann auch wieder verstehen? Dieses Weihnachten konnte nicht so übel werden. Obwohl es das Weihnachten sein würde, an dem ich schwanger war.

„Und jetzt geh schlafen. Schwangere sollten viel schlafen. Wir sehen uns sowieso bald." Damit beendeten wir das Telefonat und ich ging schlafen. Auch in dieser Nacht träumte ich wieder von Edward. Das schien inzwischen normal zu werden.


	6. Chapter 6: Drei Worte

///

_With me – Sum 41_  
I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

///

6. Kapitel – Drei Worte

Weihnachten rückte mit jedem Tag etwas näher und ich hatte immer noch keinen Weg gefunden, wie ich Edward von der Schwangerschaft erzählen wollte. Langsam bekam ich deswegen wirklich Angst. Wenn ich es ihm bis jetzt nicht gesagt hatte, wer würde mir garantieren, dass ich es ihm in einigen Tagen sagen würde? So etwas konnte man leider nicht genau sagen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht für mich behalten. Es ging doch um so etwas Wichtiges. Dieses Kind war wichtig und der Vater musste es erfahren.

Langsam wurde ich deswegen wirklich verdammt nervös. Ich schlief nicht mehr und fühlte mich in Edwards Nähe doch etwas komisch. Komisch deswegen, weil ich ihm immer noch etwas vormachte. Zumindest, wenn es um die Schwangerschaft ging. Meine Gefühle für ihn spielte ich ja nicht und auch alles andere war nicht gelogen, aber was, wenn ihm diese eine Sache schon reichte? Wenn er mich dann nicht mehr haben wollte? Frustriert stieg ich aus meinem Bett und schmiss dann ein Kissen gegen die Wand. „Arrrgh!", machte ich und seufzte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte. Ich wusste, was richtig war. Edward von der Schwangerschaft erzählen und ihn deswegen nicht länger anlügen, aber eben das war nicht besonders leicht.

Gestern hatten wir unseren letzten Schultag gehabt und nun erstmal Ferien. Ferien waren gut. Das bedeutete, dass ich noch mehr Zeit mit Edward verbringen konnte und nun vielleicht endlich einen Weg finden würde, um es ihm zu sagen. Immerhin hatte ich mir geschworen, dass ich es Edward noch dieses Jahr sagen würde. Vielleicht nicht direkt an Weihnachten, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es für ihn eine gute Nachricht sein würde. Für mich war es nicht unbedingt sofort eine gute Nachricht gewesen. Zunächst war ich einfach nur geschockt gewesen. Vor allem deswegen, weil ich nicht gewusst hatte, wo der Vater war.

Nun aber hatte ich Edward und freute mich umso mehr. Zum einen wusste ich, wo der Vater von meinem Baby war und ich mochte ihn so sehr, liebte ihn vielleicht sogar. Doch zum anderen wurde es deswegen auch schwieriger. Eben, weil ich Edward so sehr mochte, war es schwer. Ich konnte ihm nicht einfach sagen, dass ich schwanger war und er auf jeden Fall der Vater war. Das war etwas, was man irgendwie sanft sagen musste. Wie das ging, wusste ich nicht. Auch Edwards Eltern hatte ich schon kennen gelernt. Ich mochte Esme und Carlisle und sie mochten mich. Ob das so bleiben würde?

Ich ging in meinem Zimmer auf und ab und stellte mich dann an mein Fenster. Inzwischen hatte es schon geschneit. Allerdings war ich kein besonders großer Fan von Schnee und der Kälte, aber in Forks gab es eben beides. In Phoenix würde es nun sehr warm sein und eigentlich sehnte ich mich danach. Doch meine Mutter wollte mich nicht bei sich haben und eigentlich war ich bei Charlie wirklich glücklich. Er war ein guter Vater und ich verstand wirklich nicht mehr, warum ich in den ganzen Jahren keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hatte. Forks war auch nicht so übel. Okay, die Untertreibung des Jahres, aber ich musste hier leben, also musste ich versuchen diese Stadt zu mögen.

Als ich zum Himmel sah, bemerkte ich, dass es schon wieder zu schneien anfing. Na prima. Scheinbar würde es wirklich weiße Weihnachten geben. Freute ich mich darauf? An meine Kindheit konnte ich mich nur schemenhaft erinnern und ich hatte ja auch nur etwa die ersten drei Jahre meines Lebens hier verbracht. Ich erinnerte mich nicht an diese Zeit und wusste nicht, ob ich den Schnee als 3-jährige gemocht hatte. Wohl weniger. Irgendwie war ich schon immer ein komisches Kind gewesen. Ich war immer anders gewesen und hatte nicht mit Barbies spielen wollen und den Kindergarten hatte ich gehasst. Irgendwie war ich schon wählerisch. Ja, ein üblicher Teenager war ich ja auch nicht gerade.

Viele Freundinnen hatte ich nie gehabt und deswegen gewisse Dinge nie durchgemacht. Die erste Verliebtheit hatte ich irgendwie erlebt, aber ich hatte es albern gefunden. Ich hatte nicht mit Jungs geflirtet und mir irgendwelche Mädchen-Zeitschriften angesehen. Auf Partys war ich ebenso wenig gegangen. Oh, ich war schon immer anders gewesen, als Mädchen in meinem Alter. Und irgendwie war ich nun doch wie einige andere Mädchen. Wie die Mädchen, die einfach mit einem Jungen schliefen und dann schwanger wurden. In diese Zielgruppe passte ich nun sehr gut.

Dennoch, ich war kein üblicher Teenager. Ich war nie ein Teenager gewesen und immer eher sehr erwachsen. Das hatte meine Mutter mir sehr oft gesagt. Sicher hatte sie vor ein paar Wochen davon nichts mehr gemerkt, als ich ihr von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte. Vernünftige Mädchen schliefen nicht mit Jungs und wenn, dann wurden sie nicht schwanger. Ich aber war vollkommen unvernünftig gewesen und hatte mich von meinem Begehren lenken lassen. Edward und ich hatten uns damals wirklich in unseren Gefühlen und dem Verlangen verloren. So sehr, dass wir kein Kondom benutzt hatten. Heute würde ich mir nur an den Kopf fassen, aber nachher war man ja immer schlauer.

Die Schneeflocken fielen weiter vom Himmel und schienen immer dicker zu werden. Nun wollte ich das Haus nicht unbedingt verlassen. Und mir war schon wieder kalt. Ich griff nach meiner dicken Strickjacke und zog sie an. Es war einfach so, dass ich das Wetter hier in Forks nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Immerhin hatte ich mein ganzes Leben im sonnigen Phoenix verbracht und so kalt war es da nie geworden. Nun aber fröstelte es mich bei jeder Gelegenheit. Vielleicht war das ja auch so ein Schwangerschafts-Ding? Möglich wäre es ja.

Seufzend ging ich nach unten und grüßte Charlie, der noch immer in der Küche saß. Im Moment hatte er mehr zu tun, was wohl an dem Wetter lag. Autounfälle oder Autopannen häuften sich. Mir war es eigentlich recht, denn so konnte ich mehr Zeit mit Edward verbringen. Allerdings machten wir dabei nichts Verwerfliches. Edward hatte vollkommen Recht. Wir mussten es ja nicht herausfordern, dass Charlie uns erwischte. Vor allem, weil Charlie Edward wirklich mochte. Er hatte ihn sogar über Weihnachten eingeladen, weil seine Eltern und sein Bruder nicht hier sein würden. Nun, um genau zu sein, hatte Edward sich dazu entschieden, in Forks zu bleiben.

Wegen mir. Edward blieb wegen mir hier und verzichtete auf den Ski-Urlaub und ich war sehr froh darüber. Zeit ohne Edward mochte ich nicht und das wurde immer schlimmer. Wenn ich mir dann vorstellte, dass ich eine Woche oder länger ohne ihn sein sollte...das ging gar nicht!

„Schneit es etwa schon die ganze Zeit?", fragte ich meinen Vater und sah aus dem Küchenfenster. Dabei schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Bis gestern war Forks eigentlich noch ziemlich grün gewesen, aber nun glitzerte die gesamte Stadt und wo man hinsah, lag Schnee. Schnee, Schnee, Schnee! Nichts als Schnee. Oh ja, Schnee ist eindeutig nichts, was ich gerne mag.

„Ja, seit irgendwann heute Nacht. Und das scheint gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Ich muss auch gleich noch mal los. Sei vorsichtig, Bella. Falls du doch mit dem Auto weg willst. Die Straßen sind verdammt glatt", warnte er mich und ich nickte einfach nur. Pff, als würde ich mich jetzt ernsthaft aus dem Haus bewegen! Ich fiel doch so schon oft genug hin. Die Chancen erhöhten sich nun nur noch und dieses Risiko wollte ich nicht eingehen. Langsam wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Bauch und ich lächelte. Ich musste auf diesen kleinen Wurm aufpassen.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Bella. Ich hole Rosalie dann vom Flughafen ab. Es kann also etwas später werden", sagte Charlie und wenige Minuten später verließ er dann das Haus. Heute würde Rosalie zu uns kommen und darauf freute ich mich wirklich schon. Ich hatte meine Schwester nun schon einige Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und vermisste sie wirklich. Zwar hatten wir telefoniert, aber irgendwie war es doch nicht dasselbe. Gerade als ich es mir zusammen mit einer Decke auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, klingelte es. Grummelnd stand ich auf, wickelte die Decke um mich und ging zur Haustüre.

Als ich die Türe öffnete, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Edward. Und er sah traumhaft aus. In seinen Haaren hatten sich einige Schneeflocken verfangen, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er strahlte richtig. „Hallo!", meinte ich erfreut und ließ ihn dann auch schon ins Haus. Es war verdammt kalt. Obwohl die Haustüre nun nicht so lange offen gewesen war, schien einiges an Kälte ins Haus gekommen zu sein. Edward drehte sich zu mir herum und dann legte er seine Hand an meine Wange.

Seine Finger schienen eiskalt zu sein und ich erschauderte auf der Stelle. Vorsichtig beugte Edward sein Gesicht zu meinem und dann trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Seine Lippen schienen ebenfalls eiskalt zu sein, aber das machte mir nicht so viel aus. Ich liebte es, ihn zu küssen und die Kälte würde mich davon bestimmt nicht abhalten. Nicht einmal, wenn nun ein Feuer ausbrechen würde. Diesen Kuss wollte ich um nichts auf der Welt unterbrechen. Nach einigen Sekunden beendete Edward ihn dann aber und ich sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an.

Mein Engel lachte leise und erneut trafen seine Lippen auf meine. Während der Kuss eben noch sehr sanft und zärtlich gewesen war, war er nun viel leidenschaftlicher und intensiver. Edwards Zunge strich über meine Unterlippe und wie selbstverständlich, öffnete ich meinen Mund ein Stück und ließ seine Zunge in meinen Mund schlüpfen. Seine Zunge fühlte sich ebenfalls eiskalt an. Ein gigantischer Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken und ich stöhnte leise auf. Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser aufhören. Immerhin hatte ich Edward versprochen, dass ich brav sein würde.

Wieder beendete Edward den Kuss und sah mich dann lächelnd an. Nun wanderten seine Augen zu der Decke, die ich um meinen Körper gewickelt hatte und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist dir schon wieder kalt?" Mir war in den letzten Tagen wirklich ziemlich oft kalt gewesen, aber das lag einfach nur an diesem Wetter und daran, dass ich es nicht gewöhnt war. „Du wirst doch nicht krank werden, oder?" Nun klang Edward wieder sehr besorgt.

Ich nickte und lächelte meinen Freund an. „Mir ist kalt – schon wieder, ja. Aber ich werde nicht krank. Ich bin diese Kälte nur nicht gewöhnt. In Phoenix wurde es immerhin nie so kalt im Winter und nun...bin ich in Forks und friere mir den Hintern ab", murmelte ich und wurde rot. Aber es stimmte, wenn man genau war. Einige meiner Körperteile fühlten sich viel zu kalt an und ich fürchtete wirklich, dass sie abfallen könnten.

Auf Edwards Lippen schlich sich ein unverschämtes Grinsen, welches ich nicht wirklich verstand. Er trat wieder näher an mich und legte seine Arme um meinen Körper. Behutsam wanderten seine Hände an meinem Rücken nach unten und dann gelangten sie bei meinem Hintern an. Seine Hände strichen sanft über mein Hinterteil und dann legten seine Hände sich darauf. Ich erstarrte in seinen Armen und meine Augen wurden groß. Waren das wirklich seine Hände? Eindeutig ja. Eine seiner Hände knetete meine Pobacke und ich stöhnte auf.

„Edward? Was machst du da?", fragte ich leise und schloss meine Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zweifelsfrei. Was er machte, fühlte sich sogar sehr gut an, aber er machte es mir damit auch sehr schwer. Wir wollten doch brav sein? Und wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich ihn auf der Stelle ansprang, sollte er damit lieber aufhören. Denn der Flur war ein Ort, wo Charlie uns verdammt schnell erwischen würde. Edward drückte auch noch meine andere Pobacke und dann bewegten seine Hände sich wieder nach oben.

„Deinen Hintern aufwärmen. Es wäre zu schade, wenn er einfrieren würde. So etwas kann ich doch nicht zulassen", flüsterte er und drückte dann einen Kuss auf meine Wange. Zusammen gingen wir zur Couch und setzten uns dann hin. Ich kuschelte mich in meine Decke und dann auch noch an Edward. So kalt war mir nun gar nicht mehr, was eindeutig daran lag, was Edward mit mir gemacht hatte. In seiner Nähe wurde mir immer verdammt warm und mein ganzer Körper reagierte auf ihn.

„Komm schon, zieh dir etwas Warmes an und dann gehen wir nach draußen", schlug Edward vor und zog mich wieder von der Couch. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Nach draußen gehen? Bei diesem Wetter? Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf.

„Du willst rausgehen? Aber es ist kalt und es...schneit. Und ich falle bestimmt hin, weil es verdammt glatt ist. Willst du mich etwa ins Krankenhaus fahren?", fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wollte seinen Tag bestimmt nicht mit mir im Krankenhaus verbringen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass dem Kind etwas passierte. Und in der Notaufnahme würde ich es sagen müssen, damit man mir nichts gab, was dem Kind schaden würde. Nach draußen gehen war eine ganz schlechte Idee.

„Es wird noch eine ganze Weile kalt sein und vermutlich auch schneien. Und ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Versprochen, Bella. Du wirst nicht hinfallen, weil ich dich vorher auffangen werde", hauchte er und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Für einige Sekunden bewegten unsere Lippen sich aufeinander, dann löste ich mich von ihm.

Okay, dass hörte sich wirklich nicht so übel an, aber was, wenn ich doch hinfiel und Edward mit mir zog? Dann würden wir uns am Ende beide etwas brechen. „Aber...es ist verdammt kalt", murmelte ich und stöhnte. Wieso wollte Edward unbedingt nach draußen? Hatte diese Winterlandschaft irgendetwas Tolles an sich? Wenn ja, dann sah ich es nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich nicht wie andere Mädchen war und keinen Sinn für Romantik hatte? Ja, daran lag es bestimmt.

Bevor ich etwas anderes sagen konnte, hob Edward mich hoch und warf mich über seine Schulter. Ich schrie leise auf und klammerte mich an seinem Rücken fest. So trug er mich nach oben in mein Zimmer und ließ mich dann auf mein Bett fallen. Edward lehnte über mir, brachte seine Lippen nahe an meine und lächelte sanft. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf meine Nase und er lachte leise. „Frische Luft wird dir gut tun, Bella. Wir ziehen dich warm an, dann wird dir nicht kalt sein. Und falls doch, werde ich schon dafür sorgen, dass dir wieder warm wird", meinte er und grinste mich verschmitzt an.

Nun ging Edward zu meinem Schrank, öffnete ihn und sah sich dann kurz darin um. War das nicht ein eigenartiges Bild? Edward, der in meinem Schrank wühlte. „Was machst, du da denn so lange, Edward? Begutachtest du etwa meine Unterwäsche?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging dann zu ihm hinüber. Nein, dafür war Edward dann doch zu anständig.

„Du hast keine anständigen Wintersachen, weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte er mich und ich nickte. Ja, dass wusste ich durchaus. Aber ich hatte doch ein paar Sachen, die kuschlig warm waren. Edward hielt mir ein Unterhemd hin, einen dünnen Pullover, einen etwas dickeren und sah sich dann weiter um. „Hast du so etwas wie eine Strumpfhose?"

Bei diesem Satz fing ich zu lachen an. „Edward. Das ist _mein_ Kleiderschrank! Ich habe keine Strumpfhosen. Du wirst nichts finden. Das ist der falsche Schrank und ich bin das falsche Mädchen", teilte ich ihm mit und lächelte.

„Mh… hätte ich mir ja denken können. Zieh die Sachen einfach schon mal an. Zumindest obenrum wirst du nicht frieren", sagte er lächelnd und ich ging mit den Sachen zum Bett. Edward drehte sich wieder zu mir herum und ich lief rot an. Wollte er mir zusehen? Gut, wir hatten einander schon nackt gesehen, aber das war eine Weile her. Eine ganze Weile und ich wollte nicht, dass er meinen Bauch sah. Die Schwangerschaft war eben langsam nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Edward schien es zu bemerken und drehte sich dann wieder zum Schrank. Ich war ihm wirklich dankbar. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich wohl und alles, aber wenn es um solche Dinge ging, war ich doch eher schüchtern. Ja, ich hatte eben nicht viel Erfahrung mit so etwas. Außer Edward hatte mich noch nie ein Junge nackt gesehen und ich hatte mich nie vor einem ausgezogen. Edward hatte mich ausgezogen, aber es würde etwas anderes sein, wenn ich mich vor ihm auszog.

Ich zog das Unterhemd an, den dünnen Pullover und dann noch den anderen. Okay, nun fühlte ich mich wirklich dick. Irgendwie ein Vorgeschmack auf die kommenden Monate. „Ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich sehe aus wie eine Weihnachtsgans", beschwerte ich mich und Edward drehte sich wieder zu mir herum. Seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem Grinsen und er nickte.

„Da dir andauernd kalt ist, ja. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nachher mehr frierst als notwendig. Und wir werden raus gehen. Frische Luft schadet nicht", versicherte er mir und hielt mir dann eine etwas dickere Jeans hin. „Ich sollte dir Strumpfhosen zu Weihnachten schenken", murmelte er sehr leise und ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte es eher zu sich selbst gesagt, aber gehört hatte ich es dennoch.

Einige Minuten später war ich fertig angezogen. Nun trug ich auch noch einen dicken Schal, eine Winterjacke, Handschuhe und eine Mütze. An meinen Schuhen trug ich Winterschuhe, die meine Füße vor der Kälte schützen sollten. Ich kam mir eher etwas unförmig vor und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Edward hatte sich seine Sachen auch wieder angezogen und dann zog er mich nach draußen. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich an sich. Seine Lippen berührten meine und er lächelte mich liebevoll an. Solange ich bei Edward war, würde es gar nicht so schlimm sein.

„Und du passt auf mich auf, ja?", fragte ich leise und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Es schien nun sogar noch etwas mehr zu schneien. Doch ob das romantisch war, konnte ich immer noch nicht sagen. Rose und ich hatten Charlie ja nie besucht und in Phoenix schneite es nicht. Es sah irgendwie schon etwas komisch aus, wie die Flocken vom Himmel fielen. Als ich Edward wieder ansah, nickte er.

„Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen. Du bist doch meine Bella", hauchte er und küsste mich sanft. Meine Lippen fühlten sich kalt an, doch mit dem Kuss wurde es wieder etwas besser. Viel zu schnell löste Edward seine Lippen von meinen und drückte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte er nun und zog mich vorsichtig in eine Richtung. Der Schnee ging mir bis zu den Knöcheln und bis zum Abend würde sicher das doppelte liegen.

„Nein. Im Moment ist mir nicht wirklich kalt, aber mir könnte sehr schnell kalt werden", meinte ich und kuschelte mich seitlich etwas an Edward. Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Okay, dass war nun schon irgendwie romantisch, wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte. Bisher hatte ich so etwas einfach nie erlebt. Niemals und ich wollte diese Erfahrung auch nur mit Edward teilen. Er war alles, was ich wollte und der Vater von meinem Baby. Oh, ich musste es ihm endlich sagen. Aber was, wenn ich ihn verlieren würde?

„Sag bitte, wenn dir kalt ist", bat er und ich nickte. Einige Minuten gingen wir so durch die Stadt und es war wirklich nicht so übel. Kalt war es tatsächlich, aber ich fror noch nicht. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass wir uns bewegten und die Kälte meinen Körper deswegen nicht sofort erreichen konnte. Edwards kalte Finger strichen sanft über meine Wange und ich lächelte. So könnte ich mein ganzes Leben verbringen. Solange Edward bei mir sein würde, würde es mir gut gehen. Da war ich mir vollkommen sicher.

„Irgendwie ist das...romantisch", murmelte ich und spürte, wie meine Wangen rot anliefen. Ich war es nicht gewöhnt, solche Gespräche zu führen. Auch, wenn mir vor Edward nichts peinlich sein müsste, irgendwie kam mir das nun so vor. So langsam wurde mir aber auch etwas kalt und ich drückte mich enger an Edwards Körper.

„Ja, dass ist wirklich romantisch. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dir so etwas gefällt, hätte ich uns einen Pferdeschlitten organisiert", meinte er nachdenklich und lächelte mich dann an. Auf einmal blieb Edward stehen und legte eine Hand an meine Hüfte und zog mich etwas mehr an sich. Seine Wange legte sich an meine und schließlich bedeckten seine Lippen zärtlich die meine. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und legte meine Hände um seinen Hals. Im Schnee zu küssen, war irgendwie sehr schön. Um uns herum fielen weiße Flocken vom Himmel und die Dächer glitzerten vom Schnee. Das war romantisch.

„Einen Pferdeschlitten? Übertreib es mal nicht, Edward. Ich stehe nicht wirklich auf diese Dinge und habe auch keinen Sinn für Romantik. Aber das hier ist irgendwie doch...schön. Aber nur, weil du bei mir bist. Ansonsten liegt mir wenig am Schnee", sagte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Vielleicht war Romantik ja gar keine so schlechte Sache, wenn man den richtigen Mann an seiner Seite hatte. Und Edward schien wirklich eine etwas romantische Ader zu haben. An ihm gefiel es mir sogar.

„Okay, keine Pferdeschlitten oder übertriebene Romantik", versicherte er mir und presste seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf meine. Küssen durfte er mich so lange er wollte. Dagegen hatte ich nun wirklich nichts. Ich wollte jede Sekunde mit ihm genießen. Vielleicht blieben mir ja nur noch wenige Tage mit ihm? Wenn er auf die Schwangerschaft nicht sofort gut reagierte, könnte ich ihn verlieren. Vielleicht wollte er auch nachdenken und dann würde ich ihn einige Tage nicht sehen. Aber es musste sein. Edward musste von dem Baby erfahren.

Eine kurze Weile später unterbrach Edward den Kuss und sah mich aus seinen grünen Augen sehr genau an. Seine Hand strich über meine Wange und er legte seinen Kopf schief. Scheinbar dachte er über etwas nach. „Bella, ich würde dir gerne etwas sagen...du musst darauf auch nichts antworten, aber ich würde es dir gerne sagen. Hör mir einfach zu. Du musst es nicht erwidern", hauchte Edward und legte auch noch seine andere Hand an meine Wange.

Er wollte mir etwas sagen und ich musste darauf nicht unbedingt etwas antworten? Ich hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er damit meinte und wurde deswegen nun nervös. Wollte er mir etwas sagen, was mir nicht gefallen würde? Mein Herz überschlug sich nun quasi und ich atmete nicht mehr gescheit. Edwards Daumen strichen liebevoll über meine Wangen und sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem ein weiteres Stück. Unsere Lippen lagen fast wieder aufeinander. Was wollte er mir nur sagen? Der Ausdruck in Edwards Augen war sanft und zugleich glitzerten sie unglaublich.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte er an meine Lippen und bei seinen Worten glitzerten seine Augen sogar noch etwas mehr. Edward liebte mich? Er liebte mich! Oh mein Gott. Mein Herz machte einen unglaublichen Sprung und mein Blut schien in meinen Adern zu kochen. Diese Worte zu hören, fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut, aber ich wusste eben wirklich nicht, ob ich das auch schon sagen konnte. Ich wollte es...irgendwie, doch vorher musste ich ihm von dem Kind erzählen. Wenn ich diese Worte sagte, wollte ich nichts mehr zwischen uns stehen haben.

Seine Lippen legten sich sehr sanft auf meine und kurz küsste er mich. Dann löste er sich wieder von mir und sah mich an. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er noch einmal. „Du musst es nun nicht erwidern, Bella. Ich weiß ja, dass wir noch nicht sehr lange zusammen sind, aber ich will es dir schon seit Tagen sagen und es fühlte sich nun einfach richtig an", erklärte er und ich nickte. Die Worte konnte ich noch nicht sagen, aber ich konnte ihm zeigen, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

Ich hob meinen Kopf ein Stück an und presste meine Lippen besonders sanft auf seine. Der Kuss war langsam und sanft. Edward war alles für mich. Obwohl ich das wusste, konnte ich die Worte noch nicht sagen. Geschätzte fünf Minuten später beendete ich den Kuss und lächelte Edward an. „Können wir wieder zu Charlies Haus gehen? Langsam wird mir doch kalt", flüsterte ich und Edward nickte. Obwohl ich seine Worte noch nicht auf dieselbe Weise erwidern konnte, schien er sehr glücklich zu sein.

20 Minuten später waren wir wieder im Haus und ich saß in meine Decke gekuschelt auf der Couch. Mir war nun wieder verdammt kalt und Edward war gerade in der Küche und machte uns heiße Schokolade. Er meinte, diese würde mich wieder aufwärmen und falls nicht, würde er diesen Job eben übernehmen. Mir gefiel diese Idee im Grunde sowieso besser. Ich grinste bei diesem Gedanken etwas vor mich hin und schüttelte dann wieder meinen Kopf. So nahe würden wir uns nun nicht kommen. Nicht in Charlies Wohnzimmer.

Edward kam mit zwei Tassen wieder, reichte mir eine davon und setzte sich dann neben mich. Die Tasse war warm und ich wärmte zunächst nur meine Hände an ihr auf. Dann trank ich einen kleinen Schluck der heißen Schokolade und musste erkennen, dass diese wirklich gut schmeckte. Eben wie Schokolade und Schokolade mochte ich im Moment wirklich. Das lag irgendwie an der Schwangerschaft und an den vielen Hormonen, die meinen Körper im Moment durcheinander brachten. Ich kuschelte mich wieder etwas an Edward und lächelte ihn an. „Wolltest du mich nicht auch noch anders aufwärmen?"

Edward lachte leise und stellte seine Tasse dann auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Reicht die Schokolade nicht aus, Bella?", wollte er grinsend wissen und ich schüttelte sofort meinen Kopf. Die Schokolade wärmte mich natürlich, aber ich wurde eben sehr gerne von Edward geküsst. So gut Schokolade auch schmeckte, wenn ich die Wahl hatte, würde ich mich immer für Edward entscheiden. Er beugte sich nun zu mir, legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und im nächsten Moment berührten unsere Lippen sich wieder.

Meine Hände legten sich um Edwards Hals, zogen ihn noch enger an mich und halb auf mich und dann wuschelte ich meine Hände in seine Haare. Ich liebte es, seine Haare anzufassen und sie zu verwuscheln. Unser Kuss wurde noch etwas leidenschaftlicher und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich Edwards kalte Hände unter der Decke an meinem Körper spürte. Ich zitterte leicht auf und ließ meine Hände zu seinem Nacken wandern. Dann spürte ich Edwards Hände an einer Stelle, wo ich seine Hände nun eigentlich nicht haben wollte. An meinem Bauch.

Seine Fingerspitzen strichen zärtlich über meinen Bauch, erreichten die kleine Wölbung und ich hörte zu atmen auf. Seinen Händen entging der kleine Bauch bestimmt nicht. Und seine Finger strichen auch immer noch darüber. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder und strich mit meinen Fingern seinen Nacken entlang. Das Edwards Hände immer noch an meinem Bauch lagen, machte mich dennoch ein klein wenig nervös.

Einige Minuten später lösten unsere Lippen sich voneinander und wir atmeten beide etwas heftiger. Aber ich liebte es wirklich ihn zu küssen. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen. „Ist dir wieder warm?", wollte Edward wissen und holte tief Luft. Ja, mir war nun wirklich wieder warm. Zumindest etwas wärmer. Es war im Moment einfach sehr kalt und meinem Körper gefiel das nicht besonders.

„Mh… viel besser", versicherte ich und kuschelte mich an Edward. Seine Hände wanderten erneut über meinen Körper und ich erschauderte wieder. Seine Hand lag wieder an meinem Bauch und er grinste mich nun etwas an. Ich hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl.

„Mir scheint, du hast in den letzten Wochen etwas zu viel Schokolade gegessen", murmelte er und strich zärtlich über meinen Bauch. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte die Schauer, die über meinen Rücken jagten, auszublenden. Es fühlte sich sehr gut an. Und es kam mir so vor, als würde es dem Baby auch gefallen. Das war zwar etwas schwer zu sagen, aber ich nahm es an. Der Vater von meinem kleinen Baby strich gerade so liebevoll über meinen Bauch das ich den Tränen nah war. Vor Freude und auch vor Verzweiflung. Ich wollte es ihm sagen. Am liebsten jetzt sofort, aber mir fehlten einfach die Worte.

Es war wirklich schwer, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich Edward anlog und ihm nicht endlich sagen konnte, dass er Vater wurde. Ich hasste mich wirklich dafür. Edward war so unglaublich toll. Heute hatte er mir sogar gesagt, dass er mich liebte und was machte ich? Brachte es einfach nicht über mich, ihm zu sagen, dass ich sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Ich schluchzte leise auf und da wusste ich, dass es nicht ging. Die Tränen rollten über meine Wangen und ich seufzte. So konnte man einen schönen Moment wohl ruinieren.

„Bella? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Edward und als ich meine Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, sah er wirklich etwas erschrocken aus. Kein Wunder! Er war so wundervoll und seine Freundin fing einfach zu weinen an. Und Edward konnte den Grund dahinter nicht verstehen. Sehr bald aber, würde er alles verstehen. Und vielleicht würde ich ihn dann verlieren.

„Alles okay. Wirklich, Edward. Es ist alles in Ordnung!", versicherte ich ihm und schluchzte erneut. Es war zum verrückt werden. „Ich bin nur...glücklich. So glücklich, Edward", hauchte ich und drückte mich an ihn. Ich war glücklich und zugleich sehr unglücklich. Mir wurde jetzt wirklich bewusst, dass ich es ihm sagen musste. Nach Weihnachten, würde ich ihm sagen, dass er Vater wurde.

Das Leben konnte sich wirklich sehr schnell verändern. Die Nacht mit Edward hatte für mich alles verändert. Deswegen war ich nach Forks gezogen und hatte ihn wieder getroffen. Nun waren wir zusammen und ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm von dem Baby erzählen sollte. Ja, mein Leben entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ich bisher nicht ganz verstand, aber die Richtung schien gut zu sein. Mein Weihnachtswunsch war, dass Edward bei mir bleiben würde – für immer.

///

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe! Ich verspreche, mich zu bessern.

///


	7. Chapter 7: Berauschende Nähe

///

_Wintersong – Sarah McLachlan_  
It's late and morning's in no hurry  
But sleep won't set me free  
I lie awake and try to recall  
How your body felt beside me  
When silence gets too hard to handle  
And the night too long  
And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky  
I keep this moment by and by

///

7. Kapitel – Berauschende Nähe

Edward war gestern Abend ziemlich bald verschwunden. Wohl vor allem, weil er Charlie, Rosalie und mir etwas Zeit füreinander geben wollte. Meiner Meinung nach hätte er gerne bleiben können, aber Edward hatte das ganze etwas anders gesehen. Er wollte sich nicht unnötig einmischen. Und wir würden die nächsten Tage immer noch genug Zeit füreinander haben. Das hoffte ich sehr. Edward würde über Weihnachten bei uns sein, worauf ich mich wirklich freute, und deswegen würden wir bestimmt viel Zeit füreinander haben.

Allerdings musste ich nun auch endlich einen Weg finden, ihm von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Einige Wochen konnte ich es noch geheim halten, aber länger auf keinen Fall. Ansonsten würde irgendjemand vermuten, dass ich schwanger war und schon würde Edward es auch erfahren. So sollte er es wirklich nicht erfahren. Gestern hatte ich mir darüber aber nicht mehr viele Gedanken gemacht. Nachdem Edward verschwunden war, hatte ich das Essen gekocht und bald darauf war Charlie mit Rose wieder gekommen. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war noch etwas angespannt, aber beide bemühten sich.

Und das war doch das Wichtigste! Sie bemühten sich darum. Leicht war es eben nicht. Sie hatten einander so lange nicht gesehen. Charlie und ich verstanden uns inzwischen ziemlich gut, aber auch zwischen uns war es nicht immer so leicht. Irgendwie war ich immer noch die Tochter, die sich hatte schwängern lassen und deswegen war er auch etwas vorsichtiger und sorgte sich schneller um mich. So schlimm fand ich das jedoch gar nicht. Er mochte Edward und ließ mich zu ihm oder Edward zu mir. Also konnte ich mit seiner Sorge um mich doch ganz gut leben.

Rosalie und ich schliefen gemeinsam in meinem Zimmer. Wir verbrachten nicht immer so viel Zeit miteinander und die, die wir hatten, wollten wir dann auch genießen können. Rose und ich hatten geredet und geredet, bis wir dann schließlich doch eingeschlafen waren. Heute Morgen war ich allerdings auch ziemlich früh aufgewacht. Es schneite immer noch und Charlie war sogar schon arbeiten. Im Moment hatte er wirklich sehr viel zu tun. Ich hoffte immer wieder, dass ihm da draußen nichts passierte. Bei diesem Wetter konnte das ja schneller geschehen, als einem lieb war.

Seit einigen Minuten saß ich in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Couch und las meine zerschlissene Ausgabe von Sturmhöhe. Ich hatte dieses Buch schon so unglaublich oft gelesen, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer, wurde mir dabei nie langweilig. Wenig später kam Rosalie zu mir und lächelte. Sie kannte meine alberne Vorliebe für dieses Buch und hatte mich deswegen schon oft ausgelacht. Eher im Spaß. Wir waren eben auch nur Geschwister.

„Sturmhöhe? Solltest du nicht schon jedes Wort auswendig können, Bella?", meinte sie und gähnte leise. Rosalie schien noch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen zu sein.

Theoretisch kannte ich dieses Buch wirklich auswendig und konnte genau sagen, was auf welcher Seite passierte. Aber ich liebte dieses Buch eben abgöttisch und keiner würde mich davon abhalten können. „Ach Rose, du weißt doch, dass ich es liebe. Und ich denke, ich werde es noch sehr oft lesen. Sehr sehr sehr oft", lachte ich leise und schlug es zu. Das Buch sah wirklich sehr benutzt aus. Manche Seiten hielten nicht mehr richtig und teilweise war der Umschlag richtig kaputt.

„Du bist schwachsinnig. Edward sollte dir zu Weihnachten ein paar neue Bücher schenken, die du nicht schon an die Tausend mal gelesen hast."

„Er kauft mir schon Strumpfhosen", sagte ich und grinste vor mich hin. Für Rosalie machte das nun nicht so viel Sinn, für mich aber schon. Es erinnerte mich an gestern. Der Tag, an dem Edward mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte. Oh, vermutlich grinste ich nun wie doofe. Aber das war mir egal. Edward hatte es wirklich gesagt. Wir waren uns so nahe und ich hatte ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er sehr bald Vater werden würde.

„Strumpfhosen? Ist er irgendwie pervers oder so?" Bei diesem Satz warf ich ihr mein Buch hin, doch sie duckte sich weg und streckte mir nur die Zunge raus. Auf was für Gedanken meine Schwester immer kam. Es war wirklich merkwürdig. Oh… ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was in ihrem Kopf so vor sich ging. Wirklich nicht.

„Sehr witzig. Er ist nicht pervers. Wir sind gestern nur spazieren gegangen – sieh mich nicht so an – und mir war kalt. Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass ich keine ordentliche Wintergarderobe habe", meinte ich und lächelte.

„Ihr seid nur spazieren gegangen? Üww ihr habt es doch nicht im Schnee getan oder? Oh Bella, sag bitte, dass ihr es nicht im Schnee getan habt. Denn sonst werde ich dieses Haus nicht mehr verlassen, bis der ganze verdammte Schnee geschmolzen ist", murmelte sie und verzog bei diesem Gedanken ihr Gesicht.

Ihre Vermutung war vollkommen falsch! Ich riss meine Augen auf und schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf. „Oh Gott, Rose! Wir haben es nicht im Schnee getan! Wir haben es ganz eindeutig nicht im Schnee getan. Wir sind nur spazieren gegangen", versicherte ich ihr und seufzte. Rosalie kam auf Ideen. Es war...ich fand gar keine Worte.

„Ach wirklich? Und warum grinst du dann so bescheuert? Also entweder ihr habt es im Schnee gemacht oder...", sie sah mich fragend an.

„Rosalie Lillian Swan!", rief ich nun etwas verärgert. „Wir hatten keinen Sex im Schnee. Also komm von dieser Idee runter", fauchte ich und seufzte. Wenn Rose von einer Idee überzeugt war, konnte man sie sehr schwer wieder davon abbringen.

„Hmpf okay okay. Ihr hattet keinen Sex im Schnee. Das ist gut Bella. Glaub mir. Es ist viel zu kalt im Schnee und du holst dir am Ende nur eine Blasenentzünd-", sie verstummte und schien dann tatsächlich rot zu werden.

„Oh Gott, Rose...", murmelte ich und schloss meine Augen. So etwas wollte ich von ihr absolut nicht wissen. Obwohl sie meine Schwester war, wollte ich nicht wissen, wo oder mit wem sie schon Sex gehabt hatte. Wirklich nicht. In dieser Hinsicht war ich einfach unerfahren und sprach nicht gerne darüber. Edward war der Einzige gewesen, mit dem ich jemals geschlafen hatte und er hatte sofort ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Tut mir leid. Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Sagst du mir endlich, warum du wie eine Blöde grinst, wenn es um diesen Spaziergang geht?", fragte sie und lächelte. Rosalie schien ebenfalls von dem Thema wegkommen zu wollen.

Ich nickte und lächelte wieder. „Edward hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt", sagte ich mit einer leisen Stimme und schloss meine Augen, um mich genau daran erinnern zu können.

Rosalie sagte nichts. Sie war sich scheinbar nicht vollkommen sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. „Er liebt dich? Liebst du ihn auch, Bella?"

„Edward liebt mich", bestätigte und zuckte dann mit meinen Schultern. „Bevor er es mir gesagt hat, hat er mir versichert, dass ich seine Gefühle noch nicht auf dieselbe Weise erwidern muss. Das war süß...und gut, denn ich kann das noch nicht sagen. Nicht solange er nichts von diesem Kind weiß", murmelte ich und ließ meine Hand zu meinem Bauch wandern. Selbst, wenn ich es schon fühlen würde, es ging nun einfach noch nicht.

„Ich sag ja, du solltest es ihm wirklich endlich sagen. Schwesterchen, du bekommst eindeutig einen Bauch und lange wirst du diesen nicht verstecken können", versicherte sie mir und strich mir dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Der ist ihm schon aufgefallen, allerdings glaubte er wohl eher, dass ich etwas zu viel Schokolade gegessen habe.", hauchte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Auch mir war bewusst, dass es so nicht mehr sehr lange weiter gehen konnte. Edward musste es erfahren.

„Sag es ihm endlich, Isabella." Oh, sogar Rose nannte mich manchmal Isabella. Immer dann, wenn sie der Ansicht war, dass ich etwas falsch machte. Und das war nun wohl der Fall. Edward wurde Vater und wusste es noch nicht einmal. Wir waren uns so unheimlich nah und doch brachte ich das nicht über mich.

„Ich habe Angst, Rose. Ich habe so viel Angst es ihm zu sagen", gestand ich und da lief auch schon eine Träne über meine Wange. Edward hatte zwar gesagt, dass er mich liebte, aber was, wenn er seine Meinung doch ändern würde? Denn irgendwie log ich ihn nun schon seit Wochen an.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Gedanken, Bella. Lass dich fallen und sag es ihm einfach. Vielleicht oder sehr wahrscheinlich wird er geschockt sein, aber damit musst du rechnen. Aber er muss es endlich erfahren. Du kannst in dieser Stadt nicht sein Kind bekommen und es ihm nicht sagen. Das ist idiotisch!", sagte sie ernst.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen. Ich will ihm Weihnachten nicht komplett versauen", meinte ich und seufzte. Heute war der 23. Dezember und das konnte ich einfach nicht machen. Außerdem war ich auch etwas selbstsüchtig. Ich wollte Edward an Weihnachten bei mir haben und wenn ich es ihm nun schon sagte, würde das vielleicht nicht so sein.

Obwohl ich kein großer Weihnachtsfan war, wollte ich diese Tage nun doch genießen können. Ich hatte Charlie, Rosalie und Edward. Meine Familie. Und mein Baby hatte ich auch noch. Charlie wusste, dass er Edward gegenüber nichts sagen sollte. Ich hatte ihn extra darum gebeten. Den wahren Grund kannte mein Vater jedoch nicht und das war gut so. Sonst würde dieses Fest zu einem Alptraum werden.

Der restliche Tag verging schneller, als ich es vermutet hatte. Am Abend kam dann auch Edward zu uns. Seine Familie war vor wenigen Stunden aufgebrochen und nun würde er bei uns schlafen – auf der Couch. Charlie wollte ihn nicht bei Rose und mir im Zimmer haben. Mir machte es mehr aus als Edward. Er hatte mir versichert, dass er es nicht schlimm fand und auf der Couch schlafen würde.

Ich brachte gerade zwei Kopfkissen und eine warme Bettdecke zu ihm nach unten und lächelte. Edward im Schlafanzug. Dieses Bild war es allemal wert. Er sah verdammt süß aus. Obwohl er nackt noch viel besser aussah. Ich biss mir rasch auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte dieses Bild ab. Böse Gedanken. Nachher würde ich mich zwar zu ihm schleichen, aber wir mussten brav sein. Wenn Charlie uns bei irgendetwas erwischen würde...

„Du siehst wirklich niedlich aus", murmelte ich und küsste ihn sanft. Edward legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht und zog mich ein Stückchen näher zu sich heran. Die Kopfkissen und die Bettdecke landeten mit einem Rascheln auf dem Boden und meine Hände verfingen sich in Edwards Haaren. Oh, ich liebte es einfach, ihn zu küssen.

Für einen Moment wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu dem nackten Edward und ich drückte meinen Körper enger und begieriger an seinen. Meine Zunge glitt dabei über seine Unterlippe und bat dann um Einlass. Edward öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück und ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Mund wandern. Unsere Zungen trafen aufeinander, begrüßten sich, neckten sich und dann hörte ich ein Räuspern. Ups.

Edward und ich lösten uns voneinander. Als ich in seine Augen sah, konnte ich dort wieder das Feuer erkennen. Für eine Sekunde schloss ich meine Augen und drehte mich herum. Es war nur Rosalie. Glück gehabt. Charlie musste solche Szenen ja nicht unbedingt sehen.

„Ich könnt von Glück reden, dass ich nicht Charlie bin", sagte Rose und lachte leise. Sie war da natürlich nicht so streng, aber sie wusste eben auch, wie Charlie auf solch einen Kuss reagieren würde. Schwanger war ich ja sowieso schon, aber bisher hatte Charlie deswegen nicht komisch reagiert. Er hatte es gut aufgenommen und verhielt sich vernünftig. Wenn ich es aber nun so erscheinen ließ, als würde ich mit jedem ins Bett gehen...

Rose ging wieder in die Küche und ich hob die Bettsachen auf. Ich legte sie auf die Couch und setzte mich dann hin. „Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus? Ich denke nicht, dass die Couch so wahnsinnig bequem ist", nahm ich an und sah zu, wie Edward sich neben mich setzte.

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Wirklich nicht und ob sie bequem ist, werde ich wohl heute Nacht herausfinden", sagte er und strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Ich schloss genießerisch meine Augen und lächelte. Ich war so gerne in Edwards Nähe und ich wollte nie wieder ohne ihn sein. Doch die Angst war immer noch da. Wie sollte ich es ihm am besten sagen? Viel Zeit blieb mir einfach nicht mehr. So sehr ich mir auch Zeit wünschte, mehr Zeit würde ich nicht bekommen.

„Mmh...", murmelte ich und lehnte mich etwas an ihn. Am liebsten würde ich nun bei ihm bleiben, aber das würde Charlie nicht zulassen. Ich musste warten, bis mein Vater schlief und mich dann wieder nach unten schleichen. Rosalie würde das zwar mitbekommen, aber sie war ja nicht der Anstandswauwau und würde gewiss nichts dagegen sagen. Sie war auch noch jung.

Wenige Minuten später lag ich in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Wie gerne ich nun bei Edward sein würde. Rose lag neben mir und lachte dann leise. Sie schien meine Sehnsucht quasi riechen zu können. „Du hast Edward wirklich gerne. Wie ihr miteinander umgeht. Es ist schon niedlich. Und wie du ihm die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hast – ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das in dir hast, Bella!", flüsterte sie und lachte etwas lauter.

Ich lief sofort rot an. Dass Rose das auch so sagen musste. „Ja, ich habe ihn sogar sehr gerne und ich habe ihm die Zunge nicht in den Hals gesteckt...", murmelte ich leise und lächelte dann etwas. Gut, vielleicht hatte ich das ja gemacht, aber es war eben ziemlich verlockend. In Edwards Nähe wollte ich noch ganz andere Dinge machen. Uh-oh jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, was ich mit ihm gemacht hatte – genau in diesem Bett und mein Gesicht fing zu glühen an.

Davon erzählte ich Rosalie besser nichts. Sonst würde sie wohl die ganze Nacht duschen und das Bett nie wieder betreten. „Oh glaub mir, Bella. Das hast du gemacht. Aber es hat ihm ganz eindeutig gefallen. Aber im Ernst...ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er dich wirklich so sehr mag. Ich dachte du bildest dir das ein, weil du es gerne hättest, wegen dem Kind..."

Nein, ich bildete mir seine Gefühle für mich nicht ein. Edward liebte mich. Er hatte es gesagt und ich wusste, dass er dies auch so meinte. „Ich hoffe, dass dem immer noch so sein wird, wenn er von klein Edward oder Bella erfährt", hauchte ich und erschauderte. Ich bekam sein Kind. Sein Baby und ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie ich es ihm am besten sagen sollte.

„Gib ihm Zeit", meinte Rose und ich nickte einfach nur. Zeit konnte ich ihm geben. Wenn er sie brauchte, würde er Zeit bekommen. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich mir sicher, dass Charlie schon schlief. Tief und fest. Sein Schnarchen war kaum zu überhören.

„Ich schleiche mich jetzt zu Edward...", flüsterte ich in Rose' Ohr und sie kicherte ganz leise. Oh natürlich. Sie hatte das gewusst. Die Sehnsucht nach Edward brachte mich fast um und Rose wusste das.

„Sei leise und weck Charlie nicht auf. Sonst verschwendet er noch ein paar Kugeln an den Vater von deinem Kind", vermutete sie und ich nickte. Ich hatte nicht vor, Charlie aufzuwecken. Er musste wirklich nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mich zu Edward schlich. Leise setzte ich einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf den Boden, schlüpfte in meine flauschigen Hausschuhe und öffnete die Türe vorsichtig. Dann schloss ich sie hinter mir und ging sehr leise und bedacht nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer war es dunkel und ich wusste nicht, ob Edward auch schon schlief, aber ich musste ihn auch nicht wecken. Ich wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein und wenn ich ihm beim Schlafen zusehen würde. Das war immer noch besser als alles andere. Vorsichtig bahnte ich mir den Weg zur Couch, schlüpfte aus meinen Hausschuhen und grabbelte zu Edward unter die Bettdecke. Er zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ssscht ich bins", hauchte ich und kicherte etwas.

„Bella? Was machst du hier?", fragte er im Flüsterton und zog mich dann enger an sich. Sein Körper war warm und mir wurde auf der Stelle etwas wärmer. Ich fror mal wieder und Edward schaffte es unheimlich schnell, mich aufzuwärmen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Bauch und legte meinen Kopf an Edwards Brust.

„Ich schleiche mich zu meinem Freund – merkt man das nicht?", wieder kicherte ich etwas. Was ich hier machte, war doch eigentlich offensichtlich. „Ich wollte einfach nicht ohne dich sein und Rose wird uns nicht verraten. Charlie schläft so tief, dass man hier jemanden umbringen könnte und er würde davon nichts mitbekommen", versicherte ich Edward.

Edwards Hand strich über meinen Rücken und blieb dann überhalb von meinem Hintern liegen. Ich schlang ein Bein über seine Hüfte und drückte mich enger an ihn. Das fühlte sich gut an. Edward so nahe zu sein, war einfach toll und ich wollte das auskosten. Wenn er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr, konnte ich ihn verlieren. Ich musste damit rechnen, auch, wenn ich es nicht gerne tat.

„Du hast doch vor brav zu sein, oder Bella? Wenn du so etwas machen möchtest wie neulich, ist das wirklich der falsche Ort", hauchte er und mir fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hatte nicht vor, so etwas zu machen. Nicht auf der Couch von meinem Vater.

„Ich werde brav sein. Aber kannst du auch brav sein?", fragte ich ihn, hob meinen Kopf und sah Edward an. Es war dunkel, weswegen ich nicht sehr viel von ihm sehen konnte. Seine Lippen trafen auf meine und er küsste mich sanft. Für einige Minuten lang küssten wir uns so, dann löste er sich langsam von mir.

„Ich kann auch brav sein", versicherte er grinsend und zog mich noch ein Stück enger an sich. Was ich dann an meinem Schenkel spürte, trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht. „Edward!", zischte ich und kicherte unterdrückt.

„Deine Nähe lässt mich nicht kalt, Bella. Tut mir leid...vielleicht solltest du dich etwas anders hinlegen", vermutete er und schob mich ein Stück von sich. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich nicht brav sein kann", murmelte er und lachte.

Wenige Minuten später schlief ich in Edwards Armen ein. Das zweite Mal in meinem Leben, schlief ich in seinen Armen ein. An das erste Mal konnte ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern. Ich konnte mich noch an jede Einzelheit dieser besonderen Nacht erinnern und vermutlich würde ich diese Nacht niemals vergessen. Ja, ich könnte an Alzheimer erkranken und doch würde ich nicht vergessen, was Edward in dieser Nacht mit mir gemacht hatte. Wie er mich geküsst und mich geliebt hatte.

Der nächste Morgen kam meiner Ansicht nach viel zu schnell. Christmas Eve. Für mich war an diesem Tag eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Der Tag vor Weihnachten. Doch es war einfach so, dass ich nie ein großer Weihnachtsfan gewesen war. Daran konnte Forks nun natürlich auch nichts ändern. In Phoenix war es im Winter nicht kalt gewesen und Schnee hatte es nicht gegeben. Hier war das nun anders. An meiner nicht vorhandenen Weihnachtsstimmung änderte das überhaupt nichts. Selbst wenn es so etwas wie eine Spritze dagegen geben würde, bei mir würde sie nicht wirken. Ich war ein Weihnachtsmuffel.

Geweckt wurde ich von Edward – irgendwie zumindest. Denn teilweise war ich schon wach. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich über meine Wange und langsam und widerwillig öffneten meine Augen sich. Unter der Decke war es schön warm, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ich mich wieder enger an Edward gekuschelt hatte. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und dann konnte ich Edward endlich richtig erkennen. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir über die Augen und gähnte dann. Als ich Edward wieder ansah, lächelte er sanft.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte ich wissen und lächelte etwas. So früh am Morgen war das jedoch gar nicht so leicht. Mein Körper schlief immer noch und schien auch nicht so schnell aufwachen zu wollen. Edwards Finger strichen weiter über meine Wange, über meine Lippen und zu meinem Kinn. Er ließ sie noch weiter wandern. Zu meinem Nacken und zu meinen Brüsten. Ich erschauderte dabei gewaltig.

„Noch ziemlich früh. Sechs Uhr oder so. Charlie war auf jeden Fall noch nicht hier. Und ich denke, dass ist ganz gut", murmelte er grinsend und ließ seine Finger über meine Brüste gleiten. Nun hielt ich die Luft an und versuchte normal zu atmen. Wieso machte er so etwas so früh am Morgen? Wach wurde ich deswegen lange nicht. Aber es fühlte sich gut an und obwohl mein Körper noch schlief, reagierte er. Ich stöhnte leise, als Edwards Finger zu meinem Bauch wanderten und schloss dann meine Augen.

„Du redest im Schlaf – weißt du das?", fragte Edward nun und ich erstarrte, als er das sagte. Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass ich im Schlaf redete, aber ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht. Oh Gott. Was hatte ich gesagt? Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah Edward an. Er schien nicht böse oder vollkommen überrascht zu sein. Dann war es hoffentlich nichts über die Schwangerschaft gewesen. Meistens waren es sowieso nur wenige Worte, aus denen andere nicht schlau wurden. Gut, sehr gut...aber was hatte ich gesagt?

Nun nickte ich also. „Ich weiß. Was habe ich denn gesagt?", wollte ich wissen und lief so rot wie eine Tomate an. Es war mir peinlich, dass ich im Schlaf redete. Das war einfach etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht mochte. Meistens störte es keinen, weil ich allein schlief. Rosalie wusste es. Wir hatten schon oft in einem Bett geschlafen und deswegen war das nichts Neues für sie. Und Rose gegenüber war es mir auch nicht peinlich. Sie war immerhin meine Schwester.

Edward lächelte mich zuckersüß an und strich mit seiner Hand wieder über meine Wange. Seine Lippen näherten sich meinen und er drückte sie ganz sanft aufeinander. Für ein paar Sekunden küssten wir uns so, dann beendete Edward den Kuss schon wieder. Wieder lächelte er mich so unheimlich zuckersüß an. Glücklich – voller Glückseeligkeit. Oh je was hatte ich nur gesagt? Ich konnte mich auch an keinen Traum mehr erinnern. „Du hast gesagt...das du mich liebst", flüsterte er sehr leise und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Unterlippe. Diese erzitterte unter seiner Berührung leicht.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Möglich war es natürlich und Edward würde mich deswegen niemals anlügen. So einer war er nicht. Aber was er sagte, verunsicherte mich doch sehr. Hatte mein Herz es schon längst erkannt und es im Schlaf an meinen Kopf weiter gereicht? Das gefiel mir nun nicht so sehr. Immerhin hatte ich ihm das erst sagen wollen, wenn ich mir vollkommen sicher war und er von dem Baby wusste. Aber scheinbar hatte mein Mund sich im Schlaf zu etwas anderem entschieden. Verdammt!

Ich biss auf meiner Lippe herum und sah Edward an. „Ich kann mich meistens nicht daran erinnern, was ich im Schlaf sage, Edward...", murmelte ich verlegen und schloss meine Augen. Ich würde ihm diese Worte nun ja zu gerne sagen, aber nun wo ich wach war, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Mein schlafendes Ich schien sich sicher zu sein, aber ich war es nun mal nicht. Deswegen konnte ich das nicht machen. „Gib mir etwas Zeit...", bat ich ihn leise und spürte dann wieder Edwards Lippen auf meinen.

„Du bekommst alle Zeit der Welt, Bella. Aber es war schön...es zu hören", gestand er und ich nickte dann. Ja, diese Worte zu hören war unheimlich schön. Edward hatte mich gestern ja schon damit überrascht und es war wirklich sehr schön gewesen. Und er hatte seine Meinung nicht geändert. Ich musste die Worte nicht unbedingt sofort auf dieselbe Weise erwidern. So sehr ich es mir wünschte. Im Moment stand noch eine kleine Sache im Weg.

Ich musste Edward endlich von dem Baby erzählen. Egal wie schwer es für mich auch werden würde. Edward hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren, immerhin war es sein Kind und ich hasste mich immer mehr dafür, dass ich es nicht endlich sagen konnte. Ein Kind war doch eigentlich eine sehr schöne Sache. Wenn wir nicht beide so jung sein würden. Damit zerstörte ich nicht nur mein Leben, sondern auch noch seines. Denn Edward würde mir beistehen. Da war ich mir fast sicher. Selbst, wenn wir nicht zusammen bleiben würden, für das Kind würde er bestimmt da sein. Er war kein feiger Mistkerl, der davon lief, wenn er ein Mädchen geschwängert hatte. So schätzte ich ihn zumindest ein.

Charlie erwischte mich später nicht bei Edward. Vorsichtshalber schlich ich mich wieder zu Rose nach oben, bevor er aufwachte. Denn im Winter musste man um diese Zeit immer mit einem Notfall rechnen. Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass Charlie auch heute kurz auf der Wache vorbei schauen würde. Wie ich vermutet hatte, tat er das. Um kurz vor sieben Uhr fuhr er los und ich zog mich an und ging wieder zu Edward.

Der restliche Tag verlief ziemlich ruhig. Edward, Rose und ich sahen uns einige Filme an, die meine Schwester ausgesucht hatte. Ich war sehr froh, dass die Morgenübelkeit langsam nach zu lassen schien. Denn ich wollte nicht wie eine Verrückte ins Bad rennen, wenn Edward hier war. Von dem Baby würde ich ihm noch früh genug erzählen. Edward versuchte sogar, mich wieder zu einem Spaziergang zu überreden, aber diesmal sagte ich nein. Rosalie kicherte währenddessen ohne Pause und ich lief rot an, weil ich genau wusste, woran sie dabei dachte. Nicht etwa an einen harmlosen Spaziergang, sondern an Sex. Meine Schwester war wirklich verrückt.

Am späten Nachmittag fing ich dann zu kochen an. Edward half mir dabei und ich muss zugeben, dass kochen mit Edward sehr viel Spaß macht. Durch die ständigen Küsse haben wir zwar doppelt so lange gebraucht, doch das schien heute niemanden zu stören. Edward schien Weihnachten gerne zu mögen. Vielleicht besonders, weil wir dieses Jahr zusammen feierten. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, warum er nicht mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder gefahren war. Froh war ich natürlich. Edward liebte mich und wollte deswegen bei mir sein.

Ich verdiente ihn gar nicht. Das war eine Tatsache. Edward war so unheimlich gut zu mir und schien mich über alles zu lieben. Und wie dankte ich es ihm? Sagte ihm nichts von seinem Kind, das in meinem Bauch mit jedem Tag etwas größer wurde. Ja, ich hasste mich dafür wirklich. Manche Dinge musste man dem anderen einfach sagen. Selbst, wenn man fürchtete, dass er einen dann nicht mehr wollte. Und diese Schwangerschaft zählte dazu. Edward musste von seinem Kind erfahren und ich musste ihm Zeit geben, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Heute und morgen würde ich es ihm nicht sagen, aber dann würde ich es endlich machen. Bestimmt sogar.

Zumindest würde ich es versuchen, denn die Angst war auch jetzt immer noch vorhanden und ich nahm an, dass sie auch nicht einfach verschwinden würde. Das wünschte ich mir, aber vermutlich würde es schon allein deswegen nicht passieren. Im Leben wurde einem nichts leicht gemacht und ich musste es Edward auch so sagen. Ich lebte nun in Forks und Rosalie hatte natürlich vollkommen Recht. In dieser Stadt konnte ich nicht sein Kind zur Welt bringen und es ihm nicht sagen. Sowieso würde die Schwangerschaft ihm nicht entgehen. Sehr bald würde er es merken – ob ich es Edward nun sagte oder nicht. Und wenn ich es ihm sagte, reagierte er vielleicht nicht schlimm.

Ich fragte mich manchmal wirklich, warum es so schwer sein musste. Meine Gefühle für ihn waren daran schuld und seine für mich. Bisher war mir niemals klar gewesen, dass Gefühle es einem so schwer machen konnten. Oh ja, ich hätte es Edward eben doch von Anfang sagen sollen. Oder ich hätte verhindern sollen, dass wir uns so unheimlich schnell annäherten. Doch ich wollte ihm näher kommen. Und ich bin gerne mit Edward zusammen. Es hätte immer einen Teil gegeben, der das verhindert hätte. Vermutlich wollte das Schicksal es mir nicht leicht machen.

Die Wahrheit wae, dass ich Edward liebte. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, aber vermutlich musste es ja sogar so kommen. Edward war gut aussehend, unheimlich nett, charmant und er mochte mich. Gegen seine Gefühle konnte man nichts unternehmen, das wurde mir nun endlich bewusst. Dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, war nicht geplant gewesen. Nichts von all dem hatte ich geplant. Meine Mutter hatte mich nach Forks geschickt und damit alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Und sie ahnte es nicht einmal. Sie ist das Problem los, also wieso sollte sie weiter darüber nachdenken?

Obwohl ich mir langsam sicher war, konnte ich es Edward noch nicht sagen. Sobald er von unserem Kind wusste, würde ich ihm auch diese drei Worte sagen.

///

Als kleine Entschuldigung, gibt es gleich noch ein weiteres Kapitel :D

///


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Pain

Vielen Dank für alle Reviews. Ich habe mich (wie immer) unglaublich gefreut und würde mich natürlich auch jetzt wieder sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich mit leckeren Reviews belohnt :D

///

_Because the night – Jan Wayne_  
Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed  
Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, come under cover  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

///

8. Kapitel – Love and Pain

Weihnachten mit Edward zu feiern war wirklich schön. Es war wohl auch schön, weil Rosalie und Charlie bei mir waren. Wirkliche Familienfeste kannte ich gar nicht. Meine Eltern hatten sich immerhin scheiden lassen, als ich noch sehr klein gewesen war. Vielleicht erklärte das ja auch, warum ich Weihnachten eigentlich nicht besonders mochte. Der Christmas Day verging schnell und ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas Zeit mit Edward allein verbringen. Danach sehnte ich mich wirklich, aber Charlie gefiel diese Idee nicht.

Ich war ganz froh, als Charlie dann zu einem Notfall gerufen wurde. Denn das bedeutete, dass Edward und ich nun wirklich etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten, ohne dass mein Vater uns im Nacken saß. Und Charlie schien ganz genau darauf achten zu wollen, dass Edward und ich uns nicht zu nahe kamen. Wenn er nur die Wahrheit wüsste. Als ich Edwards Autoschlüssel sah, kam mir sogar noch eine bessere Idee. Bei den Cullens war niemand zu Hause und dort könnten wir wirklich ungestört sein. So richtig ungestört.

„Edward...was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas spazieren fahren?", fragte ich ihn flüsternd und kuschelte mich enger an ihn. Diese Idee war sehr verlockend und es schien nicht nur mit so zu gehen. Edward und mir war es heute schon ziemlich schwer gefallen, die Finger voneinander zu lassen. Er stand auf und zog mich dann auf die Beine. Eilig zog ich mir meine Schuhe und meine Jacke an und verschwand dann mit Edward aus dem Haus.

„Und wo genau würdest du gerne hinfahren?", wollte Edward wissen, als wir in seinem Volvo saßen. Eigentlich konnte Edward sich doch sehr genau denken, wo ich gerne hinfahren würde. Im Moment wäre mir wohl jeder Ort recht, an dem wir etwas allein sein konnten und nicht darauf achten mussten, wie wir uns anfassten.

„Wir könnten zum Haus deiner Eltern fahren?", schlug ich grinsend vor. „Es ist niemand dort, richtig?" Oh ja ich hoffte sogar sehr, dass niemand dort war. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Meine Gedanken wanderten schon wieder in die eine Richtung. Und im Moment war es mir sogar egal. Ich wollte es so sehr und wenn Edward und ich allein sein würden, würde uns nichts im Weg stehen.

„Stimmt. Da würden wir allein sein", bestätigte Edward und ich glaubte in seinen Augen ein Glitzern zu sehen. Nicht nur meine Gedanken schienen in die eine Richtung zu wandern und das gefiel mir wirklich. Dieses Mal würde uns niemand stören und wir mussten keine Angst haben, dass uns irgendjemand erwischen würde. Wegen der Schwangerschaft sorgte ich mich natürlich immer noch etwas. Den Bauch hatte Edward schon bemerkt, aber das war nur wenige Tage her und seitdem war er nicht besonders gewachsen.

Es hatte immer noch nicht zu schneien aufgehört und es schien eher noch so, als würde es mit jeder Minute heftiger schneien. Die Straßen waren weiß und auch alles andere war mit dem weißen Zeug überzogen. Bestimmt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und die Straßen würden wieder verdammt glatt sein. Edward und ich würden aber sicher vorher beim Haus angelangt sein. Wenige Minuten später waren wir dann auch schon da. Edward half mir aus dem Wagen und auf einmal war ich zwischen ihm und dem Volvo gefangen.

Er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf meine und legte seine Hände neben meinem Kopf ab. Ich schlang meine Arme um Edwards Hals und presste mich enger an ihn. Einige Sekunden lang küssten wir uns sanft und dann wurde er langsam leidenschaftlicher. Um uns herum wirbelte der Schnee auf und es fing immer heftiger zu schneien an. Mir war wirklich kalt und ich erzitterte etwas. Und es lag diesmal nicht an dem Kuss, sondern einfach daran, dass mir verdammt kalt war. Widerwillig löste ich mich von Edward und blickte ihn an.

„Dir ist kalt. Lass uns endlich reingehen", sagte Edward nun und hob mich hoch, um mich ins Haus zu tragen. Ich ließ es mit mir machen, weil meine Beine sich so anfühlten, als würden sie gar nicht mehr zu meinem Körper gehören. Das Wetter gefiel mir nicht. Es wäre wohl gar nicht ratsam, wenn wir nun wieder zu Charlie fahren würden. Nein, ich fand es sowieso viel verlockender, die Nacht hier mit Edward zu verbringen. Und das würde ich ihm nun auch vorschlagen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Rose anrufen und ihr sagen, wo wir sind. Sonst machen sie und Charlie sich nur unnötig Sorgen. Außerdem finde ich, dass wir die Nacht über hier bleiben sollten. Sonst muss uns noch jemand von der Straße kratzen", meinte ich und gab Edward einen kleinen Kuss.

„Gute Idee. Sonst sucht Charlie nach uns und wir sollten wohl wirklich hier bleiben", sagte er grinsend. „Es fängt immer heftiger zu schneien an. Die Straßen werden in wenigen Minuten zu sein und das würde nichts anderes als eine Rutschpartie werden", murmelte Edward nachdenklich, als er aus dem Fenster sah.

Ich ging zum Telefon und wählte dann die Nummer von Charlies Haus. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann ging Rose ran. „Rose, ich bins." Eine kleine Pause folgte. „Ja, Edward und mir geht es gut. Wir haben eine kleine Spazierfahrt gemacht", meinte ich und errötete dann.

„Rose! Kannst du mal von dieser Idee runterkommen! Wir hatten keinen Sex im Schnee", flüsterte ich ins Telefon. Das würde mir ja sogar Edward gegenüber peinlich sein. „Wir sind bei ihm zu Hause und es schneit ziemlich stark. Auf jeden Fall werden wir die Nacht über hier bleiben, damit nichts passiert. Sag es bitte Charlie, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht."

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Bauch und ich hörte ein leises Lachen an meinem Ohr. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Rosalie denkt, dass wir Sex im Schnee hatten?" Edwards Stimme klang angenehm rau und ich musste meine Augen schließen und ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er hatte es gehört.

„Irgendwie schon", gestand ich nun also und lehnte mich etwas mehr an Edward. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass wir Spazieren gegangen sind und irgendwie scheint sie eine ziemlich große Fantasie zu haben. Also ja, sie denkt es irgendwie. Zumindest würde sie es ziemlich lustig finden", murmelte ich leise und seufzte wohlig, als Edwards Lippen sich an meinem Hals auf und ab bewegten.

„Mh… irgendwie wäre das wohl verlockend, aber es hört sich ziemlich kalt an. Ich denke, ich ziehe ein warmes Bett vor. Was ist mit dir?", fragte er grinsend und drehte mich zu sich herum. Meine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um Edwards Hals und seine Hände legten sich an meine Hüfte.

„Bett", nickte ich. Mehr Worte brachte ich im Moment einfach nicht heraus. Ich wollte Edward. Ich wollte ihn sogar sehr. Meine Sehnsucht konnte ich kaum mehr verbergen und nun wo wir allein waren, würde uns ganz sicher niemand aufhalten. Wirklich niemand. Edward nahe zu sein war so wundervoll und ich wollte ihm noch einmal so unheimlich nahe sein, bevor ich ihm von dem Kind erzählte.

„Ich finde, wir sollten es uns nun erst einmal auf der Couch bequem machen. Ich kann den Kamin anmachen", flüsterte Edward und schob mich dann zur Couch. Ich setzte mich hin und sah Edward dabei zu, wie er den Kamin anzündete. Irgendwie hörte sich das ganze ziemlich romantisch an. Und mit Edward konnte es auch nur das werden. Romantisch und wunderschön. Dank dem Kaminfeuer würde mich hoffentlich auch schnell wieder warm werden.

Edward kam wieder zu mir und zog mich dann auf einen flauschigen Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag. Ich kuschelte mich an Edward und schloss dann meine Augen. Das hier war wirklich schön. Obwohl ich nicht der romantische Typ war, gefiel mir das hier wirklich.

Einige Minuten lang sagte keiner von uns etwas. Ich und Edward kuschelten einfach nur und küssten uns immer wieder. Dank dem Kamin war mir nun auch gar nicht mehr kalt. Eher ziemlich warm und das war vor allem dank Edward so. „Ich finde das hier wirklich schön", flüsterte Edward und ließ seine Hand spielerisch über meinen Rücken wandern und dann kroch sie unter mein T-Shirt. Seine Hände fühlten sich kalt an und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich finde es auch sehr...schön", murmelte ich und schloss meine Augen. Edwards Hände fühlten sich so unheimlich gut an. Besser als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und ich erinnerte mich nun wirklich sehr gut an die Nacht in Phoenix. Es gab viele Dinge, die ich so schnell vergaß, aber auf diese Nacht traf das einfach nicht zu. „Edward", hauchte ich und stöhnte leise auf. Er brachte mich wirklich um den Verstand. Ich wollte Edward so sehr und wenn er mich nur quälen wollte, dann war es wirklich gemein.

Edward setzte sich auf und zog mich dann mit sich. Seine Hände wanderten erneut unter mein T-Shirt und dann zog er es mir über den Kopf. Nun konnte ich auch das Feuer in Edwards Augen wieder sehen. Wir wollten das hier beide. Ohne lange zu überlegen, presste ich meine Lippen hastig auf die von Edward und schlang meine Arme wieder um seinen Hals. Edwards Hände strichen über meinen Oberkörper, weiter nach unten und an meinem Rücken nach oben. Geschickt öffnete er meinen BH und zog ihn dann vorsichtig von meinen Armen.

Irgendwie hoffte ich, dass Edward nicht zu genau hinsehen würde. Dank der Schwangerschaft waren meine Brüste schon etwas größer geworden. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich wild aufeinander, meine Hände strichen durch seine Haare und dann an seinen Armen nach unten. Ich beendete den Kuss, um Edward das T-Shirt auszuziehen und bewunderte ihn dann einen kleinen Moment. Ja, meine Erinnerung hatte mir keinen Streich gespielt. Edward sah verdammt gut aus und ich musste etwas grinsen und mir dann auf die Unterlippe beißen.

Edwards Lippen fanden die meinen wieder und seine Hände streichelten sanft meine Brüste. Ich stöhnte leise in Edwards Mund und ließ meine Hände dabei über seinen nackten Oberkörper wandern. Edwards Haut fühlte sich unter meinen Fingern so gut an. Edwards Zunge strich über meine Unterlippe und nur Sekunden später öffnete ich meinen Mund ein Stück, und unsere Zungen begegneten einander. Dieses Gefühl war wirklich berauschend. Ich klammerte mich enger an Edward und ließ meine Hände zu seiner Hose wandern.

Ungeduldig öffnete ich seinen Gürtel und öffnete dann den Knopf und kurz darauf zog ich den Reisverschluss nach unten. Auch jetzt konnte ich deutlich fühlen, dass Edward mich wollte. Er wollte mich und ich wollte ihn. Heute würde uns ganz gewiss nichts aufhalten. Edward stand auf und zog die Hose und seine Boxershorts aus. So kam er wieder zu mir und presste seine Lippen erneut auf meine.

Ich liebte es einfach, Edward zu küssen und ihn anzufassen. Davon konnte ich einfach nicht genug bekommen. Das war wohl einer der Gründe, deswegen es mir so schwer fiel, ihm von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Wenn Edward nicht so gut reagieren würde, könnte ich ihn verlieren und das wollte ich einfach nicht. Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne Edward nicht mehr vorstellen. Obwohl wir erst wenige Tage zusammen waren, bedeutete er mir schon jetzt unglaublich viel. Nein, ich hätte es wirklich nie für möglich gehalten, dass mir ein Mensch so viel bedeuten konnte, wie Edward.

Edwards Lippen verwöhnten meinen Hals und ich ließ meinen Kopf etwas nach hinten fallen und stöhnte auf. Seine Hände wanderten an meinem Körper nach unten und öffneten dann den Knopf meiner Jeans und zogen den Reisverschluss nach unten. Im nächsten Moment drückten seine Hände mich sanft auf den flauschigen Teppich und ich spürte ihn über mir. Unsere Lippen begegneten einander wieder und die Küsse schienen wirklich noch leidenschaftlicher zu werden.

Edwards Lippen bewegten sich erneut zu meinem Hals, wanderten zu meinem Nacken, zu meinen Brüsten, über meinen Bauch und immer weiter nach unten. Vorsichtig zog er mir das Höschen von den Beinen und strich zärtlich über meine Beine. Ich klammerte mich an Edwards Rücken fest und lächelte vor mich hin. Edward war das Beste, was mir jemals passiert war. Ich trug sein Kind unter meinem Herzen und hatte es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt. War es nun nicht falsch, dass wir so weit gingen? Wenn ich nun erneut mit ihm schlafen würde, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben.

Eigentlich war das ja genau das, was ich wollte. Ich wollte mich an Edward binden – noch mehr. Sein Kind bekam ich ja schon, aber ich wollte so viel mehr. Ich wollte alles von Edward und noch mehr. „Ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich liebe dich so sehr", hauchte Edward an mein Ohr und drückte sich enger an mich. Seine Worte drückten schwer auf mein schlechtes Gewissen. Hier war ich nun also. In Edwards Wohnzimmer und dabei mit ihm zu schlafen, obwohl es nicht richtig sein konnte.

„Ich will dich", flüsterte er nun noch und das schlechte Gewissen war wieder ruhig. Ich wollte Edward auch. So sehr. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und brachte Edward näher zu mir. Edward verschwendete keine Sekunde mehr. Er küsste mich wieder und drang dann gleichzeitig in mich ein. Ich stöhnte leise auf und klammerte mich an Edward fest. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Wahnsinnig gut und es wurde sogar noch besser, als Edward anfing sich zu bewegen. Edward zog sich vollkommen aus mir zurück und glitt dann wieder in mich. Schneller und wilder.

Ich stöhnte abermals laut und strich mit meiner Zunge über Edwards Unterlippe. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er seinen Mund und meine Zunge traf auf seine. Das Gefühl schien nun sogar noch aufregender zu sein. Edward bewegte sich schnell und bei jedem Stoß trafen auch unsere Zungen aufeinander. Es war wohl ein Wunder, dass ich ihm nicht in die Zunge biss. Aufhören wollte ich aber auch nicht. Es fühlte sich einfach so wahnsinnig gut an. Mit meiner Hand strich ich liebevoll durch Edwards Haare und meine andere klammerte sich immer noch an seinem Rücken fest.

Das alles hier war wirklich sehr romantisch. Hinter uns prasselte das Feuer, draußen schneite es und wir lagen auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und liebten uns. Es war perfekt. Man konnte es gar nicht anders sagen. Schon unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht war mehr als perfekt gewesen. Einfach nur deswegen, weil wir einander so sehr gebraucht hatten und nun war das sogar noch besser. Oh, Edward war wirklich unwiderstehlich. Ich verstand all die Mädchen unserer Schule. Warum sie Edward so toll fanden. In Phoenix hatte ich solche Sachen nie verstanden. Wenn Mädchen einem Jungen hinterher sahen und leise stöhnten, hatte ich es nie verstanden.

Doch nun verstand ich es, weil ich Edward verfallen war. Er schien in gewisser Weise einfach ein Gott zu sein. Besser als ein Gott. Edward war viel besser. Er war real und ich bildete ihn mit nicht ein. Edward liebte mich wirklich. Dieser wunderbare Mann wollte mich! Mich! Isabella Swan, die es einfach immer wieder schaffte, sich auf die Nase zu legen. Ich dumme Gans brachte es einfach nicht über mich, ihm von seinem Kind zu erzählen, obwohl er mich doch so sehr liebte. „Ahh Edward. Oh Gott, Edward. Ja...", keuchte ich und ließ meinen Kopf etwas hart auf den Teppich fallen.

Es wurde langsam wirklich Zeit. Edward musste von dem Baby erfahren. Nicht heute Nacht. Heute Nacht gehörte nur uns und das wollte ich voll auskosten. Denn leider bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht sofort glücklich sein würde. Edward hatte sicher Pläne oder wollte aufs College gehen und dann kam ich und zerstörte das alles in wenigen Minuten. Edwards Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter und hektischer und ich kam immer näher zu meinem Höhepunkt. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel. Nur noch ganz wenig. Oh Gott.

Edward stieß ein weiteres Mal in mich und dann kamen wir beide zu unserem Höhepunkt. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an Edwards Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Wir klammerten uns eng aneinander und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis wir uns beide wieder gefangen hatten. Dieses Mal würde ich nicht verschwinden. Heute Nacht würde ich bei Edward bleiben und wirklich neben ihm aufwachen. Weil ich es wollte. „Das war schön", flüsterte ich leise und strich mit einer Hand durch Edwards Haare.

„Woran denkst du gerade, Bella?", wollte Edward wissen und zog eine Decke von der Couch und legte sie über uns. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und sah in das Feuer, welches immer noch vor sich hinprasselte und den Raum erhellte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass so etwas so schön sein konnte. Ich wusste ja, dass Sex mit Edward unglaublich war, aber das es gleichzeitig auch noch so romantisch sein konnte, war mir dann doch neu. Natürlich war es neu für mich. Das hier war mein zweites Mal und Edward war der Einzige, der mich jemals so nah gekommen war.

„Ich weiß nicht genau...an verschiedene Dinge. An dich", meinte ich kichernd und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Edwards Nasenspitze. Ja, ich dachte wirklich an Edward. Daran, wie ich ihm endlich von seinem Baby erzählen konnte. Genau in diesem Moment, ließ Edward seine Hand wieder über meinen Körper wandern und ließ sie an meinem Bauch liegen. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und schloss meine Augen. Das fühlte sich gut an. Ob das Baby es spüren konnte? Ich wünschte es mir für mein Baby. Sein oder ihr Vater war so nah, streichelte meinen Bauch und ahnte nicht einmal, was er da machte.

„Ich denke auch oft an dich. Eigentlich denke ich immer an dich. Es ist schon verrückt...ich war vor dir mit Mädchen zusammen gewesen, aber keine hat mich so bezaubern können wie du, Bella", sprach er nachdenklich und ich spürte ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl. _Andere Mädchen._ Oh! Ich war ganz eindeutig eifersüchtig. Als er mein Gesicht sah, lachte er leise und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Kein Grund zur Eifersucht, mein Engel. Ich will nur dich. Dich, dich und noch mal dich", versicherte er mir breit grinsend.

„Sehr gut. Und ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, obwohl ich es wohl sein sollte. Ich sehe, wie die Mädchen unserer Schule dich ansehen", meinte ich und seufzte. So viele Mädchen, die Edward wollten und er wollte ausgerechnet mich. Das Mädchen aus Phoenix, das nach Forks gekommen war, weil sie einen Braten im Ofen hatte. Dann verliebte sie sich ausgerechnet in den Vater von ihrem ungeborenen Kind und machte damit alles schlimmer.

„Bella, du bist die Einzige, die ich will! Die anderen Mädchen können mir gestohlen bleiben. Wenn du nicht bei mir bist, fühle ich mich seltsam. Vollkommen wertlos. Obwohl wir uns erst wenige Wochen wirklich gut kennen, kann ich ohne dich einfach nicht mehr leben. Glaub mir, Bella. Ich liebe dich. Vor dir habe ich noch nie ein Mädchen geliebt", flüsterte er und küsste meine Stirn.

Diese drei Worte von Edward zu hören war wunderschön und ich wollte es auch so gerne sagen. Die Worte krochen meinen Hals hinauf und wollten einen Weg aus meinem Mund finden. Ein Teil von mir wollte es aber unbedingt verhindern. Es wäre nicht richtig, oder? Edward kannte nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er wusste nichts von dem kleinen Baby, das in meinem Bauch heranwuchs. Und er musste es vorher erfahren, aber eigentlich war das doch unwichtig oder nicht? Ich war mir inzwischen doch so sicher. Ich liebte diesen unglaublich tollen Mann! Und er sollte es auch erfahren.

„Edward...", setzte ich an und ließ meinen Mund offen stehen. Ich musste ihm endlich von dem Baby erzählen. Seine Hand strich weiterhin liebevoll über meinen kleinen Bauch und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Edwards Finger tänzelten über meinen Bauch und er lächelte dabei. Für einen Moment verlor ich den Faden. Was hatte ich ihm noch mal sagen wollen? Uh richtig. Ich musste ihm endlich sagen, dass ich schwanger war und das Baby von ihm war. Edward sah mich an und seine grünen Augen glitzerten dabei. Er war so glücklich. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm von dem Kind zu erzählen.

„Ich liebe dich." Die Worte hatten meinen Mund verlassen, bevor es mir selbst richtig klar wurde. Ja, ich schien es im Schlaf schon gesagt zu haben, aber das hier war nun wirklich etwas anderes. Ich hatte es gesagt, während ich wach war und ich konnte nun nicht sagen ‚ups, vergiss es wieder'. Nein, dass ging einfach nicht. Und ich meinte die Worte ja auch so. Ich liebte Edward! Ich liebte ihn so sehr und ich wollte es in die Welt hinaus schreien! Oh, dann hörte er die Worte eben, bevor er von unserem Baby erfuhr.

Das Glitzern in Edwards Augen nahm zu und dann presste er seine Lippen voller Leidenschaft auf die meinen. Edwards Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und mit seinem Daumen strich er zärtlich über meine Wangen. Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Hals und seufzte. Edward würde in wenigen Tagen von dem Baby erfahren und dann würde auch alles gut werden. Oh ja, ich glaubte fest daran. Immerhin liebte Edward mich und ich liebte ihn. Ein Baby kam nun vielleicht nicht so passend, aber es war eben schon unterwegs. Das Baby war entstanden, bevor wir uns überhaupt ineinander verliebt hatten.

Meine Zukunft könnte wundervoll werden. Mit Edward zusammen konnte meine Zukunft nur großartig werden. In wenigen Monaten würde ich sein Kind bekommen und dann würde er hoffentlich immer noch an meiner Seite sein. Die Vorstellung, ihn zu verlieren schmerzte noch immer. Nun sogar noch mehr, wo ich mir sicher war, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich konnte Edward nicht verlieren! Ich brauchte ihn doch wie die Luft zum Atmen. Es würde alles gut werden, es würde alles gut werden. Das sagte ich mir immer und immer wieder.

Das die Haustüre aufging, bekam keiner von uns mit. Ich lehnte mich sogar noch etwas mehr in den Kuss und lächelte dann. Das alles hier war so wundervoll. Großartig. Wir hatten das Haus für uns und das noch die ganze Nacht. „Uuuups!", rief auf einmal jemand und dann lachte diese Stimme kehlig auf.

Als Edward und ich voneinander lösten und nach vorne sahen, erblickten wir Emmett. Was machte Edwards Bruder hier? Ich zog die Decke enger um meinen Körper und lief dann auf der Stelle rot an. Oh, so etwas peinliches. Edward strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange und küsste dann meine Stirn. „Emmett. Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in Europa sein?", fragte Edward, löste sich dabei aber kein Stück von mir und zog mich eher noch enger an sich. Ihm schien es gar nicht peinlich zu sein, dass sein Bruder uns ganz eindeutig erwischt hatte.

„Ich hab mich anders entschieden und ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass ich das Haus für mich haben würde, aber mein kleiner Bruder hat ja scheinbar seine Freundin hierher entführt und sie vor dem Kamin verführt", erkannte Emmett und grinste mich an. Dabei stöhnte ich leise auf und vergrub meinen Kopf in dem Teppich. Mein Kopf glühte nun.

„Emmett...du kennst Bella. Du hast ihre Schwester damals in Phoenix kennen gelernt. Rosalie. Erinnerst du dich?", fragte Edward ihn und Emmett schien erst einen Moment überlegen zu müssen.

„Oooh natürlich! Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Bella. Wenn auch in dieser Situation. Nun ja, ich hoffe mein Brüderchen war gut?" Ich sah gar nicht erst hin und vergrub meinen Kopf nun an Edwards Brust. Ich glühte und es kam mir so vor, als würde ich Fieber haben. Emmett schien nicht gerade dezent zu sein. Überhaupt nicht. „Was machst du denn hier in Forks?"

„Ich wohne jetzt hier bei meinem Vater. Charlie Swan", murmelte ich an Edwards Brust und wenige Minuten später war Emmett endlich verschwunden. Edward hob mich hoch und trug mich dann die Treppe hinauf. Langsam war ich wirklich müde und ich wollte so gerne neben Edward einschlafen.

Er öffnete eine Türe und legte mich dann in ein Bett. „Ist das dein Bett?"

„Ja, dass ist mein Bett. Hier sind wir vor Emmett sicher – nun ja theoretisch. Er kann ziemlich einfallsreich sein. Soll ich dir ein T-Shirt von mir bringen? Wie ich dich kenne, wird dir bald wieder kalt werden und ich allein reiche dann sicher nicht aus, um dich aufzuwärmen", meinte er und ich nickte. Ein T-Shirt von Edward mit seinem Duft. Verlockend. Wenige Minuten später kuschelten wir uns wieder aneinander und schliefen zusammen ein. Nun wusste ich nicht mehr so sicher, welche die beste Nacht meines Lebens war. Diese hier oder die Nacht mit Edward in Phoenix. Beide.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schneller, als mir lieb war. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte irgendjemand die Zeit um einige Tage vorgestellt und niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten, mich darüber zu informieren. Wieso musste die Zeit so schnell vergehen? Edward und ich waren so glücklich wie niemals zuvor. Nun wussten wir, dass es uns ernst war. Es war verdammt Ernst. Allein deswegen, weil ich Edwards Kind bekam. Das Problem war nur, dass er es immer noch nicht wusste und ich hatte auch immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte.

Lächelnd ließ ich mich neben Rosalie fallen und seufzte dann. „Ich hab es getan", murmelte ich.

Rosalie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich komisch an. „Du hast Edward endlich von dem Baby erzählt? Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Bella. Und er hat gut reagiert?"

„Oh nein, davon habe ich ihm immer noch nicht erzählt. Ich habe Edward gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Vermutlich hätte ich mich nicht in ihn verlieben sollen, aber nun ist es eben so. Rose, ich kann gegen meine Gefühle nichts unternehmen."

„Oh...", machte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Das ist wohl auch gut, aber was machst du, wenn er nicht so gut reagiert? Du hättest es ihm einfach sagen sollen. Du hast alles ziemlich schwierig gemacht, Bella. Ich weiß ja, dass er dich liebt, aber du lässt ihm ja auch nicht gerade eine Wahl. Du hast dich für das Kind entschieden, aber du weißt nicht, ob er das auch gemacht hätte."

„Okay. Vielleicht bricht er mir das Herz, vielleicht auch nicht. Wie auch immer, Rose. Ich werde es ihm schon noch sagen. Und es wird alles gut werden."

„Das hoffe ich für dich. Übrigens. Ich gehe morgen Abend mit Emmett aus!", rief sie und strahlte mich an. Rosalie schien wirklich sehr glücklich zu sein. Emmett und sie mochten sich und von daher war es nicht falsch. Die beiden machten es richtig. Sie gingen miteinander aus und die Gefühle entwickelten sich langsam. Ein Baby war nicht unterwegs. Bei mir und Edward war das etwas anders. Die Reihenfolge war etwas verquer.

„Das ist wundervoll, Rosalie!", versicherte ich ihr und lächelte. Ja, ich fand es wirklich wundervoll. Ich war glücklich. So verdammt glücklich, aber gleichzeitig konnte ich mich nicht wirklich freuen. Was, wenn mein Glück bald wie eine Seifenblase platzen würde? Ich wollte Edward nicht verlieren, aber was, wenn genau das passieren würde? Natürlich, ich malte nur den Teufel an die Wand. Das hoffte ich zumindest. Oder?


	9. Chapter 9: Scherbenmeer

///

_Forgive me – Leona Lewis_  
There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie, I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
Hope you'll forgive me

///

9. Kapitel – Scherbenmeer

Die Schule fing wieder an und der Alltag hatte mich wieder. Allerdings hatte ich es nun doch nicht über mich gebracht, Edward endlich von dem Baby zu erzählen und ich wusste, dass es langsam nicht mehr warten konnte. Mein Bauch wuchs mit jedem Tag und irgendwann würde es Edward eben doch bemerken. Der Bauch war ihm ja sowieso schon aufgefallen, nur hatte er nicht soweit gedacht, dass es sich dabei um einen Schwangerschaftsbauch handeln könnte. Obwohl ich es mir so fest vorgenommen hatte, hatte ich es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt.

Ich hatte so viel Angst davor. Was, wenn Edward wirklich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte? Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht verlieren. Diese wenigen Wochen mit ihm hatten mir gezeigt, wie wichtig er für mich war. Ja, sogar in ihn verliebt hatte ich mich. Und das war nun wirklich absolut verrückt. Aber es war so. Ich liebte Edward so sehr, dass es immer weniger ging, aber er musste es nun erfahren. Bald würde mein Bauch nicht mehr zu übersehen sein. Grübelnd stand ich vor dem Spiegel in der Mädchentoilette und betrachtete mein Gesicht. Wie konnte ich ihm überhaupt noch gegenübertreten? Ich log Edward an und ich hasste mich dafür.

Die Türe öffnete sich und Alice stellte sich neben mich. Ich mochte seine beste Freundin. Außerdem wusste Alice, dass ich schwanger war und das Kind von Edward war. Auch sie sagte mir immer wieder, dass ich es ihm endlich sagen musste. „Hallo Alice", sagte ich und lächelte sie schwach an.

„Bella. Wie lange willst du es noch für dich behalten? Komm schon...das wird mit jedem Tag schwieriger. Man sieht es langsam wirklich. Und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis die Gerüchte herumwandern. Glaub mir. Wenn das erstmal der Fall ist, kannst du es nicht mehr geheim halten", fing sie an und seufzte. Alice kam etwas näher auf mich zu und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Inzwischen waren wir wirklich Freundinnen geworden. Selbstverständlich hatte sie Recht. Mein Bauch war langsam sichtbar und die Gerüchte würde es geben.

„Ich weiß ja, Alice. Aber es ist schwer...ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Edward sagen soll, dass ich schwanger bin! Verdammt...ich habe so viel Angst", flüsterte ich und schloss meine Augen. Im nächsten Moment zog Alice mich in ihre Arme und strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über meinen Rücken. Das ich Angst hatte, war wohl nicht so ungewöhnlich, aber es half nichts. Edward musste nun endlich von dem Baby erfahren. Ich behielt das alles schon lange genug für mich.

„Komm, es hat schon geklingelt und wenn wir noch einmal zu spät kommen, dürfen wir sicher nachsitzen", meinte sie und grinste mich an. Einen Kurs hatten Alice und ich zusammen. Spanisch mit Alice war sogar ziemlich lustig. Eigentlich war mit ihr sowieso alles lustig. Solange ich nur nicht mit ihr shoppen gehen musste. Einmal hatte sie schon versucht mich dazu zu überreden, aber Edward hatte mich gerettet. Ich war einfach kein normales Mädchen. Modebewusst war für mich ein Fremdwort, genauso wie viele Designer. Alice schien sie alle zu kennen und sprach nur zu gerne über solche Dinge.

Gerade noch pünktlich setzten wir uns auf unsere Plätze und dann ging der Unterricht los. Das Lauren Mallory mich die ganze Zeit komisch anstarte, entging mir nicht, aber es kam mir sowieso so vor, als würden mich alle Mädchen wütend anschauen, seit ich mit Edward zusammen war. Ja, vermutlich wollte Lauren auch mit ihm ausgehen und nun war er nicht mehr auf dem Markt. Gewissen Mädchen wollte ich nicht in einer dunklen Gase begegnen, da diese bestimmt keine Skrupel haben würden.

„Bella? Kommst du heute Nachmittag mit nach Port Angeles? Wir würden für dich sicher auch etwas sehr schönes finden. Etwas, dass Edward sicher auch gefallen würde", flüsterte sie und zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Redete sie hier etwa von Unterwäsche? Scheinbar ja. Alice wollte der Freundin von ihrem besten Freund wirklich bei so etwas helfen?

Irgendwie war das durchaus verlockend. Aber ich war mit meiner Unterwäsche zufrieden und Edward auch. Zumindest hatte er sich nie beschwert. Und ich verstand nicht, wofür man so etwas brauchte, wenn man diese Sachen doch eh nur fünf Minuten lang anhatte. „Mh… nein Alice. Ich denke nicht...", murmelte ich und kritzelte auf meinem Block herum.

„Komm schon, Bella. Das würde Spaß machen und wir würden gewiss etwas sehr Schönes finden", sie versuchte es weiter.

„Alice. Ich sehe in solchen Sachen keinen Sinn. Wofür sollte ich mir neue Unterwäsche kaufen, wenn Edward sie mir sowieso wieder auszieht?", ich flüsterte noch leiser und errötete. Das musste nun wirklich keiner hören. Was Edward und ich nach der Schule machten, ging niemanden etwas an. Nicht einmal Alice.

„Dann eben nicht. Du könntest trotzdem mitkommen, aber vermutlich hat Edward sowieso schon wieder Pläne mit dir", meinte sie kichernd und ich lief noch etwas röter an. Oh nein, an was Alice da wieder dachte. Edward war nun wirklich nicht hormongesteuert und zog mich gleich nach der Schule in mein Bett. Meistens war Charlie dann zwar noch arbeiten, aber es war doch auch schön, wenn man einmal nur redete oder etwas rumknutschte.

Ich nickte nun also. „Richtig. Edward wird Pläne haben und ich gehe auch so nicht gerne shoppen. Tut mir leid, Alice. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", sagte ich und lächelte. Ja, vielleicht dann, wenn die Hölle zugefroren war, aber eher auf keinen Fall. Aber ich wusste, dass Alice mich noch oft fragen würde und da ich sie mochte und sie Edwards beste Freundin war, konnte ich nicht unfreundlich werden.

Die nächsten Schulstunden vergingen Gott sei Dank sehr schnell und es war Zeit für die Mittagspause. Ich wartete nicht einmal auf Alice, sondern ging sofort zu Edward. Er schloss mich in seine Arme und drückte mich eng an sich. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss dann sofort meine Augen. Es war so gut, wieder bei ihm zu sein. Diese wenigen Stunden ohne ihn brachten mich ja schon um den Verstand. Edwards Hand strich über meinen Rücken, er drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?", fragte er leise und ich hob meinen Kopf an, um in Edwards Augen zu sehen. Ja, ich wusste sehr genau, wie sehr er mich vermisst hatte, weil ich ihn genauso vermisst hatte. Auf meinen Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln und ich nickte. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fanden seine Lippen die meinen. Das wir auf dem Schulgang standen, schien Edward wirklich egal zu sein.

Er zog mich noch enger an sich, ließ seine Hände zu meinen Hüften wandern und dann spürte ich seine Zunge an meiner Unterlippe. Oh Gott, meine Knie schienen nachzugeben. Auf jeden Fall klammerte ich mich etwas mehr an Edward fest und öffnete dann meinen Mund. Seine Zunge schlüpfte in meinen und massierte die meine sanft. Ein Stöhnen konnte ich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Klatschen und Pfeifen brachte mich aus der Fassung. Wir hatten ganz offensichtlich Zuschauer. Etwas widerwillig löste ich den Kuss und legte meine Stirn an Edwards Schulter.

Auch Edward atmete schwer. „Lass uns essen gehen", murmelte er und schien unsere Mitschüler einfach zu ignorieren. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wie ihm das gelang. Nach dieser kleinen Show, schienen die anderen noch mehr auf uns zu achten. Und ich mochte so etwas wirklich nicht. Ich stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt und nun war das doch irgendwie so. Doch ich war gerne mit Edward zusammen und ich wollte nicht, dass sich daran etwas änderte. Hand in Hand gingen wir in die Cafeteria und Edward schnappte sich ein Tablett und befüllte es dann auch schon. Er kaufte immer zu viel. Auch wenn ich schwanger war und für zwei aß, war das viel zu viel.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir an einem Tisch und aßen. Vor allem lehnte ich an Edward und genoss das hier einfach. Wirklich hungrig war ich im Moment gar nicht. Ich drückte meinen Kopf etwas mehr an seine Schulter und sog seinen Duft tief ein. Oh, Edward roch heute wieder so unheimlich gut. Edward roch immer gut, aber heute kam es mir so vor, als würde er sogar noch besser riechen. Vermutlich bildete ich mir das nur ein. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Mir entging auch nicht, dass uns alle anstarten. „Edward, bilde ich mir das ein, oder starren uns wirklich alle an?", fragte ich im Flüsterton und sah zu ihm.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich etwas. „Die sind alle nur eifersüchtig. Glaub mir, Bella. Kein Grund zur Sorge", versicherte Edward mir und ich nickte. So sicher war ich mir da ja nicht. Denn ich glaubte nicht, dass dies damit zusammen hing, dass Edward mich eben so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte. Irgendetwas anderes war der Grund und dieses ungute Gefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Ich wurde deswegen langsam wirklich nervös.

„Bella...beachte sie doch einfach nicht", meinte Edward und zog mein Gesicht zu sich. Der Blick in seine grünen Augen beruhigte mich wirklich. Niemals hatte ich schönere Augen gesehen. Edward lächelte und strich mit einer Hand über meine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Bella", hauchte er und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Edward", erwiderte ich und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn. Edward hatte Recht. Am besten würde es sein, wenn ich die anderen gar nicht mehr beachtete. So wichtig waren die doch gar nicht. Es war eben leider so, dass ich diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit hasste. So sehr ich versuchte die Blicke zu vergessen, es ging nicht.

Einige Minuten später machten Edward und ich uns dann auf den Weg zum Biologie Unterricht. Ich war einfach nur froh, wenn dieser Tag endlich vorbei war. Sowieso war ich noch nie ein Mädchen gewesen, das gerne zur Schule ging. Das lag daran, dass ich nie irgendwo reingepasst hatte und in Forks hatte sich das auch nicht verändert. Der Unterschied war, dass ich hier Edward und Alice hatte. Sie waren wunderbar und ich liebte Edward wirklich. Angela war ebenfalls eine gute Freundin, doch mit mehr Mädchen hatte ich mich gar nicht erst angefreundet.

Als Mr. Banner den Raum betrat, zog er etwas mit sich. Scheinbar würden wir heute einen Film ansehen. Das war gefiel mir. Es würde dunkel sein und ich musste nicht weiter auf meine Mitschüler achten. Die Lichter gingen aus, die Vorhänge wurden zugezogen und dann wurde das Klassenzimmer nur noch von dem schwachen Licht des Fernsehers erhellt. Ich rutschte mit meinem Stuhl näher zu Edward und kuschelte mich an ihn. Seine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um mich und brachten mich damit noch näher zu ihm.

Das gefiel mir. Sehr sogar. Grinsend ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen über Edwards Rücken gleiten und spürte dann, wie er erschauderte. Ich machte weiter und schob meine Hände dann sogar unter sein T-Shirt. Was Edward konnte, konnte ich auch. Allerdings machte ich so etwas dann doch nicht, wenn uns jeder sehen konnte. Gut, nun waren wir auch in einem Raum voller Leute, aber es war so dunkel, dass uns niemand sehen konnte. Und wir saßen ganz hinten. Niemand würde hiervon etwas mitbekommen. Also ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen nach oben gleiten und dann wieder nach unten. Ich konnte die Gänsehaut fühlen.

„Bella...", murmelte Edward an mein Ohr und nun erschauderte ich. „Du solltest damit wirklich aufhören. Jetzt", flüsterte er und atmete dann schwer aus. Vielleicht hatte Edward ja Recht, aber ich wollte noch nicht aufhören. Es kam mir so vor, als hätten meine Finger sich selbstständig gemacht. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, krachten Edwards Lippen auf meine. Okay, so etwas hatte ich dann doch nicht geplant. Harmlose Berührungen ja, aber nicht so etwas. Ups, vermutlich waren meine Berührungen für Edward nicht so harmlos.

Es war dunkel und keiner würde uns sehen. Ich sagte mir das immer wieder, als ich anfing Edwards Kuss zu erwidern. Erbarmungslos drängte sich seine Zunge in meinen Mund und umspielte dann meine. So etwas hatte ich wirklich noch nie gemacht. Nicht in einem Klassenzimmer, während meine Mitschüler einen Film ansahen. Doch im Moment kümmerte mich das nicht. Nur Edward war wichtig und wie seine Zunge sich um meine schlängelte.

Weder Edward noch ich, konnten das hier noch kontrollieren. Es kam mir so vor, als würde ich inzwischen halb auf Edward sitzen. Seine Hände zogen mich noch enger an sich und meine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Edwards Haaren. Ich verwuschelte diese etwas und ließ meine Hände dann dort. Unser Kuss wurde noch etwas leidenschaftlicher, unsere Zungen umspielten einander, neckten sich und dann konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten. Böse böse böse. Wenn wir nicht leise waren, würde man uns hören.

Edwards Finger strichen sanft über meine Hüften und wanderten dann ganz vorsichtig unter mein T-Shirt. Nur wenige Zentimeter, aber es reichte schon aus, um mich noch mehr unter Feuer zu setzen. Ich hatte das hier angefangen, nun musste ich es auch wieder beenden. Aber wieso aufhören, wenn es doch so schön war? Richtig, wir waren in einem Raum mit unseren Mitschülern und einem Lehrer. Hier konnten wir uns nicht so nahe kommen. Nicht in diesem Raum. Nicht jetzt. Edward unterbrach den Kuss und ich hoffte fast, dass er nun der Vernünftige sein würde, aber seine Lippen wanderten nur zu meinem Hals.

Oh, oh, oh! Überhaupt nicht gut. Edward verteilte feuchte, brennende Küsse auf meinem Hals und glitt mit seiner Zunge über meinen Nacken. Wollte er mich umbringen? Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte ich ein Stöhnen und biss mir dabei hart auf meine Unterlippe. Wir hatten beide die Kontrolle verloren. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. „Edward", keuchte ich leise und versuchte ihn von mir zu drücken. Allerdings meinte ich es kaum ernst, weswegen es für ihn wohl eher eine federleichte Berührung war. Edwards Lippen pressten sich wieder auf meine und in diesem Moment ging das Licht an.

Edward bemerkte es nicht sofort. Ich allerdings erstarrte und blinzelte etwas. Nun würde man uns auf jeden Fall erwischen. „Miss Swan! Mr. Cullen!", rief Mr. Banner und schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Endlich löste Edward sich von meinen Lippen und blickte zu unserem Lehrer. Ich errötete so schrecklich wie niemals zuvor in meinem Leben.

„Mir scheint, wir sollten sie lieber voneinander trennen, wenn sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können. In meinem Unterricht dulde ich so etwas nicht!", sagte er und funkelte uns wütend an. Und er wollte uns scheinbar wirklich auseinander setzen. Kurz sah er sich im Raum um und nickte dann zu sich selbst. „Miss Swan, sie tauschen mit Miss Mallory!", bestimmte er und meine Augen wurden groß.

Lauren sollte die restlichen Minuten neben Edward sitzen? Neben meinem Edward! Aber Mr. Banner würde nun sowieso nichts anderes mehr zulassen. Mit gesenktem Kopf nahm ich meine Sachen und ging dann nach vorne. Lauren setzte sich nach hinten zu Edward. Das Licht ging wieder aus und ich legte meinen Kopf schmollend auf meine Arme. Von dem Film bekam ich nun auch nichts mit. Ich wollte bei Edward sein, aber das hatte ich nun eben davon. Hätte ich mal meine Finger von ihm gelassen.

Die restliche Stunde verging schnell und ich war froh, als ich wieder neben Edward stand. Schuldbewusst grinste ich ihn an. „Tut mir leid", murmelte ich und lief wieder rot an. Edward lachte nur leise und drückte meine Hand.

„Ich fand es schön und aufregend", flüsterte Edward an mein Ohr und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Mund. Ja, dass hatte ich gemerkt. Er begleitete mich zur Turnhalle und lächelte dann. „Ich warte hier auf dich", versprach er und küsste mich erneut. Diesmal etwas länger, aber nicht zu lange. Wir hatten unseren Mitschülern heute schon genug gezeigt.

Auch diese Stunde verging. Natürlich fiel ich einige Male hin und schürfte mir dabei das Knie auf. Aber es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können. Leicht genervt ging ich wieder nach draußen und sofort zu Edward, der wie versprochen auf mich wartete. Es war immer wieder schön, ihn zu sehen. Vor allem nach dieser Stunde. Ich hasste Sport wirklich und daran würde sich auch nie etwas ändern.

„Oh Bella!", rief Lauren laut und ich blieb stehen. Was wollte Lauren von mir? Ich drehte mich zu ihr herum und auch alle anderen sahen uns nun an. Sie hatte laut genug geschrien. Ich seufzte. Das konnte nun nicht schön werden. Ich ahnte allerdings nicht einmal, wie schlimm das nun werden würde.

„Geht es dir gut? Du bist ja wieder ziemlich oft hingefallen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass alles okay ist?", fragte sie und sprach dabei wieder viel zu laut. Was hatte sie vor?

„Mir geht es gut...", murmelte ich nervös und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sah amüsiert aus und zugleich wie der Teufel persönlich. Sie hatte eindeutig irgendetwas vor.

„Wirklich? Ist mit dem Baby auch alles in Ordnung? Du solltest so einen Sturz nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen...", sagte sie und grinste mich an. Bäm! Ich erstarrte und schluckte dann schwer. Sie wusste, dass ich schwanger war. Egal woher sie es wusste, nun würde sie dafür sorgen, dass es auch sonst jeder wusste. Oh nein. Edward stand neben mir und er hatte natürlich immer noch keine Ahnung. Nun traf das ein, wovor ich so viel Angst gehabt hatte. Er würde es nicht von mir erfahren.

Ich sagte kein Wort. Stand wie versteinert da und spürte dann, wie die Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Wieso musste Lauren das machen? Hasste sie mich so sehr? Musste sie deswegen mein ganzes Leben zerstören? Scheinbar ja. Weswegen auch immer, ihr machte es sogar noch Spaß. Die Tränen liefen weiter und ich sah sie einfach nur an. Ich traute mich nicht, zu Edward zu sehen.

Lauren lachte leise und sah dann zu Edward. „Oh nein. Du hattest keine Ahnung, dass deine kleine Freundin schwanger ist? Oooh...", sie versuchte auch noch so zu klingen, als würde es ihr wirklich leid tun. Dumme Kuh. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Edward nichts von dem Baby wusste, da war ich mir sicher. „Wie auch immer...", murmelte sie und entfernte sich dann.

Ich stand weiterhin wie versteinert da und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Lauren hatte es erfahren und nun dafür gesorgt, dass es die ganze Schule erfuhr. Auch Edward. Vorsichtig hob ich nun meinen Kopf und sah zu Edward. Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen sollte. Es war, als wäre er ziemlich geschockt und sicher war er das auch. Immerhin hatte er gerade erfahren, dass ich schwanger war.

„Stimmt es?", fragte er nun leise. Um uns herum, standen immer noch jede Menge unserer Mitschüler. Ich beachtete sie nun nicht mehr. Ich musste es Edward erklären. Ihm sagen, warum er bisher nichts davon gewusst hatte. „Bella. Stimmt es? Bist du schwanger?"

Ich nickte. „Edward...", hauchte ich und wollte meine Hand an seine Wange legen, aber er ging einen Schritt zurück. Gar nicht gut. Dachte er etwa, dass dies nicht sein Kind war? Wahrscheinlich saß der Schock so tief, dass er nicht einmal mehr an die Nacht in Phoenix dachte. „Edward, bitte!", sagte ich unter Tränen und ging wieder ein Stück auf ihn zu.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?", wollte er wissen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ich wusste nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorging und das machte mich wirklich nervös. Glaubte er, dass das Kind von ihm war oder nicht? „Bella!", er klang aufgewühlt.

„Weil ich Angst hatte!", schrie ich und erneut liefen Tränen über meine Wangen. So hatte ich es ihm wirklich nicht sagen wollen. Ich hätte es ihm anders sagen sollen. Sicher hätte Edward dann auch besser reagiert.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, Bella", sagte er schlicht und ging dann. Er konnte nicht gehen! Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann lief ich ihm hinterher.

„Edward! Warte. Bitte, warte!", rief ich verzweifelt und versuchte ihn irgendwie einzuholen. „Bitte warte", hauchte ich leise und schniefte.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte", bat Edward und drehte sich zu mir herum. Wir waren einige Schritte auseinander, aber das war nun auch egal. Er musste erfahren, dass es sein Kind war und wie sehr ich ihn liebte.

„Weil ich dich liebe, Edward. Und weil es dein Kind ist!", schrie ich und sank dann auf meine Knie. Die Tränen liefen immer schneller über meine Wangen. Nun hatte ich es gesagt. Hatte Edward mich auch verstanden? Er stand nur da und sah mich an. Inzwischen hatte es wieder zu schneien angefangen und mir war kalt, aber wen kümmerte das schon? Mich nicht.

„Mein Kind?", fragte er leise und legte seinen Kopf schief. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum Edward nicht gleich darauf gekommen war. Das lag vermutlich einfach daran, weil es ihn so sehr überrascht hatte. Ich nickte und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Meine Knie fühlten sich wie Pudding an und im Moment fühlte ich mich allgemein nicht sehr gut. Langsam ging ich auf Edward zu.

„Du hast die Nacht in Phoenix doch auch nicht vergessen, Edward. Es ist dein Kind.", versicherte ich ihm, als ich vor ihm stand. Ich wusste, dass er sich noch an die Nacht in Phoenix erinnerte. Am ersten Tag hatte er mir das gesagt.

Edward fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, schloss seine Augen und atmete dann keuchend aus. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er mich an. Nun schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass wir in dieser einen Nacht etwas vergessen hatten. Etwas Wichtiges. Er schien geschockt zu sein. „Wir haben nicht...verdammt!", murmelte er und seufzte dann. „Tut mir leid", hauchte er und zog mich dann an sich.

Scheinbar hatte Edward den ersten Schock überstanden. Ich drückte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und weinte noch etwas mehr. Allerdings wusste ich noch immer nicht, ob ich ihn verlieren würde oder ob er damit leben konnte. „Du bist der Vater. Du bist der Vater, Edward", murmelte ich und schniefte. „Ich habe nie mit einem anderen gesch-",

Edwards Finger legten sich an meine Lippen und stoppten mich damit. Er nickte sanft. „Ich weiß, Bella. Und es tut mir leid. Zum einen, weil ich gerade so reagiert habe und weil ich damals nicht darauf geachtet habe. Wieso hast du es mir nicht gleich gesagt?", wollte er wissen und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

Ich seufzte. „Ich wusste nicht wie. Hätte ich einfach sagen sollen ‚Hallo Edward. Erinnerst du dich an mich? Übrigens, ich bekomme ein Kind von dir'?" Dabei zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

Edward schien mich zumindest etwas zu verstehen. Er nickte und zog mich etwas enger an sich. „Trotzdem, wieso hast du so lange gewartet? Ich hätte lieber anders erfahren, dass ich Vater werde", meinte er und schloss dabei seine Augen.

„Weil es nicht unbedingt einfacher wurde, nachdem ich dich kennen gelernt habe", flüsterte ich und langsam kamen keine neuen Tränen mehr nach. „Ich war so gerne mit dir zusammen und dann habe ich mich auch noch in dich verliebt. Edward, ich hatte so viel Angst, dass ich dich verlieren könnte, dass es einfach nicht mehr ging. Aber ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Das hier...hätte nicht sein müssen", hauchte ich und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

„Bella. Ich werde für dich...euch da sein", versprach Edward nun und erneut brach ich in Tränen aus. Diesmal lag es aber nicht daran, dass die Worte so schlimm waren oder ich absolut traurig war, sondern eher daran, dass die Worte wunderschön waren. Edward hatte gesagt, dass er für mich und das Kind da sein würde! All meine Sorgen waren scheinbar vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Er würde uns nicht verlassen. „Hast du geglaubt, ich würde dich verlassen, wenn ich es erfahre? Oh Bella...", murmelte Edward und schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf.

Ich fand es nicht einmal ansatzweise komisch. Edward legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zog mein Gesicht sanft zu sich. Meine Augen waren gerötet und ich schniefte leise und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich war panisch...und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer", weinte ich und schloss meine Augen. Edward verteilte Küsse in meinem Gesicht. Seine Lippen bewegten sich über meine Augen und schließlich legten sie sich sanft auf meine.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella", hauchte Edward gegen meine Lippen und erneut presste er sie auf meine. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, konnte die Tränen aber immer noch nicht kontrollieren. Nun war ich mir aber nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht doch Freudentränen waren. Edward würde wirklich bei mir bleiben und für sein Kind da sein. Ja, meine Sorgen waren wohl wirklich ziemlich umsonst gewesen. Doch das hier hätte locker auch böse enden können.

Edward beendete den Kuss und zog mich dann wieder enger an sich. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Dummerchen. Aber das hier hat mich nun schon ganz schön überrascht. Ich hätte mir ja denken müssen, dass dieser Bauch nicht durch Schokolade entstanden ist", sprach er und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Dass es Edward überrascht hatte, wunderte mich nicht wirklich. Immerhin hatte er gerade erfahren, dass ich schwanger war und dass er der Vater war. So etwas würde jeden überraschen. Das Schöne aber war, dass er wirklich bei mir bleiben würde. Und er würde für sein Kind da sein. Allerdings würden wir es nun auch seinen Eltern sagen müssen. Davor hatte ich Angst. Esme und Carlisle mochten mich sehr. Doch vermutlich machte ich mich hier auch vollkommen verrückt.

Charlie mussten wir es auch noch sagen. Von meiner Schwangerschaft wusste er ja, aber dass Edward der Vater war, wusste er bis jetzt nicht. „Deine Schwangerschaft ist dann also der wahre Grund, warum du nach Forks gekommen bist oder?", erkannte Edward und zog mich zum Volvo.

Ich nickte. „Ja, deswegen bin ich hergekommen. Weniger freiwillig. Als meine Mutter erfahren hat, dass ich das Kind bekommen will, hat sie mich zu Charlie geschickt", sagte ich und seufzte. Ich verstand Renée immer noch nicht. Seit sie mit Phil verheiratet war, hatte sie sich so sehr verändert, dass ich sie nicht wiedererkannte.

Inzwischen standen wir vor Charlies Haus und er war sogar zu Hause. Das hieß dann wohl, dass er nun erfahren würde, dass Edward der Vater war. Ich wusste nicht, wie Charlie es aufnehmen würde. Bisher mochte er Edward ja wirklich und ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass sich daran etwas änderte. Aber leider konnte das nun natürlich passieren. Bisher hatte Charlie ja nicht gewusst, wer sein kleines Mädchen geschwängert hatte, aber nun würde er es gleich erfahren.

Mit Edward betrat ich das Haus und sah mich dann um. Charlie saß im Wohnzimmer und sah sich irgendein Spiel an. Edward nahm meine Hand in seine und zusammen gingen wir zu Charlie. „Dad? Können wir kurz reden?", bat ich ihn und setzte mich dann mit Edward auf die Couch. Charlie schaltete den Fernseher aus und nickte dann. Etwas angespannt schien er zu sein. Oh, ich war wirklich froh, dass ich nicht wusste, was in seinem Kopf nun vor sich ging.

„Natürlich. Was gibt es?", fragte er und sah zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. Charlie schien das nicht zu gefallen, aber schwanger war ich ja schon.

Ich atmete tief durch und sah Charlie dann nervös an. „Edward ist der Vater. Es ist sein Kind", sagte ich und kaum das ich ausgesprochen hatte, fiel die Fernbedienung zu Boden. Damit schien Charlie nicht gerechnet zu haben.

„Aber...das...ihr kennt euch doch noch gar nicht lange genug!", murmelte Charlie vollkommen durcheinander.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Edward und ich haben uns an meinem Geburtstag in Phoenix kennen gelernt. Und wir haben..." Ich musste es gar nicht aussprechen. Charlie wusste genau, was wir dann gemacht hatten. Hätten wir Monopoly gespielt, würde ich nun nicht schwanger sein.

„Oh", presste Charlie heraus und schloss dann seine Augen. Ich wusste nicht, ob das nun gut war. Edward hielt immer noch meine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er würde bei mir bleiben, egal was passieren würde. Niemand würde uns trennen können. Ich brauchte Edward einfach. Ich und das Baby brauchten ihn.

„Ich werde für Bella und das Baby da sein, Charlie. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, dass verspreche ich. Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht und werden nun damit leben müssen. Ich liebe Bella und werde immer für sie da sein", sprach nun Edward und sah Charlie dabei an.

„Das hoffe ich", brummte Charlie. Im Moment schien er Edward nicht so wahnsinnig gerne zu haben, doch so sehr wunderte es mich nicht. Immerhin hatte er gerade erfahren, dass Edward mich geschwängert hatte und damit musste Charlie nun erstmal klar kommen. Wenige Minuten später machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Edwards Eltern. Oh je, ob die beiden besser reagieren würden?


	10. Chapter 10: Veränderungen

**²ViSissi**. Richtig ^^ Da hat sie es mit bekommen ;)

///

_When the heartache ends – Rob Thomas_  
But it's alright  
Why don't you tell me again  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends  
It's alright  
Why don't you tell me my friend  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends

///

10. Kapitel – Veränderungen

Die nächsten Stunden würden bestimmt nicht sehr angenehm werden. Das vermutete ich zumindest. Edward und ich mussten Esme und Carlisle nun von der Schwangerschaft erzählen. Die ganze Schule wusste es und es konnte gar nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ganz Forks wusste, dass Edward Cullen mich geschwängert hatte. Ich stellte es mir schrecklich vor. Einfach, weil ich die beiden so sehr mochte und Angst hatte, dass sie mich nachher nicht mehr so sehr mögen würden.

„Bella. Mach dich nicht unnötig verrückt. Esme und Carlisle lieben dich. Glaub mir und sie werden nicht so schlimm reagieren, wie du vielleicht annimmst", versicherte Edward mir und drückte meine Hand. Wir waren gerade vor dem Haus der Cullens angekommen und ich zitterte nun sogar etwas vor Angst. Nur weil seine Eltern mich jetzt noch liebten, musste das nicht so bleiben. Ich warf Edward einen ängstlichen Blick zu und seufzte dann. Hoffentlich hatte Edward Recht.

Ich stieg aus Edwards Volvo aus und nickte dann. Hand in Hand betraten wir das Haus und sahen uns dabei um. Auf den ersten Blick konnte ich weder Esme noch Carlisle sehen. Vielleicht waren sie ja gar nicht da? Das wünschte ich mir nun nur. Emmett betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah uns grinsend an. „Hallo ihr zwei. Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr einen Geist gesehen", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Emmett. Weißt du, wo Carlisle und Esme sind? Bella und ich müssen mich ihnen reden", meinte Edward und drückte weiter meine Hand. Ich war immer noch schrecklich nervös und löste meine Hand von Edward und setzte mich dann ebenfalls auf die Couch. Einen Geist hatten wir nun wirklich nicht gesehen. Ein Geist wäre ziemlich harmlos im Vergleich mit dieser Schwangerschaft.

„Die beiden sind ausgegangen. Sie kommen sicher erst in einigen Stunden wieder. Ernsthaft Leute, ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr einen Geist gesehen. Weswegen wollt ihr mit unseren Eltern reden?" Emmett sah nun vor allem zu seinem Bruder und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Edward seufzte. „Bella ist schwanger", sagte er und ich lief leicht rot an und senkte seinen Kopf, um Emmett nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er würde es natürlich sowieso erfahren. Alle wussten es. Die ganze Schule wusste es und sicher würden einige es auch ihren Eltern sagen. Das bedeutete, dass spätestens morgen jeder von meiner Schwangerschaft wusste. Ganz Forks würde mich schief ansehen und über mich reden. Ich hatte es mir nicht so schlimm vorgestellt.

Diese Neuigkeit schien nun sogar Emmett zu überraschen. Er sagte zunächst kein Wort, sondern sah nur Edward an und blickte auch zu mir. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass er mich ansah. „Das ging ja schnell. Edward, ich hab dir doch extra Kondome gegeben", stellte Emmett nun fest und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Das hättest du mal lieber in Phoenix machen sollen, Bruder", murmelte Edward und Emmett schien alles zu verstehen. Auf seinen Lippen entstand ein breites Grinsen und er sah seinen Bruder wissend an. „Oh verstehe. Ihr habt vorgearbeitet. Und nun wollt ihr es unseren Eltern beichten. Bella, mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

„Soll ich euch nun gratulieren oder ist es etwas Schlechtes? Wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe, bekommst du das Kind oder?", Emmett sah mich direkt an und ich hob meinen Kopf jetzt wieder. Ich nickte und lächelte dann etwas. Ich würde das Kind bekommen.

„Ich bekomme das Kind, Emmett. Deswegen bin ich doch überhaupt nach Forks gekommen. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, dass Edward hier lebt. Und ja...es ist wohl etwas Gutes. Du wirst Onkel. Freu dich", sagte ich und lächelte. Ich war mir sicher, dass Emmett einen guten Onkel abgeben würde. Bisher hatte ich ihn nicht wirklich gut kennen gelernt, aber er war wirklich lustig und nett. Er würde gewiss ein guter Onkel werden.

„Oh, ich freu mich auch. Wirklich", versicherte er mir und nahm mich dann in den Arm. Wenigstens Emmett freute sich. Ich wusste nicht, wie Edwards Eltern reagieren würden, aber ich hoffte, dass sie es nach dem ersten Schock auch überwinden würden. Meine Mutter schien meine Schwangerschaft ja bis heute noch nicht akzeptiert zu haben. Bei Charlie war das etwas anders und ich hoffte, dass Esme und Carlisle ähnlich gut reagieren würden.

Emmett ließ Edward und mich wenige Minuten später allein. Ich hoffte, dass Edwards Eltern bald kommen würden. Irgendwie wollte ich es einfach nur hinter mich bringen. Und Edward würde bei mir bleiben. Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn und schloss meine Augen wieder. Edwards Nähe tat gut, aber ich wurde deswegen noch lange nicht ruhiger. Edward ließ seine Finger über meinen Nacken wandern und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Beruhige dich Bella. Es wird alles gut werden."

Ich hoffte so sehr, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, der das verhindern sollte. Edward und ich waren so glücklich und wir würden bald ein Baby bekommen. Das war natürlich vor allem für Edward neu, aber es schien so, als hätte er sich daran schon sehr gut gewöhnt. Edward zog mich enger an sich und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seinen Nacken. Edwards Finger strichen zärtlich an meinem Körper nach unten und legten sich dann an meinen Bauch. Das Gefühl war diesmal anders. Anders, weil er nun wusste, dass dort sein Baby war.

Edwards Finger strichen über meinen Bauch und dann schob er mein T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben, um meinen nackten Bauch streichen zu können. Auch für Edward musste es nun anders sein. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen sehr zärtlich über meinen kleinen Bauch und dann legte er seine Handflächen auf ihm ab und seufzte leise. Ich wollte nun wirklich gerne wissen, worüber er nachdachte. „Edward? Woran denkst du?", fragte ich ihn und drehte meinen Kopf ein Stück, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ich denke über das Wunder des Lebens nach. Und über uns...darüber, wie sehr unser Leben sich nun verändern wird, Bella", hauchte er an mein Ohr und drückte dann einen kleinen Kuss auf mein Ohr. Ja, darüber hatte ich auch viel nachgedacht. Ein Baby veränderte alles. Einfach alles. Ich würde nicht auf ein College gehen können, weil ich noch vor meinem Schulabschluss ein Baby bekommen würde. Meinen Abschluss würde ich machen, aber mit einem kleinen Kind konnte man einfach nicht aufs College gehen.

„Hast du es jemals bereut?", fragte Edward mich leise und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Bereut? Ich war mir nicht absolut sicher, wovon er nun sprach und ich wollte nicht antworten, bevor ich mir nicht vollkommen sicher war. Eine Idee hatte ich schon, doch vielleicht zielte seine Frage in eine ganz andere Richtung.

„Was? Was genau meinst du?" Ich sah Edward nicht an, sondern lehnte mich etwas mehr an ihn und schloss meine Augen.

„Unsere gemeinsame Nacht in Phoenix, Bella. Wäre die nicht gewesen, würdest du immer noch in Phoenix leben und du würdest auf jeden Fall nicht schwanger sein. Vermutlich würden wir uns nicht einmal kennen, wenn es diese Nacht niemals gegeben hätte", flüsterte er und klang dabei so, als wäre er selbst den Tränen nahe. An diese Nacht hatte ich oft gedacht, aber bereut hatte ich sie nie und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern.

Ich drehte mich nun in Edwards Armen herum, legte meine Hände an seine Wangen und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf. Sehr energisch. Meine Haare schüttelte es auf und ich seufzte leise. „Edward. Denk nicht an so etwas. Ich habe diese Nacht niemals bereut und ich werde sie niemals bereuen!", versicherte ich ihm und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. „Hätten wir nicht miteinander geschlafen, wäre ich nicht schwanger geworden und meine Mutter hätte mich nicht nach Forks geschickt. Und dann hätte ich dich nicht wieder getroffen, Edward. DU bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist", hauchte ich an seine Lippen und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Edward. Ich bereue überhaupt nichts. Ich bin froh, dass ich dein Kind bekomme, egal wie schwer das für uns werden wird. Ich bin froh und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Für immer", murmelte ich und küsste Edward erneut. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich sanft aufeinander und Edwards Hände strichen durch meine Haare, zu meinem Nacken und legten sich dann wieder auf meinem Bauch ab.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich bin froh, dass du es nicht bereust. Wir werden für immer zusammen sein und wir werden glücklich sein. Eine kleine Familie. Die sind wir ja nun schon irgendwie", meinte er und grinste mich an. Seine Hände streichelten meinen Bauch und ich nickte. Er hatte Recht. Wir waren nun schon eine kleine Familie. Edward, ich und unser Baby. Nur noch ein paar Monate und dieses Bild würde perfekt sein. Das konnte uns keiner nehmen. Wir waren jung und die Leute würden natürlich reden, aber das kümmerte mich nicht weiter.

Edward und ich würden zusammen bleiben. Da war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Es war, als wären wir füreinander gemacht. In meinem Leben hatte es nicht viele Jungs gegeben und nun schien ich den Grund auch zu kennen. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit auf Edward gewartet. In dieser Nacht in Phoenix hatte ich ihm mein Herz bereits geschenkt. Vor Edward hatte es nie jemanden gegeben, der mir so viel bedeutet hatte und Edward hatte das in wenigen Stunden geschafft. In wenigen Stunden hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt, mit ihm geschlafen und unser beider Leben für immer verändert.

Man kann wohl sagen, dass ich heute irgendwie froh bin, dass wir damals nicht verhütet haben. Natürlich war es töricht und einfach dumm. Doch ich war hier, in Forks und in den Armen von meinem Edward. Alles andere zählte nicht mehr. Edward war der eine für mich. Der eine, für den ich einfach alles machen würde. Alles! „Hast du sie jemals bereut?" Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht fragen sollen, aber Edward hatte das ja auch von mir wissen wollen und ich wollte mir genauso sicher sein. Ja, er liebte mich. Aber was, wenn nur ein kleiner Teil es bereute?

„Niemals, Bella", sagte er und nickte. „Niemals. Ich weiß, dass ich heute nicht so reagiert habe, wie du es dir erhofft hast, aber das hat mich einfach kalt erwischt", meinte er und seufzte. Ich legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und nickte. Ich verstand das. Sehr gut. Und es war mein Fehler gewesen. Ich war diejenige, die es ihm nicht eher gesagt hatte. Irgendwie hatte ich so eine Situation also herausgefordert. In einer Stadt wie Forks konnte man nichts geheim halten. Vermutlich hatte Lauren mich und Alice gehört. Ja, ich war selbst schuld.

Die Haustüre ging auf und Esme und Carlisle betraten das Haus. Sie schienen gut gelaunt zu sein. Mein Herz fing an etwas schneller zu pochen und ich setzte mich auf und blickte zu Edward. Er stand auf und ging zu seinen Eltern. Ich blieb sitzen und sah ihm einfach nur nach. Es war, als würden meine Beine den Dienst versagen. „Mum, Dad. Bella und ich möchten gerne mit euch reden. Jetzt, wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist. Es ist...wichtig", sagte Edward und klang selbst auch etwas nervös.

Esme lächelte ihren jüngsten Sohn an und nickte dann. „Natürlich, Liebling. Hallo, Bella", sagte sie und lächelte mich ebenfalls freundlich an. Ich mochte Edwards Mutter so unheimlich gern. Deswegen machte mir das alles hier wirklich sehr viel Angst. Was, wenn sie mich gleich nicht mehr mögen würde? Diese Vorstellung behagte mir überhaupt nicht. Edward setzte sich wieder neben mich und nahm meine Hand dann in seine.

„Worüber wollt ihr mit uns reden?", fragte Esme Cullen und setzte sich zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann auf die Couch gegenüber. Die beiden sahen uns freundlich an. Sie ahnten nicht, was nun kommen würde. Da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Sicher hielten sie ihren Sohn für vernünftig genug, um seine Freundin nicht sofort zu schwängern. Oh, ich mochte solche Gespräche wirklich nicht.

Edward räusperte sich und sah nervös zu seinem Vater. „Wir...Bella und ich werden ein Baby bekommen. Das ist es, was wir euch sagen wollten. Bella ist schwanger und ich bin der Vater", sagte Edward und ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen. Ich hoffte, dass Esme und Carlisle gut reagieren würden.

Esme schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Sie sah wirklich etwas geschockt aus, aber blickte mich nicht unfreundlich an. „Oh...aber ihr seid doch erst wenige Wochen zusammen. Seid ihr euch auch vollkommen sicher? Bella, Liebes. Diese Heimtests sind nicht immer so zuverlässig und sie funktionieren erst ab einer bestimmten Woche", meinte Esme nun. Sie schien zu hoffen, dass wir es nur fürchteten, aber ich war auf jeden Fall schwanger.

„Mum. Bella ist auf jeden Fall schwanger", versicherte Edward ihr und seufzte dann. „Wisst ihr noch, dass ich vor einigen Monaten mit Emmett in Phoenix war? Bella und ich haben uns dort kennen gelernt und...wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht."

Eine kleine Träne lief über Esmes Wange und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich freute oder einfach enttäuscht war. „Oh ich werde also wirklich Großmutter?" Eine weitere Träne lief über ihre Wange und dann setzte sie sich neben mich und zog mich an sich. „Wir haben dich immer noch lieb, Bella. Du siehst so aus, als wäre das eine deiner größten Sorgen. Keine Angst, Liebes."

Nun fing auch ich zu weinen an. Esme mochte mich immer noch und sie schien sich sogar etwas zu freuen. Sie hatte viel besser reagiert, als meine Mutter. Das Renée scheinbar nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte, kränkte mich immer noch sehr. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum sie so kalt war. Ihre Tochter bekam ein Kind und ihr war es vollkommen egal.

Esme hielt mich ein Stück von sich und strich dann mit einer Hand über meine Wange. „In der wievielten Woche bist du, Bella?", fragte sie und blickte vorsichtig auf meinen Bauch.

„Ich bin in der 15. Woche", sagte ich und lächelte. Vorsichtig strich Esme über meinen Bauch und lächelte dann ebenfalls. Es vergingen einige weitere Minuten in denen wir uns mit Esme und Carlisle unterhielten. Das Gespräch verlief wirklich gut und ich hatte mir vollkommen umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Edwards Eltern hatten die Schwangerschaft gut aufgenommen und sie mochten mich immer noch.

Heute Nacht würde ich bei den Cullens schlafen, weil es inzwischen einfach etwas spät geworden war. Ich hatte sowieso keine Lust nun nach Hause zu fahren. Die Nacht wollte ich einfach nur an Edwards Seite verbringen. Wir waren glücklich und das würde so bleiben. Edward setzte sich neben mich und zog mich sanft an sich. „Bist du glücklich?", fragte er mich leise und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

„Sehr glücklich sogar, Edward. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte ausdrücken", sagte ich lächelnd und drückte meine Lippen dann stürmisch auf seine. Edward erwiderte meinen Kuss einige Sekunden lang und drückte mich dann von sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nicht heute Nacht, Bella. Du solltest langsam wirklich schlafen. Es war ein sehr langer Tag und du musst doch müde sein. Komm schon, raus aus deinen Sachen. Du kannst etwas von mir anziehen", äußerte Edward und zog mir dann schon mein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Wenige Sekunden später zog er meine Jeans vorsichtig von meinen Beinen und öffnete dann auch noch meinen BH für mich und legte ihn zu meinen anderen Sachen. Einen Moment lang stand er einfach nur vor mir und sah mich an.

Ich lief etwas rot an und legte dann meinen Kopf schief. Dieses Bild gefiel ihm ganz eindeutig. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mir etwas zum Anziehen geben, oder willst du noch etwas länger starren? Denn dann wird mir sicher kalt", murmelte ich und kicherte leise. Wahrscheinlich würde mir nicht so schnell kalt werden, wenn er mich so ansah. Voller Liebe, Lust und Hingabe. Nein, da würde mir eher noch sehr schnell warm werden, aber Edward hatte eben noch gesagt, dass wir heute Nacht brav sein würden. Und wenn ich etwas anhatte, würde das leichter werden.

Edward nickte, ging zu seiner Kommode hinüber und kam dann mit einem T-Shirt wieder. „Ich kann dir auch noch Shorts oder so bringen. Aber ich denke, im Bett werden wir schon dafür sorgen, dass dir schnell warm wird. Auf die harmlose Art und Weise natürlich", erklärte Edward grinsend und half mir dann dabei, sein T-Shirt anzuziehen.

„Das Shirt reicht vollkommen aus, Edward", versicherte ich ihm und schlüpfte dann unter die Bettdecke und machte es mir bequem. Edward zog sich seine Sachen aus und schlüpfte dann nur in Boxershorts bekleidet zu mir ins Bett. Seine Arme schlangen sich um mich und ich legte meinen Kopf automatisch auf seiner Brust ab. Das hier gefiel mir. So wollte ich am liebsten jeden Abend einschlafen. Es erschien mir sowieso so, als würde ich an Edwards Seite besonders gut schlafen. Ich war dann einfach ruhiger und konnte mich eher entspannen.

„Ich habe etwas Angst vor morgen", gestand ich nun und drückte meinen Kopf etwas mehr an Edwards nackte Brust. Seine Haut fühlte sich so warm an. Ich fühlte mich geborgen und richtig gut versorgt. Meine Finger strichen ganz sanft über seine Bauchmuskeln und ich lächelte. Auf morgen freute ich mich wirklich nicht. Die nächsten Monate würden sehr schwer werden, aber Edward würde bei mir sein, deswegen würde ich auch das irgendwie durchstehen.

„Vor Morgen? Wieso das, Bella?", fragte Edward mich und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf meinem Haar. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er über meinen Arm und ließ diese Hand dann zu meinem Bauch wandern. Sanft legte seine ganze Hand sich auf meinen Bauch und blieb dort liegen.

„Morgen werden es alle wissen, Edward. Alle werden es wissen. Nicht nur die ganze Schule, sondern ganz Forks. Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Leute mich komisch ansehen...und nun werden sie uns komisch ansehen, weil ich dein Kind bekomme", murmelte ich leise und seufzte. Ich bereute es nicht und wollte es auch nicht ändern, aber ich hasste die Reaktion anderer. Und in diesem Fall würde sie nicht sehr gut ausfallen. Wenn Teenager oder junge Erwachsene ein Kind bekamen, wurde viel gelästert.

„Ja, das stimmt. Sie werden über uns reden. Na und? Bella, es kümmert mich nicht, was die Leute in Forks zu sagen haben. Ich liebe dich und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Sollen sie doch reden. Es ist unser Leben und wir machen nichts falsch." Edward klang dabei vollkommen sicher. Scheinbar kümmerte es ihn wirklich nicht, was die Leute hier zu sagen hatten. Er zog mich noch etwas enger an sich und ließ seine Hand liebevoll über meinen Bauch wandern.

„Wir stehen das zusammen durch, Bella", flüsterte Edward an mein Ohr und küsste mich dann sanft auf die Lippen. Wenn er das so sicher sagte, glaubte sogar ich daran, dass wir es schaffen würden. Gut, vermutlich würde ich die Stimmen nicht ganz ausblenden können, aber Edward würde bei mir sein und mir helfen. Wir liebten uns und es war nicht falsch. Vielleicht hatten wir am Anfang einige Fehler gemacht, aber im Grunde war das hier kein Fehler. Wir waren zusammen, weil wir uns wirklich liebten und nicht, weil wir versuchten den Fehler aus der Welt zu schaffen. Dieses Kind würde Eltern haben, die sich von ganzem Herzen liebten.

Das wir uns liebten würde den Lästermäulern natürlich egal sein. Sie sahen nur die eindeutigen Tatsachen: wir waren beide jung und gingen noch zur High School. Alles andere war für die Leute hier doch unwichtig. Zudem waren wir nicht verheiratet. Das würde doch vor allem für die ältere Generation ein Problem sein. Aber heutzutage musste man nicht mehr verheiratet sein, wenn man ein Kind bekam. Von der Ehe hielt ich sowieso nicht besonders viel. Charlie und Renée hatten sich so schnell scheiden lassen und die neue Ehe meiner Mutter erschien mir auch nicht richtig. Ehe und Familie bedeutete heute doch etwas ganz anderes. Weniger als vor vielen Jahren.

Auch Edward sah ziemlich nachdenklich aus. Ich wusste nicht, woran er dachte, aber ich würde es zu gerne wissen. Edward war so wichtig für mich und falls seine Gedanken sich um dieses ganze Thema drehten, wollte ich es wirklich wissen. Allerdings war ich inzwischen tatsächlich müde und konnte meine Augen kaum mehr offen halten. Ich schloss sie und machte es mir auf Edwards Brust wieder etwas bequemer. Nach diesem Tag war ich unendlich müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Ich spürte noch, dass Edward einen Kuss auf meine Wange drückte und etwas flüsterte. Liebevolle Worte und die Versicherung, dass alles gut werden würde. Wir würden für immer zusammen bleiben.

Der nächste Morgen war besser und schlechter. Besser, weil ich Edward gegenüber nun keine Geheimnisse mehr hatte und er von seinem Kind wusste. Viel besser, weil ich in seinen Armen aufwachte und mich so geliebt und geborgen fühlte. Schlechter, weil ich wusste, dass die Leute uns ansehen würden und auch lästern würden. Dass wir sie vielleicht hören konnten, war diesen Leuten vollkommen egal. Ich machte mich deswegen schon wieder verrückt. Irgendwie konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Ich bin eben oft etwas ängstlich und das macht mir viel Angst. Diese ganze Schwangerschaft ist für mich etwas vollkommen Neues. Wie könnte ich keine Angst haben?

„Guten Morgen, Bella", hauchte Edward an mein Ohr und drückte seine Lippen dann zärtlich auf meine. Am besten ich konzentrierte mich nur auf die guten Bestandteile von diesem Morgen. Mit einer Hand strich Edward über meine Wange und dann setzte ich mich auf.

„Morgen Edward", nuschelte ich noch ziemlich müde und rieb mir kurz über die Augen. Der gestrige Tag war kein Traum gewesen. Daran musste ich mich erst selbst erinnern. Edward und seine Eltern wussten von der Schwangerschaft und alles würde gut werden. Auf die Schule freute ich mich trotzdem nicht besonders.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Edward mich und zog ein Tablett zu mir. Er hatte Frühstück für mich gemacht und servierte es mir nun im Bett? Oh mein Gott. Edward war wirklich ein perfekter Freund. Das hatte ich ja immer gewusst, aber nun, wo er von der Schwangerschaft wusste, sorgte er sich sogar noch etwas mehr um mich. Es war wirklich süß. In diesen Momenten wurde mir sofort wieder bewusst, warum ich mich in Edward verliebt hatte. Er war unglaublich. Ein Traum von einem Mann. Wenn man sich nicht in ihn verliebte, stimmte eindeutig irgendetwas nicht mit einem. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Edward Cullen konnte man nicht widerstehen.

Ich nickte und lächelte ihn dann sanft an. „Ja, ziemlich gut sogar. In deinen Armen schlafe ich besonders gut, Edward. Und nun gibt es keine Geheimnisse mehr...die schlaflosen Nächte sind vorbei, nehme ich an", murmelte ich und trank einen kleinen Schluck von dem Orangensaft. Edward war zu gut für diese Welt.

Edward strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte. „Da geht es mir genauso. An deiner Seite schlafe ich wie ein Baby oder ein Toter. Was dir eben lieber ist. Aber ich finde es gut, dass es nun keine Geheimnisse mehr gibt, Bella", sagte er und lächelte mich dabei an. Edward schien wirklich nicht böse zu sein, dass ich ihm nicht eher von dem Baby erzählt hatte. Er war eben unglaublich. „Dein Vater war vorhin übrigens schon hier. Er hat dir einige frische Sachen für die Schule gebracht und deine Tasche."

Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Orangensaft. Charlie war hier gewesen? „Wirklich? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?", wollte ich wissen und biss ein kleines Stück von dem Butterbrot ab. Charlie wusste ja, dass Edward der Vater war und ich wusste nicht, ob er inzwischen besser damit klar kam. Gestern Nachmittag schien diese Neuigkeit ihm nicht so besonders gefallen zu haben.

„Er hat gefragt, wie es dir geht und ob meine Eltern es schon wissen...ansonsten hat er nicht viel gesagt. Ich glaube, ich muss sein Vertrauen erst wieder gewinnen, nun wo er weiß, dass ich dich geschwängert habe", erkannte Edward und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er schien sich deswegen nicht besonders zu sorgen.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir auf dem Schulparkplatz und ich war schrecklich nervös. Jeden Moment würden wir unsere Mitschüler sehen und ich konnte es mir ziemlich gut vorstellen. Die meisten würden Edward und mich einfach nur ansehen und lästern. Selbst die, die uns nicht kannten. Aber so war das mit den Gerüchten eben. Sie verbreiteten sich schnell und wenn die Gerüchte dann auch noch die Wahrheit waren, war alles nur noch schlimmer. Und dieses Gerücht entsprach der Wahrheit.

Edward umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zwang mich damit, ihn anzusehen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war so sanft und liebevoll, dass ich einfach nur lächeln konnte. Für einen Moment vergaß ich auch, was da draußen auf uns wartete. Sanft legte Edward seine Lippen auf meine und sorgte dadurch für weitere Ablenkung. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich so sanft aufeinander, dass ich die Liebe direkt spüren konnte, die Edward für mich empfand. Egal wie schlimm das da draußen nun werden würde, wir beide würden das gemeinsam durchstehen und überleben, weil wir uns so sehr liebten.

Edward beendete den Kuss und drückte dann einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Bella, ich habe mir letzte Nacht ein paar Gedanken gemacht...", murmelte er leise und legte seinen Kopf schief. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Edward genau an. Er hatte sich letzte Nacht ein paar Gedanken gemacht und es schien um etwas wichtiges zu gehen, oder warum machte er sonst so ein ernstes Gesicht?

„Okay...", murmelte ich und sah Edward weiterhin etwas nervös an. Nun war ich allerdings nervös, weil ich noch nicht wusste, worüber Edward sich Gedanken gemacht hatte. Es schien um nichts Belangloses zu gehen. „Und worüber genau hast du dir Gedanken gemacht?", wollte ich wissen.

Edward nahm meine Hand in seine und strich mit der anderen Hand über meine Wange. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde wieder so wahnsinnig sanft und auch ein kleines Glitzern konnte ich in ihnen erkennen. Edwards Daumen strich über meinen Handrücken und seine andere Hand blieb ruhig an meiner Wange liegen. „Werde meine Frau, Bella. Heirate mich", bat er und ich hielt die Luft an.

Mein Herz schlug so wahnsinnig schnell, dass ich mir darum wohl Sorgen machen musste. Hatte Edward mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht? Es schien ihm vollkommen ernst zu sein, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Darüber hatte er sich letzte Nacht Gedanken gemacht? Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Heirat war kein Thema, das ich liebte und ich hatte bisher nie daran gedacht, dass ich eines Tages heiraten könnte. Und nun wollte Edward scheinbar, dass wir heirateten! Vermutlich musste ich langsam irgendetwas sagen...

Ich war sprachlos. Edward wollte, dass ich seine Frau wurde und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte. Im idealen Fall sollte ich nun vermutlich einfach Ja sagen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Nicht für mich. Und ich war mir nicht vollkommen sicher, ob das hier ein Antrag gewesen war, oder...gott, dass war eindeutig ein Antrag. So sehr ich Edward auch liebte, ich konnte nun nicht einfach ja sagen! Keuchend atmete ich ein und sah Edward mit großen Augen an. Wie er mich ansah...er erhoffte sich ein Ja, aber das ging einfach nicht.

„Edward...", murmelte ich und seufzte. „Ist das dein Ernst? War das ein Antrag?", fragte ich verwirrt und auf einmal hatte ich wirklich vergessen, was da draußen auf uns wartete. Edward hatte mit dieser Bitte dafür gesorgt, dass unsere Mitschüler wirklich unwichtig wurden. Die andere Frage war, ob Edward nur wegen dem Kind heiraten wollte, oder ob er mich auch so gefragt hätte. Konnte ich mir sicher sein, wenn es darum ging? Oh und wir waren doch so jung. Okay, eine Hochzeit würde in unserem Fall auch nicht mehr viel ausmachen. Die Leute würden wahrscheinlich mehr reden, aber ansonsten, wohl kaum.

Edward nickte und strich mit seinem Daumen weiter über meinen Handrücken. „Ich meine es vollkommen ernst, Bella. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ernst ich das meine", erwiderte er und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Bella. So sehr und ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Heirate mich. Ich möchte, dass du meine Frau wirst und das nicht nur, weil du schwanger bist. Du musst nicht glauben, dass ich dich nur deswegen frage. Ich frage dich, weil du mein Leben bist und ich nie wieder ohne dich sein möchte", versprach Edward und blickte mir dabei immer noch tief in die Augen.

Okay, Edward meinte es wirklich ernst. Und er fragte mich nicht nur wegen der Schwangerschaft. Das war...gut, aber trotzdem war ich mir nicht sicher. Wenn ich nun ja sagen würde, würde sich so viel verändern. Natürlich veränderte sich für uns nun sowieso vieles, aber wollte ich schon verheiratet sein? Ich hielt wirklich nicht viel von Hochzeiten und der Gedanke, dass ich nun heiraten sollte, war ein sehr komischer. Auch ich liebte Edward, aber solch ein Schritt war...gigantisch.

„Du kannst darüber nachdenken, Bella. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du sofort antwortest. Denke einfach darüber nach", meinte Edward liebevoll und küsste mich dann auf die Lippen. Sehr sanft und voller Liebe. Ja, Edward meinte das vollkommen ernst und er wollte mich zu seiner Frau nehmen.

„Okay. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Versprochen, Edward. Ich denke darüber nach", hauchte ich und schloss dann meine Augen. Ich würde wirklich darüber nachdenken. Leicht würde es trotzdem nicht werden. Wenige Sekunden später verließen Edward und ich das Auto. Hand in Hand machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Schule. Die Blicke der anderen ruhten auf uns und ich war mir sicher, dass ich auch ihre leisen Stimmen hören konnte, doch die zählten nicht. Nur Edward war wichtig. Solange Edward und ich zusammen sein würden, würde alles gut werden.


	11. Chapter 11: Für den Rest meines Lebens?

///

_Breath me – Sia_  
Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
Ouch I have lost myself again

///

11. Kapitel – Für den Rest meines Lebens?

Wollte ich Edward heiraten? Wenn es um diese Frage ging, konnte ich einfach nicht sofort antworten. So etwas sollte man sich gut durch den Kopf gehen lassen, aber es war wohl auch falsch, wenn man zu lange überlegte. Das Problem war einfach, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, ob ich ihn heiraten wollte. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass ich Edward liebte und für immer mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, aber bisher hatte ich nie daran gedacht, dass wir vielleicht heiraten würden. Bisher nicht. Seit Edward mich aber gebeten hatte, seine Frau zu werden, war das anders.

Seit seiner Frage war ein Tag vergangen und ich wusste es immer noch nicht. Obwohl ich mir seitdem fast nur darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, schien ich einfach zu keiner Antwort zu kommen. Natürlich sprach einiges dafür. Wir liebten uns und ich wollte auch den Rest meines Lebens mit Edward verbringen. Wir bekamen ein Kind. In gewisser Weise war das ein weiterer Grund. Aber nur weil wir ein Kind bekamen, würde ich Edward nicht heiraten. Edward selbst hatte mir versichert, dass er mich nicht nur wegen der Schwangerschaft gefragt hatte und ich glaubte ihm da eigentlich auch. Allerdings war es wohl einfach so, dass er mich unter anderen Umständen erst in einigen Jahren gefragt hätte.

Das glaubte zumindest ich. Wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre und die Dinge zwischen uns nicht so schnell so ernst geworden wären, würde Edward nicht so schnell fragen. Aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das ja auch nur ein. Er liebte mich immerhin wirklich. War das nicht Grund genug? Ein Teil von mir wollte tatsächlich einfach ja sagen und dann seine Frau werden. Aber es gab auch noch einen anderen Teil. Dieser war vorsichtiger und wollte nicht so schnell heiraten. Welcher Teil mächtiger war, war ziemlich offensichtlich. Edward hatte noch keine Antwort und ich wollte ihm doch so gerne eine geben. Eine, die sein Herz vor Freude höher schlagen ließ.

Und ein Nein würde nicht dafür sorgen. Am Ende würde ich ihm damit noch seinen ersten Herzanfall beherrschen. Okay, nun übertrieb ich wirklich. Edward war bei bester Gesundheit und in seiner Familie schien es auch keine Herzprobleme zu geben. Also würde das gewiss nicht passieren. Ich wurde nur wieder vollkommen unlogisch und das lag einfach daran, dass ich mich deswegen verrückt machte. Edwards Frage hatte immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass ich die ganzen Leute nun wunderbar ausblenden konnte. Er hatte vollkommen Recht. Was wir aus unserem Leben machten, ging nur uns etwas an. Die Leute hier konnten reden so viel sie wollten. Ändern würde es ja doch nichts.

Und in der Schule schien es besonders schlimm zu sein. Vielleicht deswegen, weil die meisten sich gar nicht die Mühe machten, nur dann über uns zu reden, wenn wir nicht anwesend waren. Ganz wohl fühlte ich mich dabei nicht. Das muss ich zugeben, aber es gab ihm Leben wohl weitaus schlimmeres. Sowieso müssten wir nicht mehr lange zur Schule gehen. Noch wenige Monate, dann würden Edward und ich unseren Abschluss machen. Dass ich dann vermutlich im neunten Monat schwanger sein werde, störte mich nicht. Prüfungen sind eben Prüfungen. Gleichzeitig bedeutet das aber auch mehr Stress. Ich habe es mir ja auch nicht wirklich ausgesucht ausgerechnet nun schwanger zu werden.

Wieso konnte ich mich nicht einfach entscheiden? Ich musste keine Pro und Contra Liste erstellen. Die Punkte hatte ich in meinem Kopf geordnet und konnte jederzeit auf sie zugreifen. Das half mir aber auch nicht dabei, mich zwischen Ja und Nein zu entscheiden. Es war wirklich schrecklich. Wie lange würde Edward wohl auf meine Antwort warten? So wie ich ihn kannte, würde er sogar Jahre warten. Auf jeden Fall war er unheimlich geduldig und würde lange auf meine Antwort warten. Und ich dachte auch erst einen Tag darüber nach. Es blieb mir wohl noch etwas Zeit, aber Zeit half mir im Moment wenig.

Alle Gründe sprachen für ein Ja, aber dieses Ja wollte einfach nicht über meine Lippen kommen. Bisher wusste niemand, dass Edward mich gefragt hatte und langsam war ich wirklich verzweifelt. Ungeduldig klingelte ich an der Haustüre von Alice und stellte mich dabei aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere. Ich musste mit jemandem reden und Alice war mir eingefallen. Sie war Edwards beste Freundin und sie hatte sicher viel dazu zu sagen. Ich hoffte, dass sie mir bei meiner Entscheidung helfen würde.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet und die Schwarzhaarige grinste mich breit an, als sie mich erkannte. „Bella! Schön dich zu sehen. Komm rein", sagte sie und umarmte mich dann auf der Stelle. Wie konnte man immer nur so schrecklich gut gelaunt sein? Ich verstand sie manchmal wirklich nicht, aber zum anderen war ihre muntere Art unglaublich aufheiternd.

„Hallo, Alice. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", versicherte ich ihr und lächelte. Ihre gute Laune steckte manchmal sogar mich an. Und für einige Sekunden dachte ich nicht krampfhaft darüber nach, ob ich nun Edwards Frau werden wollte oder nicht. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich mit dir reden könnte", offenbarte ich nun und biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Du kannst immer mit mir reden. Das weißt du doch, Bella", meinte sie lachend und zog mich dann mit in ihr Zimmer. Alice' Zimmer war genauso farbenfroh wie sie selbst. Die verschiedensten Farben trafen aufeinander und vermischten sich miteinander. Und das hier war nur ihr Schlafzimmer. Gleich nebenan befand sich ein weiteres Zimmer, in dem Alice ihre Kleider, Schuhe und Accessoires lagerte. Und man musste irgendwie schon sagen, dass sie die Sachen dort lagerte. Nicht einmal meine Schwester hatte so viele Sachen.

„Also, wo brennt es? Dass du schwanger bist, weiß ich doch schon", sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Im Gegensatz zu Alice war ich ganz und gar nicht ruhig. Ich ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, atmete dabei unruhig ein und aus und ließ die Panik wieder Oberhand gewinnen. Ich wollte Edward antworten. Deswegen machte ich mich auch so verrückt. Wieso hatte er mich auch fragen müssen? Natürlich war es schön gewesen, aber so überraschend.

„Bella? Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was los ist? Wenn du dich nicht sofort hinsetzt, wird das Kind sich noch dazu entscheiden, sofort zu kommen." Dabei zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte wegen meinem Verhalten ihren Kopf. „Isabella! Würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und mir verraten, weswegen du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh durch mein Zimmer dackelst?"

Ich atmete erneut tief ein und setzte mich dann neben Alice. Ich war immer noch verdammt nervös und aufgewühlt. „Edward hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden möchte", murmelte ich und schloss meine Augen.

Mit Alice' Reaktion hätte ich wohl rechnen müssen. Sie schrie wie am Spieß auf und umarmte mich dann stürmisch. Dabei kreischte sie weiterhin und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. Alice konnte einen wirklich ziemlich überraschen. Sie drückte mich freudestrahlend und schrie dann erneut auf. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!", schrie sie und sprang dann auf. „Das ist ja wundervoll. Einfach wundervoll! Ooooh ihr werdet heiraten!", kreischte sie und hüpfte durch ihr Zimmer.

Nun traute ich mich fast nicht, ihr zu sagen, dass ich noch gar nicht Ja gesagt hatte. Unsicher biss ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum und sah dann zu, wie Alice durch ihr Zimmer sprang. Aufgescheuchtes Reh auf Drogen war nun die passende Bezeichnung für sie. Alles andere passte überhaupt nicht. „Alice...Stopp!", rief ich und stand dann auf. Sie sah mich verwirrt an, hörte damit aber auch zu kreischen auf. „Ich habe noch nicht Ja gesagt", sagte ich nun.

Als ich ihr das sagte, warf sie ein Kissen nach mir und starrte mich etwas böse an. Ihre Launen konnten sich ziemlich schnell wandeln wie es schien. „Du hast noch nicht Ja gesagt? Warum das? Ich dachte, du liebst Edward?", fragte sie mich und schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.

Ich war mir sicher, dass die meisten Frauen sofort Ja gesagt hätten, aber ich war eben nicht wie die meisten Frauen und das merkte man. Allein wegen Edward hätten die meisten Frauen auf der Stelle zugestimmt. Er war ein Gott. Besser als ein Gott und mir wollte dieses kleine Wort nicht über die Lippen kommen. Alice schien mich auch für etwas verrückt zu halten, weil ich ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Natürlich liebe ich Edward! Alice, ich liebe ihn über alles, aber das ist einfach...ein ziemlich großer Schritt und ich habe etwas Angst. Und irgendwie...halte ich nicht so viel von Hochzeiten", murmelte ich und setzte mich dann wieder auf das Bett von Edwards bester Freundin.

„Edward liebt dich und er möchte, dass du seine Frau wirst. Gut, vielleicht waren Hochzeiten ja bisher nicht dein Ding, aber da hattest du ihn ja auch noch nicht gefunden. Bella, ihr seid füreinander bestimmt. Eine Hochzeit würde das nicht kaputt machen. Ich denke, dass es nur noch besser werden würde", nahm Alice an und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder auf das Bett.

Vielleicht hatte Alice damit ja Recht. Eine Hochzeit würde in unserem Fall vermutlich nicht so viel verändern. Wir liebten einander immerhin wirklich und eine Hochzeit würde das nicht ruinieren. Allerdings war es einfach eine Tatsache, dass viele Paare nur wenige Ehejahre überlebten und sich dann scheiden ließen. Und ich wollte nicht zu diesen Paaren gehören. Und ich wollte es meinem Kind nicht antun. So wie es jetzt war, war alles gut.

„Alice! Du kannst das doch auch nicht sicher sagen, oder kannst du mal eben einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen?", fragte ich sie und die Ironie war dabei auch nicht im geringsten zu überhören. „Was, wenn ich nun ja sage und wir uns dann doch irgendwann trennen? Glaubst du, ich will diesem armen Wurm", meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Bauch, „so etwas antun? Ich weiß wie das ist. Und ich werde meinem Kind so etwas niemals antun. Scheidungen tun Kindern mehr weh als den Erwachsenen", antwortete ich und seufzte.

Alice legte eine Hand an ihre Schläfe, schloss ihre Augen und nickte dann. „Jap, du hast es erfasst. Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen", sie sah mich vollkommen Ernst an. „Nein Scherz beiseite. Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen, aber bei euch beiden muss ich das auch gar nicht können! Ihr seid verrückt nacheinander und ihr liebt euch. Wenn ihr euch jemals trennt, verbrenne ich meine ganzen Sachen!" Auch das schien sie ernst zu meinen.

Alice verwettete ihren Kleiderschrank? Das machte mich nun wirklich nachdenklich. Das hieß wohl einfach, dass sie in der Beziehung von Edward und mir unheimlich viel sah. Scheinbar sogar mehr, als ich sah. „Und was ist, wenn wir uns irgendwann doch trennen, Alice? Edward und ich kennen uns doch erst so kurz und...ich habe einfach Angst!", erklärte ich und schloss seufzend meine Augen.

Alice schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf und sah mich wieder etwas böse an. So konnte sie einem wirklich richtig viel Angst machen. „Red keinen Unsinn, Bella! Nenn mir nur einen wahren Grund, warum du Edward nicht heiraten solltest! Nur einen. Und ich meine keine vielleicht Gründe", sagte sie und sah mich abwartend an.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber auch schon wieder. Einen wirklichen Grund gab es nicht. Im Moment sah es doch wirklich nicht danach aus, als würden Edward und ich uns bald trennen. Unsere Beziehung hatte so schnell angefangen und sie entwickelte sich nun sogar noch schneller. Das alles war aber kein Grund, weswegen ich Nein sagen sollte. Alice wusste, dass es solch einen Grund nicht gab.

Sie klatschte ihre Hände siegessicher aneinander und grinste mich an. „Siehst du. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ihr nicht heiraten solltet! Und Edward hat ja auch nicht gesagt, dass er schon in zwei Wochen heiraten will oder?", nahm Alice an und ich nickte. Er hatte deswegen gar nichts gesagt und ich wusste nicht, was er sich da vorgestellt hatte. „Du kannst da sicher mit ihm reden. Aber wenn du Ja sagst, musst du mir etwas versprechen", meinte sie nun noch und sah mich flehend an.

Ich sollte ihr etwas versprechen, falls ich Ja sagte? Irgendwie gefiel mir das nun ganz und gar nicht. Alice konnte ziemlich einfallsreich sein. „Was denn? Ich verspreche es erst, wenn ich weiß, was ich versprechen soll", teilte ich ihr mit und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Versprechungen zu machen, wenn man nicht wusste, um was es sich handelte, waren gar nicht gut.

„Lass mich die Hochzeit ausrichten. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Bitte, Bella!", bettelte sie und legte ihre Hände an meine Schultern. Sie schien das wirklich unbedingt machen zu wollen. Alice sah mich flehend an und ich konnte kaum etwas anderes machen, als zuzustimmen, wenn sie mich so ansah.

„Ich...weiß nicht, ob ich das ohne Edward entscheiden kann. Falls ich denn Ja sage, aber da du ihn sicher genauso nerven wirst wie mich, ist das wohl okay. Also falls es eine Hochzeit geben wird, darfst du sie ausrichten. Falls!", meinte ich und lächelte etwas. Obwohl es noch gar nicht feststand, umarmte sie mich sofort wieder und kicherte vor sich hin.

„Du wirst doch sowieso Ja sagen, Bella! Du liebst Edward und kannst nicht ohne ihn sein. Ich sehe absolut keinen Grund, warum du Nein sagen solltest", antwortete Alice und sah sehr zuversichtlich aus.

Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass ich genauso zuversichtlich sein würde wie Alice, aber dem war einfach nicht so. Obwohl ich Edward so sehr liebte, konnte ich nicht einfach ja sagen. So schwer konnte das doch gar nicht sein? Wirklich viel würde sich nicht ändern, wenn Edward und ich verheiratet waren. Eigentlich sollte die Ehe die Liebe doch nur noch stärken, aber war das in unserem Fall überhaupt möglich? Ich glaubte kaum, dass die Ehe unsere Liebe noch wachsen lassen konnte.

Aber vielleicht irrte ich mich da ja auch. „Ich muss einfach noch etwas darüber nachdenken, Alice. Ich wünschte ja wirklich, dass ich mir so sicher sein könnte...aber so ist es eben nicht", sagte ich und seufzte. Allerdings änderte mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken auch nicht sonderlich viel. An den Fakten würde sich nun nichts mehr ändern. Also entweder, ich sagte Ja oder eben nicht.

„Ruf mich an, wenn du Ja gesagt hast, Bella", bat Alice und dann verabschiedete ich mich von ihr. Das Gespräch mit Alice hatte wirklich gut getan. Vollkommen sicher war ich mir zwar nun auch noch nicht, aber ich fand es nicht mal so schlimm. Mit Alice zu reden war so oder so sehr gut und meine Laune war nun schon wesentlich besser. Eigentlich sprach alles für ein Ja. Eigentlich...

Als ich zu Hause ankam, hatte ich das Haus zunächst für mich. Charlie war immer noch Arbeiten und würde erst in ein paar Stunden nach Hause kommen. So konnte ich wenigstens noch darüber nachdenken. Charlie würde wohl auch nicht besonders begeistert sein, wenn Edward und ich nun auch noch heiraten würden. Im Moment mochte er Edward wirklich nicht besonders. Ich verstand es eigentlich nicht. Es war schon unheimlich, wie schnell die Dinge sich verändern konnten.

Gerade als ich angefangen hatte, dass Essen zu kochen, klingelte es. Ich ging zur Haustüre und als ich diese öffnete, stand Edward vor mir. Der Schnee war inzwischen verschwunden und nun regnete es wieder. Und Edward sah atemberaubend aus. Die Tropfen hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen und er sah wie ein Filmstar aus. Eigentlich sah er immer wie ein Filmstar aus. Edward lächelte mich an und strich mit seiner Hand dann über meine Wange. Und ich schien ihn einfach nur anstarren zu können.

Als mir das bewusst wurde, verfärbten meine Wangen sich auf der Stelle und ich lächelte meinen Freund schüchtern an. In der nächsten Sekunde machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne, stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und drückte meine Lippen auf die von Edward. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss sofort, legte seine Hände an meine Hüften und zog mich damit etwas näher zu sich. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Ich liebte ihn wirklich und wollte auch den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen, aber wollte ich auch seine Frau werden?

Etwa fünf Minuten lang standen wir so im Türrahmen und brachte es nicht über uns, unsere Lippen voneinander zu lösen. Meine Finger wuschelten sich durch seine Haare und ich stöhnte leise in Edwards Mund, als seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe strich. Genau in diesem Moment beendete Edward den Kuss und strich mit seiner Hand wieder über meine Wange. „Du freust dich wohl sehr, mich zu sehen?", nahm er an und kicherte dann etwas. Nun ließ ich Edward endlich ins Haus treten und nickte dann. Ich freute mich doch immer, ihn zu sehen.

Zusammen mit Edward ging ich wieder in die Küche und machte mit dem Essen weiter. Meine Gedanken wanderten auch nun wieder zu Edwards Frage. Wollte ich seine Frau werden? Alice schien sich ziemlich sicher gewesen zu sein und wahrscheinlich war sie nun schon dabei, einiges wegen der Hochzeit auszuarbeiten. Bei ihr konnte ich mir das ziemlich gut vorstellen. Wenn Alice einmal etwas machte, dann machte sie es richtig und sie wollte unbedingt, dass eine Hochzeit statt fand.

Edward kam wieder auf mich zu und umarmte mich dann von hinten. Seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Körper und seine Hände legten sich dabei auf meinen Bauch. Edwards Lippen bewegten sich zu meinem Nacken und verteilten sanfte Küsse. Einen kleinen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Ich wollte mich doch eigentlich darauf konzentrieren, nun zu kochen, aber Edward machte es mir ziemlich schwer. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zu meinem Ohr und dann spürte ich, wie seine Zähne an meinen Ohrläppchen zogen. Wusch. Da entwich mir dann doch ein Stöhnen. „Ed-ward", murmelte ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

Wenn Edward so etwas mit mir machte, konnte ich mich auf nichts konzentrieren. Eigentlich reichte es ja schon aus, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte, aber das hier machte es dann noch wesentlich schlimmer. Edward zog erneut sanft an meinem Ohrläppchen und ließ dann seine Zunge in mein Ohr wandern. An diesem Punkt wurde ich fast ohnmächtig, aber Edward hielt mich zwischen ihm und der Küchenzeile gefangen. Sein Körper drückte sich so eng an meinen, dass ich alles spüren konnte. Wirklich alles und es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

„Mmh?", machte er und verteilte dann wieder sanfte Küsse an meinem Hals und in meinem Nacken. Damit machte er es nun auch nicht besser. Überhaupt nicht. Das Messer fiel klirrend aus meiner Hand und blieb einfach dort liegen. Wenn Edwards Lippen sich so an meinem Nacken bewegten, wollte ich kein Messer in der Hand halten. Ich war ungeschickt genug, um damit ziemlich schlimme Dinge anzustellen, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen. Dieses Risiko wollte ich nun wirklich nicht eingehen.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, Edward?", brachte ich keuchend hervor und ließ meine Augen dabei geschlossen. So konnte ich mich wenigstens noch etwas konzentrieren. „Ich wollte eigentlich kochen, aber wenn du...oh Gott, Edward", keuchte ich, als seine Zunge über meinen Nacken streifte. „Wenn du so etwas machst, kann ich nicht kochen und Charlie wird bald nach Hause kommen", vollendete ich meinen Satz und ließ mich dann etwas mehr an Edwards Rücken fallen.

Charlie konnte sich auch einfach eine Pizza bestellen, aber wenn er fragte, weswegen ich nicht zum Kochen gekommen war, konnte ich wohl kaum sagen, dass Edward mich verführt hatte und dann keine Zeit mehr gewesen war! So gut wie er im Moment auf Edward zu sprechen war, würde er ihn sicher nicht mehr ins Haus lassen. Das traute ich Charlie durchaus zu. Väter konnten ziemlich unvernünftig sein, wenn es um ihre Töchter ging. Und Charlie war auch nur ein Vater.

Es war, als hätte Edward meine Worte gar nicht gehört. Er verteilte weiterhin Küsse an meinem Nacken und ließ seine Zunge über meine Haut wandern. Und dann pustete er auch noch auf die Stellen, die seine Zunge berührt hatte. Oh mein Gott. Wenn er das machte, konnte ich sowieso an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ungeduldig drehte ich mich in Edwards Armen herum und presste meinen Mund noch in derselben Sekunde auf seinen.

Dieser Kuss war von Anfang an sehr stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. Edwards Hände wanderten an meiner Seite hinunter und legten sich dann an meine Hüfte. Meine Hände verfingen sich in seinen Haaren und mindestens einmal zog ich unabsichtlich an seinen Haaren. Edward verstärkte den Kuss nur noch. Als nächstes spürte ich dann, wie er mich hochhob und auf die Küchenzeile setzte. Scheinbar hatte Edward das Messer vorher aus dem Weg geräumt, denn ich spürte es nicht in meinem Rücken. Edward drückte meine Schenkel sanft auseinander und stellte sich dann zwischen meine Beine. Der Kuss wurde dabei keine Sekunde lang unterbrochen.

Ich ließ meine Hände unter Edwards T-Shirt wandern und strich mit meinen Fingern sanft über seine Haut. Ich liebte es wirklich, ihn zu berühren. Und ich wollte auch für immer mit Edward zusammen sein. Daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich seine Frau werden wollte. Dieser Gedanke wurde aber sofort wieder verdrängt, als Edwards Zunge über meine Unterlippe glitt und dann langsam ihren Weg in meinen Mund fand. Unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander, tanzten und neckten sich spielerisch.

Nun fanden auch Edwards Hände den Weg unter mein T-Shirt und strichen dabei sanft über meine Haut. Seine Hände strichen zärtlich über meinen Bauch und wanderten dann weiter nach oben. Sie glitten über meine Brüste und wanderten dann zu meinem Rücken. Ich öffnete überrascht die Augen, als Edward meinen BH geschickt öffnete. In der nächsten Sekunde lagen seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten und drückten sie sanft. Ich stöhnte auf und legte meine Lippen an Edwards Nacken. Das war nun eigentlich ein ziemlich schlechter Zeitpunkt.

„Edward", stöhnte ich und schloss wieder meine Augen. Wir konnten in der Küche meines Vaters nicht miteinander schlafen. Konnten vermutlich schon. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich sogar, denn wenn wir nicht bald aufhörten, würden wir genau das tun. Das Problem war eher, dass ich ein paar Skrupel davor hatte. In dieser Küche wollte mein Vater auch noch essen und wenn er uns nun erwischte...ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich ihm damit antun würde. Mein Vater hatte die ganze Schwangerschaft so gut aufgenommen und so etwas konnte ich nun einfach nicht machen.

„Bitte hör auf. Wir können hier nicht...", murmelte ich und seufzte, als seine Lippen zu meinem Hals wanderten. Auch ich wollte nun eigentlich nicht aufhören, aber wir mussten nun eben vernünftig sein. Edward wollte ja auch, dass mein Vater ihn irgendwann wieder mochte. Wir würden es uns damit nur noch viel schwerer machen. Das musste nicht sein. Edward ließ seine Zunge ein weiteres Mal über meinen Hals gleiten und dann spürte ich auch seine Begierde an meinem Schenkel. Wir mussten trotzdem aufhören. „Charlie soll dich doch wieder mögen. Edward...oh Gott", keuchte ich.

Schließlich schien auch Edward es einzusehen. Seine Lippen ließen von meinem Hals ab und er entfernte sich einige Schritte von mir. Wir atmeten beide schwer und von hier aus konnte ich deutlich sehen, wie erregt Edward war. Ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe und schloss dann die Augen. Ich durfte einfach nicht schwach werden. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen würden wir bestimmt wieder intim werden können. Nur im Moment war es einfach gar keine gute Idee. Charlie sollte den Vater von meinem Kind mögen. Und wenn ich ja sagte, würde Edward ja sogar sein Schwiegersohn werden. Das mussten Edward und ich nun nicht unbedingt wegen Sex ruinieren.

„Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid, Bella. Ich glaube, du wolltest gerade das Abendessen machen", meinte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ich sprang vorsichtig von der Arbeitsfläche und fuhr mir dann mit einer Hand erstmal durch meine Haare. Ja, ich hatte das Abendessen kochen wollen, doch nun brauchte ich erst einmal einen kleinen Moment, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ansonsten würde ich das Essen sicher falsch würzen und auch das wollte ich Charlie nicht unbedingt antun. Ich goss mir etwas Orangensaft in ein Glas ein und leerte dieses dann.

Zwei Minuten später machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit. Dieses Mal unterbrach Edward mich auch nicht. Er saß einfach nur ruhig da und schaute mir zu. Und er sah dabei viel zu gut aus. So gut, dass ich mindestens zwei Mal am Überlegen war, ob ich nicht einfach mit ihm nach oben gehen sollte. Doch ich hatte mich immer wieder im richtigen Moment gefangen. Außerdem musste ich mir immer noch darüber klar werden, ob ich Edwards Frau werden wollte. Er selbst hatte das Thema bisher nicht mehr zur Sprache gebracht. Scheinbar wollte er wirklich, dass ich es mir in Ruhe überlegte und drängen wollte er mich scheinbar ebenfalls nicht.

Alice hatte irgendwie wirklich Recht. Ich würde ja sowieso Ja sagen. Vermutlich allein deswegen, weil ich Edward nicht verletzen wollte. Doch ich wollte auch ja sagen, weil ich es wollte. Und wenn ich nur wegen Edward ja sagte, würde er es eben merken. Und das wollte ich auch nicht. Wenn ich der Hochzeit zustimmte, musste ich es auch so meinen, wenn ich Edward nicht verletzen wollte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Edward und musste jedes Mal wieder lächeln. Er sah so unheimlich gut aus. Ich hatte mich wirklich Hals über Kopf in diesen Mann verliebt.

Ich hatte mich schon in Phoenix in ihn verliebt. Nur hatte ich es damals noch nicht einmal geahnt. Von der ersten Sekunde an hatte er mich mit seinem Lächeln verzaubert und mich dann in seine Welt entführt. Nur für eine Nacht, aber es war damals schon passiert. Die Liebe hatte sich in mein Leben geschlichen und dann auch noch diese Schwangerschaft. Irgendwie war das hier alles doch Schicksal. Ohne die Nacht in Phoenix hätten wir uns nie wieder getroffen und nicht erkannt, dass wir uns schon ineinander verliebt hatten.

Edward und ich gehörten zusammen und ich brauchte ihn so sehr. Ein Leben ohne Edward konnte ich mir wahrhaftig nicht mehr vorstellen. Obwohl ich das wusste, konnte ich nicht einfach ja sagen. Was stimmte mit mir nur nicht? Ein wunderbarer Mann wie Edward liebte mich und wollte, dass ich seine Frau wurde, aber ich konnte einfach nicht ja sagen! Oh, mit mir musste doch eindeutig irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Ansonsten würde ich Edward nun doch um den Hals fallen und seine Frau werden.

Grübelnd drehte ich mich herum und beobachtete Edward. Er war perfekt. Er war wirklich in jeder Hinsicht perfekt. Edward war liebevolle, charmant, treu und er liebte mich wirklich. Ausgerechnet in mich hatte er sich verliebt. Ich wusste genau, dass ich einen Mann wie Edward kein zweites Mal finden würde. Männer wie er waren vom Aussterben bedroht und die Frauen wussten das. Eine normale Frau würde hier zuschnappen und sofort seine Ehefrau werden, damit er nicht doch noch entkommen konnte. Ich dagegen musste es wieder einmal anders machen. Und Edward war der Vater von meinem Baby. Ich wollte niemals ohne ihn sein.

„Ja!", platzte ich nun heraus und lächelte ihn an. Während ich dieses ja sofort verstand, schien Edward es noch nicht wirklich zu verstehen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich verwundert an. Musste ich es nun noch genauer sagen? Edward schien noch nicht verstanden zu haben, was ich gerade seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte.

Ich lachte leise und ging dann auf ihn zu. Ich setzte mich auf Edwards Schoß, legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich meine ‚ja' wie, ja, ich möchte deine Frau werden", sagte ich nun und strich mit meiner Hand über Edwards Wange. Ja, ich wollte wirklich seine Frau werden. Und wir mussten es ja nicht übereilen. Wir konnten uns Zeit lassen. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

In Edwards Augen trat wieder dieses unglaubliche Glitzern und dann legten seine Lippen sich schon auf meine. Seine Hände zogen mich enger an ihn und unsere Lippen bewegten sich sanft aufeinander. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit trennten unsere Lippen sich voneinander und Edward drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Bist du dir sicher, Bella? Du sagst nicht nur wegen mir ja, oder?" Dabei sah er mich sehr durchdringend an.

Ich nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher. Und ich sage nur ja, weil ich es möchte, Edward", versicherte ich ihm und dann pressten sich seine Lippen schon wieder auf meine. Er freute sich sehr darüber, dass ich seinen Antrag angenommen hatte. Es verwunderte mich überhaupt nicht. Mit dieser freudigen Reaktion hatte ich gerechnet. Und ich liebte die Art, wie Edward reagierte. Da freute auch ich mich noch mehr. Ich würde seine Frau werden!


	12. Chapter 12: Zukunftspläne

/

_Everything – Michael Buble_  
You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute of my every day  
And I can't believe that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way  
We'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do

/

12. Kapitel – Zukunftspläne

Ich würde also wirklich Edwards Frau werden. Teilweise musste ich mich mit diesem Gedanken noch anfreunden. Immerhin gingen wir beide noch zur High School. Aber andererseits war es auch vollkommen egal. Wir bekamen schon ein Kind. Eine Hochzeit würde wirklich nicht so viel verändern. Inzwischen hatte ich Edward auch gefragt, wie schnell er heiraten wollte und er hatte gemeint, dass wir warten konnten. Monate oder Jahre. Leicht würde es nicht werden. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt heiraten, wenn ich im achten Monat war. Und langsam steuerte ich auf diesen Monat zu.

Wir hatten es inzwischen auch unseren Eltern erzählt. Besser gesagt Edward Eltern und meinem Vater. Meine Mutter meldete sich nicht und ich würde mich bestimmt auch nicht bei ihr melden. Wenn sie mich wegen der Schwangerschaft ignorieren wollte, dann konnte sie das gerne machen. Für sie schien ich deswegen ja so etwas wie ein Schwerverbrecher zu sein. Ich verstand es wirklich nicht. Früher hatten wir uns immer so gut verstanden und nun war diese Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung nicht mehr vorhanden. Und das hatte lange vor meiner Schwangerschaft angefangen. Ich gab Phil die Schuld. Seid sie mit ihm zusammen war, war sie eine andere Frau. Eine, die sich zu wenig um ihre Mitmenschen kümmerte.

Rosalie wusste inzwischen auch, dass ich vor hatte Edward zu heiraten und sie freute sich für mich. Scheinbar hatte sie immer gewusst, dass der Richtige für mich irgendwann kommen würde. Ich bekam irgendwie das ganze Paket auf einmal. Die wahre Liebe, ein Kind und eine Hochzeit. Irgendwie zumindest. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht sofort heiraten. Wir waren doch jung und ein Versprechen reichte aus. Edward und ich waren uns auch jetzt schon so nah. Wir brauchten diese Hochzeit nicht um jeden Preis. Außerdem würden wir nach der Geburt sicher mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen haben. Ein Baby würde kein Kinderspiel werden und ich fragte mich noch immer, wie Edward das mit dem College machen wollte.

Gefragt hatte ich ihn noch nicht, aber es wurde wohl langsam Zeit, dass wir über diese Dinge redeten. In einigen Monaten würde das Baby kommen und zu diesem Zeitpunkt würden wir auch unseren Abschluss machen. Wir mussten jetzt darüber reden oder gar nicht. Ich wollte nicht für meinen Abschluss lernen, ein Kind zur Welt bringen und mir sorgen um unsere Zukunft machen. Jetzt hatten wir noch etwas Zeit.

Grübelnd lehnte ich mich an Edward und sah ihn dann an. Jetzt war doch eigentlich ein ziemlich guter Zeitpunkt. Wir waren bei ihm zu Hause im Wohnzimmer und allein waren wir auch. Hier konnten wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Und wir mussten das auch wirklich machen, wenn ich keine schlaflosen Nächte haben wollte. „Edward...hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie du das mit dem College machen willst? Ich meine, für mich kommt es ziemlich eindeutig nicht in Frage, aber du kannst gehen", sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf schief.

Edward legte seinen Stift zur Seite und drehte sich dann ganz zu mir. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und sah mir dann in die Augen. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Bella. Und ich werde nicht aufs College gehen – nicht sofort. Es macht überhaupt nichts, wenn ich ein halbes oder ein Jahr später gehe, aber du glaubst ja nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich mit dem Baby alleine lasse?" Dabei zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Okay, Edward schien sich darüber wirklich schon konkrete Gedanken gemacht zu haben und diese gefielen mir eigentlich nicht. Er wollte mit dem College warten, weil er mich und das Baby nicht allein lassen wollte. „Edward...das ist doch bescheuert. Was sagen deine Eltern dazu? Du solltest aufs College gehen!", meinte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Natürlich würde ich ihn die ersten Monate gerne bei mir haben, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass er seine Zukunft wegen mir verspielte.

„Esme und Carlisle sind einverstanden. Sie verstehen mich. Bella, ich kann später immer noch aufs College gehen. Mein Vater hat ausgezeichnete Beziehungen nach Dartmouth. Ich kann später anfangen. Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen mir das auszureden. Ich will für dich da sein. Für euch." Seine Hände legten sich an meinen Bauch und dann strich er sanft über diesen.

Die zwei waren also einverstanden. Und scheinbar schien Edward wirklich später anfangen zu können oder sagte er dies nur, damit ich ihm nicht widersprach? „Du kannst wirklich später anfangen?", fragte ich und legte meinen Kopf schief. Es war nicht so, dass ich Edward nicht glauben wollte, aber wir konnten beide verdammt stur sein. Und ich verstand auch, dass er die ersten Monate im Leben seines Kindes nicht verpassen wollte. Ich wollte mir ja nur sicher sein.

„Liebes, du kannst Carlisle fragen. Ich kann später anfangen. Und bis ich aufs College gehe, werde ich im Krankenhaus arbeiten. Carlisle hat mir dort bereits etwas vermittelt", sagte er nun noch und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Wow, Edward hatte das alles schon ziemlich genau durchdacht. Sehr genau, um ehrlich zu sein. Ja, er würde gewiss ein wunderbarer Vater werden.

„Ich muss Carlisle nicht fragen. Ich glaube dir auch so, Edward", versicherte ich ihm und lächelte. Ganz glücklich war ich deswegen noch lange nicht. Wegen mir würde er erst später aufs College gehen, aber ich wollte, dass Edward bei mir war, also würde ich mich sowieso damit abfinden müssen.

„Esme hat außerdem angeboten, dass wir in dieser Zeit ein paar Zimmer bewohnen könnten. Hier im Haus, Bella. Das Haus ist groß und ich denke sie würden sich freuen. Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest. Bei Charlie dürfte es ziemlich eng werden, wenn das Baby da ist und es wäre fast so, als hätten wir unsere eigene Wohnung", sagte Edward und sah mich fragend an.

Darüber musste ich wirklich erst nachdenken. Das Haus der Cullens war wirklich ziemlich groß. Fast zu groß für drei Personen. Emmett war zwar auch immer wieder hier, doch vor allem lebte er ja in seinem Wohnheim auf dem Campus. Und Edward hatte Recht. Wenn das Baby da war, würde es bei Charlie ziemlich eng werden. Und das Baby würde viel schreien. In Charlies Haus konnte man dem Geschrei niemals entgehen. Hier dagegen schon eher. Und wenn Esme und Carlisle wirklich nichts dagegen hatten, wäre das wohl gar nicht so schlecht. Wirklich nicht.

„Wenn Esme wirklich einverstanden ist, wäre ich wohl dafür", antwortete ich und lächelte. Esme freute sich so sehr auf ihr Enkelkind. Ich freute mich jedes Mal wieder, wenn ich sie sah. Einfach, weil sie dann solch eine Freude ausstrahlte. Dasselbe wünschte ich mir auch von meiner Mutter, aber von ihr kam überhaupt nichts. Sie tat immer noch so, als hätte ich etwas Schreckliches gemacht. So würde sie nicht nur das Leben ihrer Tochter verpassen, sondern auch das von ihrem Enkelkind. Ich seufzte leise und schloss meine Augen. Die Gedanken an meine Mutter frustrierten mich immer wieder.

„Woran denkst du?", wollte Edward wissen und strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Ich lehnte mich etwas mehr an ihn und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Edwards Nähe war gut und ich brauchte ihn wirklich. Wir brauchten einander so sehr.

„An meine Mutter...sie tut immer noch so, als hätte ich einen Menschen umgebracht oder so. Sie hat sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet, seit sie mich zum Flughafen gebracht hat. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", murmelte ich leise und dann lief auch schon eine Träne über meine Wange. Ich wischte sie schnell weg und seufzte. Renée verdiente meine Tränen gar nicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich bei ihr melden? Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Sie möchte sicher erfahren, dass ihre Tochter verlobt ist", flüsterte er an mein Ohr und mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Möglicherweise wollte sie davon erfahren, aber ich wusste, wie wenig sie von Hochzeiten in meinem Alter hielt. Vermutlich würde sie sich noch nicht einmal freuen. Ich würde ihr nur einen weiteren Grund geben, um mich zu ignorieren. Es war wirklich nicht mehr besonders einfach mit ihr.

„Das denke ich nicht, Edward. Was Hochzeiten in unserem Alter angeht...darauf reagiert sie ziemlich allergisch. Damit würde ich es eher noch schlimmer machen. Sie hält schon nichts von dieser Schwangerschaft. Wenn sie erfährt, dass wir heiraten wollen, flippt sie vollkommen aus. Und das wir uns lieben, wird ihr egal sein. Wir sind ihr zu jung. Das würde auch in fünf Jahren noch genauso sein", meinte ich und zuckte mit meinen Schultern. Ich wollte nicht sofort heiraten, aber fünf Jahre waren mir dann doch eine zu lange Zeit.

„Du solltest es ihr trotzdem sagen. Sie ist doch immerhin deine Mutter, Bella. Überleg es dir doch einfach mal", schlug Edward vor und legte dann beide Hände an mein Gesicht. Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und ich schlang meine Arme um Edwards Hals. Vermutlich hatte er sogar Recht. Ich musste es Renée doch irgendwann erzählen. Ob ich nun wollte oder nicht. Im Moment wollte ich darüber aber nicht weiter nachdenken. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über Edwards Unterlippe. Edwards Mund öffnete sich und meine Zunge fand den Weg in seinen Mund.

Edwards Hände glitten gerade unter mein T-Shirt, als wir hinter uns ein Räuspern und dann ein Lachen hören konnten. Wir trennten uns voneinander und dann drehte ich mich langsam um. Da stand Emmett. Sollte er nicht eigentlich auf dem College sein? In letzter Zeit war er wirklich auffallend oft hier gewesen. Und das schien nicht nur mich zu verwundern.

„Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder kleben eure Zungen noch öfter aneinander, seit ihr euch verlobt hat?", fragte er und zog grinsend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich errötete bei Emmetts Worten sofort und starrte auf den Ring an meinem Finger. Es war ein schöner Ring und ich hatte nicht gefragt, wie viel er gekostet hatte. Ich wollte es Edward nicht ruinieren, aber ich hoffte trotzdem, dass er nicht zu viel Geld ausgegeben hatte.

„Halt die Klappe, Emmett", sagte Edward und fixierte seinen Bruder. „Was machst du eigentlich schon wieder hier? Wird es dir auf dem College zu langweilig? Du hast doch nichts angestellt oder?"

„Weder noch. Ich habe kein Mädchen geschwängert, Bruderherz. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Sachen abholen und dabei meinem Bruder und seiner wunderbaren Verlobten einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Emmett und grinste uns an. Er setzte sich neben mich und sah mich dann an. „Wie geht es dir, Bella?"

„Es geht mir sehr gut, Emmett", meinte ich und lächelte. Ich mochte Emmett wirklich, aber manchmal konnte er schon etwas zu direkt sein. Rosalie schien ihn allerdings sogar mehr als ich zu mögen. Ich wurde das Gefühl immer noch nicht los, dass zwischen den beiden mehr war. Sie hatte mir ja vor einigen Wochen gesagt, dass sie an meinem Geburtstag zumindest rumgeknutscht hatten. Und ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich in den letzten paar Wochen mindestens einmal getroffen hatten. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was zwischen dir und meiner Schwester läuft?"

„Da läuft nichts, Bella. Wir können ja nicht alle wie mein Bruder sein", meinte Emmett und stand dann auf und verschwand nach oben. Ich glaubte ihm nicht, dass da nichts zwischen ihm und Rose lief. Allein deswegen, weil er so knapp auf diese Frage geantwortet hatte. Mh, ich würde dem Ganzen wohl noch genauer nachgehen. Am besten war es, wenn ich Rose fragte. Sie würde es mir doch sicher erzählen?

Wenige Stunden später war ich zu Hause und dachte weiter darüber nach, was nun zwischen meiner großen Schwester und Emmett lief. Eigentlich war ich nie ein sehr neugieriger Typ gewesen und ich hatte mich wirklich nie in das Liebesleben meiner Schwester eingemischt, aber im Moment war das irgendwie anders. Falls zwischen Emmett und ihr wirklich mehr war, würde ich es nicht schlimm finden. Überhaupt nicht. Ich mochte Emmett und wenn Rose ihn ebenfalls mochte, würde ich mich da nicht einmischen. Meine Schwester hatte bisher ja auch noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden. Sie hatte gesucht, doch bisher war der Eine nie dabei gewesen.

Es kam mir so vor, als hätten Rose und ich uns schon einige Tage nicht mehr unterhalten und das war ja auch so. Sie war nach Weihnachten wieder gefahren, weil sie sich ihrem Studium wieder widmen musste. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie hier geblieben wäre. Rose mochte Forks weniger als ich. Ich verstand es also wirklich, dass sie ziemlich schnell wieder verschwunden war. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ich sie anrief. Und ich wollte endlich herausfinden, ob meine Schwester sich ebenfalls in einen Cullen verliebt hatte. Die Cullen Brüder schienen für uns Swan Schwestern schon etwas unwiderstehlich zu sein.

„Rose, du würdest mir doch alles sagen, nicht wahr? Und wenn ich alles sage, meine ich auch alles", sagte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das konnte Rosalie natürlich nicht sehen, aber sie ahnte vermutlich schon, dass ich heute etwas neugieriger war als sonst.

„Natürlich, Bella. Ich würde dir alles sagen, aber du scheinst im Moment etwas ganz bestimmtes zu meinen. Du könntest mich einfach fragen und dann antworte ich", schlug sie vor und ich hörte, wie sie leise lachte. Vermutlich war es für sie ziemlich komisch, dass ich auf einmal so wahnsinnig neugierig war. Für mich war es auch ziemlich ungewohnt und ich verstand mich selbst nicht.

„Bist du mit Emmett zusammen? Er antwortet darauf einfach nicht, weswegen ich annehme, dass da doch mehr zwischen euch ist. Rose komm schon. Du kannst es nicht vor mir geheim halten, wenn du mit dem Bruder meines Verlobten ausgehst!", sagte ich und kniff meine Augen zusammen.

„Na ja...irgendwie sind wir das wohl. Aber wir gehen es langsam an. Deswegen kann ich es noch nicht so genau sagen, Bella. Wir haben uns einige Male getroffen und dabei viel Spaß gehabt. Also irgendwie ja. Ich mag Emmett und ich werde mich wieder mit ihm treffen." Dann kicherte sie erneut und ich hörte sie lachen. „Übrigens, du hast gerade zum ersten Mal von Edward als deinem Verlobten gesprochen. Zuvor war er immer nur Edward. Du freust dich mehr auf diese Hochzeit, als du zugibst", erkannte sie auf einmal.

Darauf sagte ich zunächst gar nichts. Auf einmal wusste ich nicht mehr, wie man einen ganzen Satz bildete. Okay, ich musste es wohl einfach zugeben, dass ich mich freute. Es war seltsam, dass Edward und ich nun verlobt waren, aber es war auch sehr schön, weil wir uns unglaublich liebten. „Argh okay. Ja, ich freue mich, dass ich nun offiziell Edward Cullens Verlobte bin! Zufrieden, Schwesterchen?", wollte ich wissen und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind.

„Oh ja, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie zufrieden ich bin. Darf ich die Hochzeit ausrichten? Sag nicht nein, sonst rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir", drohte sie und ich keuchte auf. Rose wollte die Hochzeit auch ausrichten? Herr je, wie konnte man so etwas nur wollen? Erst Alice und nun auch noch sie! Und vermutlich konnte ich es keiner der beiden ausreden.

„Wenn du das willst, wirst du dich mit Alice arrangieren müssen. Sie hat mich deswegen zuerst gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt. Aber sie teilt sich die Arbeit sicher mit dir. Ow du versuchst nur vom Thema abzulenken!", schrie ich entsetzt und seufzte dann. So leicht würde ich das Thema Emmett nicht fallen lassen. „Also...ihr habt euch ein paar Mal getroffen und du magst ihn. Aber mehr war nicht?"

„Nun ja, etwas mehr war vielleicht doch, aber wir möchten es wirklich langsam angehen. Langsamer als Edward und du auf jeden Fall", sagte sie und ich hörte sie wieder kichern. Ja, Edward und ich hatten unsere Beziehung nicht gerade langsam angefangen. Das Baby war entstanden, bevor wir überhaupt zusammen gewesen waren und auch danach hatten die Dinge zwischen uns sich ziemlich schnell entwickelt. Langsam war etwas anderes, aber ich fand es nicht besonders schlimm. Ich war so froh, dass ich Edward gefunden hatte.

Er war die Liebe meines Lebens. Wenn es um diese eine Tatsache ging, war ich mir vollkommen sicher und deswegen war es nicht schlimm, dass unsere Beziehung sich so schnell entwickelt hatte. Es war einfach Schicksal gewesen. Und ich mochte das Schicksal in diesem Fall wirklich. „Ihr habt also miteinander geschlafen?", nahm ich an und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Das war bisher nie ein wirkliches Thema zwischen Rose und mir gewesen. Ich hatte ihr zunächst ja nicht einmal erzählt, dass ich mit Edward geschlafen hatte.

„Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen, Bella. Wenn du es unbedingt so genau wissen willst. Aber wir haben darauf geachtet, dass nichts passiert, was noch nicht passieren soll", sagte sie und ich wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment grinste. Ich wusste auch, was sie meinte. Und ich fand es gut, dass Rose und Emmett noch keine Kinder wollten und darauf achteten, dass sie nicht ungewollt schwanger wurde. Solch eine Schwangerschaft konnte einfach alles verändern.

„Das ist gut. Ich denke Charlie reicht ein Enkelkind im Moment vollkommen aus", murmelte ich und sah aus dem Fenster. Charlie war noch immer arbeiten und sicher versuchte er teilweise den Launen seiner schwangeren Tochter zu entgehen. Denn meine Launen änderten sich im Moment ziemlich schnell. Und ich konnte es nicht einmal verhindern. Nach dieser Schwangerschaft würde ich auf jeden Fall darauf achten, dass wir uns mit dem nächsten Kind Zeit ließen. Oh Gott, ich dachte schon über ein weiteres nach? Ich musste vollkommen verrückt sein.

Rosalie lachte wieder. „Glaub mir, ich will in den nächsten Jahren gar kein Kind. Egal wie toll Emmett auch ist, ein Kind können wir im Moment nicht gebrauchen. Ich möchte vorher das College beenden und Emmett vorher richtig kennen lernen", teilte sie mir mit. Rose machte es richtig. Sie wollte Emmett vorher kennen lernen und das College beenden. Aber wir konnten es ja nicht alle auf diese Weise machen. Das Leben ging seine eigenen Wege.

„Wenigstens scheint eine von uns vernünftig zu sein", nuschele ich leise. Rose aber hörte mich trotzdem.

„Oh, komm schon, Bella. Du bist viel vernünftiger als ich! Nur weil du mit Edward geschlafen hast und schwanger geworden bist, bist du noch lange nicht unvernünftig. Ihr habt doch zueinander gefunden und selbst, wenn dem nun nicht so sein würde, du bist nicht unvernünftig. Du hast dich nur ausnahmsweise Mal wie ein Teenager verhalten. Und Teenager machen dumme Sachen. Ich wette, die 10000 anderen Teenager da draußen, die schwanger sind, würden dir zustimmen", sprach sie.

Rosalie und ich telefonierten noch eine Weile, bis wir das Gespräch schließlich beendeten. Es war immer wieder nett, mit meiner Schwester zu sprechen. Und nun wusste ich, dass zwischen Emmett und ihr wirklich mehr war. Irgendwie war es schon etwas seltsam, aber ich freute mich auch sehr für sie. Bisher hatte sie den Richtigen doch nie gefunden und ich wünschte es ihr sehr, dass Emmett nun diese Rolle übernehmen würde. Bisher hatte ich nie einen ihrer Freunde kennen gelernt und das musste auch einen Grund haben. Emmett schien perfekt für sie zu sein.

Inzwischen war es schon etwas später und ich fragte mich wirklich, wie ich heute Nacht ohne Edward schlafen sollte. Ich schlief so gerne neben ihm ein, aber Charlie wollte auch, dass ich ab und an noch bei ihm schlief. Immerhin wohnte ich hier. Auch, wenn ich nun Edwards Verlobte war. Dass ich kurz vor der Geburt bei den Cullens einziehen würde, hatte ich Charlie noch nicht gesagt und ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich ihm das am besten sagen sollte. Mein Vater hatte mich immerhin bei sich aufgenommen und dafür war ich ihm sehr dankbar. Ich hoffte, dass er es dann auch verstehen würde.

Nun saß ich frisch geduscht in meinem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach Edward. Vermutlich würde ich heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun. Langsam schob ich mein Top etwas nach oben und betrachtete meinen Babybauch. Es war wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über meinen Bauch und lächelte. Ich freute mich wirklich auf das Baby, auch, wenn es überhaupt nicht leicht werden würde. Aber dank diesem Kind hatte ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden. Edward und ich würden uns sicher niemals trennen.

Als es auf einmal an meinem Fenster klopfte, schreckte ich gewaltig auf und fiel dabei fast von meinem Bett. Hatte es wirklich an meinem Fenster geklopft? Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf und ging zu meinem Fenster und öffnete es dann. Draußen war es schon dunkel. „Edward?", fragte ich verwundert und glaubte es kaum. Was machte Edward auf dem Baum vor meinem Fenster? Wollte er sich zu mir schleichen? Ow wie süß. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als mir dieser Gedanke kam.

Ich half Edward dabei in mein Zimmer zu kommen, ohne dass er sich dabei noch ein Bein brach und sah ihn dann grinsend an. Okay, nun verhielten wir uns wirklich wie verliebte Teenager und bisher hatten wir uns eher nicht so verhalten. Ganz am Anfang irgendwie schon. Denn diese ungeplante Schwangerschaft passte wirklich eher zu unerfahrenen Teenagern und genau genommen waren wir das ja auch. Wir waren beide erst 18 Jahre alt und hatten unser ganzes Leben noch vor uns. Unser gemeinsames Leben hatte nun schon angefangen und ich wollte nicht, dass es jemals endete.

„Ich wollte die Nacht einfach nicht ohne dich verbringen, Bella", hauchte Edward in mein Ohr und schlang dann seine Arme um meinen Körper. Ich drückte mich eng an Edward und lächelte dann. Er hatte sich tatsächlich in mein Zimmer geschlichen, weil er die Nacht nicht ohne mich verbringen wollte. Ich fand das wirklich unheimlich süß. Und nun würde ich sicher auch gut einschlafen können. Charlie würde es allerdings nicht so wahnsinnig gefallen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Edward nun hier war.

„Mir geht es genauso", versicherte ich Edward, hob meinen Kopf dann von seiner Brust und drückte meine Lippen nur Sekunden später auf seine. Obwohl wir uns nur wenige Stunden nicht gesehen hatten, vermisste ich ihn unglaublich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie das werden sollte, wenn Edward in einem halben Jahr oder einem Jahr doch aufs College ging. Bestimmt nicht einfach. Vermutlich würde mich unser Kind dann aber auch gewaltig auf Trab halten.

Einige Minuten lang standen wir einfach nur in meinem Zimmer und küssten uns. Dann aber beendete ich den Kuss doch und lächelte Edward wieder an. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du dich in mein Zimmer geschlichen hast. Dir ist schon klar, dass es Charlie nicht besonders gefallen wird? Es kann also gut sein, dass wir dich im Schrank verstecken müssen", flüsterte ich und strich mit einer Hand sanft durch seine Haare.

Edward grinste mich an und nickte dann. Seine Hand schlang sich um meine Hüfte und er zog mich wieder etwas enger an sich. „Mh… Charlie wird sicher nach dir schauen und wenn es soweit ist, werde ich mich auch im Schrank verstecken. Das ist doch mal etwas...Neues", antwortete er und küsste mich dann wieder. Ja, es war wirklich etwas Neues und irgendwie auch wunderbar. Edward war der erste Mann, der sich in mein Zimmer schlich. Genau genommen war er ja schon mein Verlobter, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er der erste war.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Mann in meinem Schrank verstecken", gestand ich und vergrub mein Gesicht dann an seiner Brust. Zum einen, weil ich meine Lacher dämpfen wollte und zum anderen, weil ich die Röte verstecken wollte, die sich nun wieder in meinem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte. An diesem Satz war mehr wahr als falsch und das war mir schon etwas peinlich.

„Oh wirklich? Das ist eindeutig sehr interessant, Bella", hauchte Edward an mein Ohr und schob mich dann grinsend zu meinem Bett. Im nächsten Moment landete ich schon darauf und Edward befand sich über mir. Er grinste mich noch immer an. Ich biss mir grinsend auf meine Unterlippe und nickte dann. Das war sogar sehr interessant und ich liebte es, wenn Edward sich so verhielt. Ich konnte die Lust in seinen Augen sehen und mir stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Diese Momente zwischen uns waren einfach magisch.

Es war einfach gar nicht so leicht, zu vergessen, dass wir nun fast schon erwachsen sein mussten. Wenn das Baby auf der Welt war, würden wir solche Momente sicher nicht mehr haben. Oder zumindest nicht mehr so oft, weil unsere Gedanken und Probleme sich in eine andere Richtung drehen würden. Es war doch nur gut, dass wir diese Monate jetzt noch ausnutzten. Meine Arme schlangen sich um Edwards Hals und ich drückte meine Lippen an seinen Hals. Oh… er schmeckte so gut. Das Charlie auch noch im Haus war, war mir in diesem Augenblick vollkommen egal.

Edwards Lippen pressten sich begierig und sanft zugleich auf meine Lippen und seine Hände fuhren zu meinen und pinnten diese dann über meinem Kopf fest. Seine Zunge fuhr über meine Unterlippe und dann öffnete ich meinen Mund auch schon, um Edward zu zeigen, dass ich das nur zu gerne wollte. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich in meinen Mund und ich schlang meine Beine um Edwards Hüfte und drückte seinen Körper an meinen. Es war viel zu lange her...

Für einen Moment trennten unsere Lippen sich und Edward entwich ein kleines Stöhnen, als ich meine Hüften enger an seine drückte. Wir sehnten uns nacheinander, das war ziemlich offensichtlich, aber es ging nun einfach nicht. Egal wie sehr wir es beide wollten. Ich unterbrach den Kuss und legte eine Hand an Edwards Brust und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf. „Charlie", murmelte ich, schloss meine Augen und ließ dann meinen Kopf auf mein Kopfkissen fallen.

Edward ließ meine Hände los und legte sich dann neben mich. Er zog mich eng an sich und küsste meine Stirn. „Richtig, Charlie", hauchte er und schloss seine Augen dann ebenfalls. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass wir eine eigene Wohnung haben würden. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob es im Haus der Cullens dann einfacher werden würde. Bestimmt nicht, da wir dann ein Neugeborenes am Hals hatten. Aber es reichte ja auch aus, wenn wir einfach kuschelten.

Ohne meine Augen zu öffnen, rollte ich mich etwas zur Seite und kuschelte mich an Edward. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und legte eine Hand auf seinem Bauch ab. Wir mussten nicht immer miteinander schlafen. Sex war nun wirklich nicht alles. Andere Dinge sollten in einer Beziehung viel wichtiger sein und wir liebten uns wirklich. Wenn wir nur wegen dem Sex zusammen wären, hätte Edward mich niemals gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden wollte und ich hätte niemals ja gesagt. Unsere Beziehung bestand aber aus so viel mehr. Liebe, Vertrauen und unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft.

Edward und ich würden eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. Teilweise fand ich es immer noch unglaublich, wie nah Edward und ich uns nun waren. Damals in Phoenix hatte ich das nicht für möglich gehalten. Ich hatte natürlich die Anziehungskraft gespürt und ich hatte auch gemerkt, dass damals schon irgendetwas zwischen uns gewesen war, aber das wir heute an diesem Punkt sein würden, hatte ich damals nicht für möglich gehalten. Über Männer hatte ich mir ja nie viele Gedanken gemacht und auch nach dieser Nacht mit Edward hatte ich nicht angefangen, mein Verhalten in dieser Richtung zu ändern. Bei Edward aber schien alles anders zu sein. Wir brauchten einander eben.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward", hauchte ich und lächelte dann. Edward war wirklich das Beste, was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert war. Wenn ich ihn verlieren würde, könnte ich mein Leben sicher nicht mehr auf dieselbe Weise fortsetzen. Da war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Ich musste natürlich auch an unser Baby denken, aber allein diese Vorstellung war grauenvoll. Ich wollte nicht einmal an ein Leben ohne diesen wunderbaren Mann denken.

„Mh… ich liebe dich auch, Bella", wisperte Edward und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über meinen Arm. Diese kleine Berührung löste etwas Unglaubliches in mir aus. Edwards Hand strich an meinem Arm nach unten und legte sich dann zärtlich an meinen Bauch. Ich wusste, dass er mich genauso liebte, wie ich ihn liebte. Und unserem Baby brachte er dieselben Gefühle entgegen. Ich hatte nie geplant, so früh eine Familie zu gründen, aber mit Edward zusammen gefiel mir die Idee.

Edward setzte sich wieder auf und lehnte sich dann über mich. Er sah mir tief in die Augen, drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf meinen Mund und rutschte dann ein Stück nach unten und liftete mein T-Shirt ein Stück. Zuerst strich er mit seiner Hand über meinen Bauch und dann spürte ich, wie er seine Lippen an meinen Bauch drückte. Nicht auf eine errotische Weise, sondern auf eine sehr liebevolle väterliche Weise, die mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Und dich liebe ich auch. Sehr sogar", murmelte er gegen meinen Bauch und verteilte dann einige weitere kleine Küsse auf meinem Bauch. Edward liebte mich und sein Kind. Unsere Zukunft würde wunderschön werden. Da war ich vollkommen zuversichtlich.


End file.
